Juntos en la Oscuridad
by Minomi-Loks
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un demonio se encontrara con un pequeño niño de mirada azulina capaz de cautivar todos sus sentidos? ¿Qué pasaría si el demonio no quisiera ni pudiera dejarlo ir? ¿Un capricho puede convertirse en amor? ¿Qué esta dispuesto a hacer el demonio para tener al ojiazul que lo cautivo? *Sebastian x Ciel* YAOI (soy pésima con los sumarios u.u) FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Este es mi cuarto fanfic! xD Estoy feliz! ^^

Espero les guste! :)

* * *

**Aclaración:** Kuroshitsuji y sus sexys personajes no me pertenecen (el mundo es muy cruel TTnTT), le pertenecen a la genial **Yana Toboso**. Yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis grandes deseos de que este hermoso anime/manga sea Yaoi y Sebby y Ciel estén juntos 3 :´) (se vale soñar!)

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 1

-Pov Sebastian-

Llevaba horas dando vueltas por mi mansión. El sonido de mis tacones retumbaba por todo el lugar de manera sombría, mis alas se agitaban con tedio en respuesta a mi estado de ánimo, mis dedos no se estaban quietos, se movían constantemente haciendo rosar las uñas con mi ropa, mis ojos se la pasaban mirando todo a mi alrededor, analizando, observando, juzgando, buscando cualquier cosa mal acomodada para así distraerme arreglándola, pero no había nada fuera de su lugar, absolutamente todo en mi mansión estaba perfecto; el piso color negro brillante, las lámparas de luminiscencia débil que me otorgaba tranquilidad, cortinas de terciopelo rojo y negro que oscurecían aún más la estancia, las paredes color marfil….¡todo estaba impecable!

Hastiado de estar dando vueltas, salí a uno de los balcones -pues me encontraba en la segunda planta –esperando encontrar en el exterior algo que me distrajera.

Afuera el paisaje era como de costumbre, oscuro y con una gran luna de sangre en lo alto arrullándonos a nosotros los demonios; el aire estaba más frio que de costumbre, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Baje la mirada. El jardín estaba tranquilo, repleto de rosas rojas; el empedrado estaba despejado y limpio; el enrejado se mantenía en perfectas condiciones, el bosque que comenzaba fuera de este se mantenía silencioso y oscuro, invitándome como tantas veces a dar un paseo por el, pero hoy no estaba de humor.

Si, el gran Sebastian Michaelis estaba aburrido, y el aburrimiento era algo que me venía molestando desde hace ya varios meses. Por un momento considere la posibilidad de hacer lo que siempre hacia en estos casos: llamar a una de mis almas, divertirme con la persona un buen rato saciando mis deseos carnales, torturándola, molestándola etc., y finalmente devorarla; o bien, podía ir a visitar a algún demonio con el que me llevara bien, para charlar. Deseche esa ideas al instante, sinceramente nada de eso me apetecía.

-Voy a morir de aburrimiento –masculle acomodándome un mechón de cabello

Observando el mecer de los árboles, se me ocurrió una idea.

-mmm regularmente no vale la pena ir pero…quizás me pueda divertir ahí –murmure embozando una sonrisa –tiene tiempo que no voy.

Encogiéndome de hombros, comencé a agitar las alas, elevándome en el aire solo unos metros, antes de descender y aterrizar en el patio, sobre el camino de roca que guiaba del porche al gran portón metálico, para después de este, guiar como sendero por el bosque.

Sin dejar de agitar mis alas, comence a caminar hacia el portón, que automáticamente se abrió ante mi deseo. A unos pasos de llegar a él, un montón de plumas negras comenzaron a rodearme, ayudadas por una fuerte brisa, para de inmediato, hacerme desaparecer del infierno.

Cuando las plumas comenzaron a dispersarse, me encontré parado sobre una de las muchas casas de Londres, para mi conveniencia, sobre una de las más altas. Era de noche. En las calles, se podían ver unas cuantas carrosas pasar; las tiendas aún estaban abiertas por lo que igual habían personas caminando con tranquilidad, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a mirar lo que se exhibía a través de los vitrales. Era un paisaje de lo más común.

Soltando un bufido, tome haciendo en la cornisa, asegurándome de que hubiera la suficiente sombra como para pasar desapercibido. Una vez en mi lugar me dedique a observar todo lo que quedaba a mi alcance.

Dejando de lado la impresión inicial que daba el lugar, si se analizaba con más cuidado, podía notarse lo podrido de este. Había mujeres con moretones mal disimulados, que paseaban tomadas de la mano de sus esposos, Unas cuantas chicas estaban reunidas en una esquina exhibiendo sus cuerpos de manera vulgar, sin duda prostitutas. En un pequeño callejón había una anciana que abrazaba a un niño, tratando de transmitirle calor; ambos no sobrevivirían esta noche, estaba comenzando a nevar. Todas las demás personas que caminaban por ahí pasaban como si tuvieran los ojos cerrados ante tales escenarios. Todos esos casos eran cosas del diario. Siempre que venía aquí me encontraba con casi todos ellos. Con la vista empecé a buscar algo, o más bien alguien, que llamara mi atención. Esa era una de mis actividades favoritas, encontrar a alguien "interesante" con quien divertirme. Sin embargo, al parecer hoy no estaba de suerte, nadie llamaba mi atención. Pasaban los minutos con infinita lentitud y no encontraba nada de nada. Varias veces entube por elegir a alguien pero cuando me disponía a ir por mi presa, cambiaba de idea repentinamente, encontrando mil y un excusas para dejarla ir y continuar buscando. ¿Que estaba buscando?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el mismo lugar observado a los humanos debajo de mí. Todas las tiendas estaban cerrando ya, las calles comenzaban a vaciarse poco a poco. De verdad que esto había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo.

-Bien, creo que mejor me voy…-me dije levantándome y sacudiéndome la ropa.

Estaba a punto de invocar las plumas que me regresarían a mi mansión en el infierno, cuando sentí "algo" en mi pecho. Era como…un toque…una señal…un llamado… ¿Qué era? Algo me estaba diciendo que no me fuera. Me impedía que me fuera. Era una sensación extraña. Muy molesta.

Enojado, desplegué mis alas y me eleve en el aire, volando con rumbo al este, alejándome de la ciudad sin saber porque.

Conforme más avanzaba en mi camino, una intranquilidad comenzaba a invadirme poco a poco, apresurándome a ir más a prisa. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, volé más rápido. Después de un rato de seguir con la misma velocidad y dirección, ante mi comenzó a visualizarse una imagen que me desconcertó demasiado. Era humo, humo negro que provenía de lo que parecía ser una mansión, una demasiado grande.

-¿Que rayos es esto? -susurre parándome en la copa de un gran árbol, para observar el cruel escenario.

La mansión ante mis ojos, estaba siendo consumida por grandes llamaradas de fuego. Era una visión de lo más…interesante.

-Me pregunto si… -murmure cerrando los ojos, concentrándome. Podía sentir la presencia de 7 personas vivas dentro de la mansión. En tres de esas personas podía sentirse desesperación y miedo, en las demás maldad…pero, había algo más, otra presencia, una que me costaba sentir, era más…pequeña…

Inconscientemente, baje del árbol en el que me encontraba trepado.

Esa pequeña presencia emitía algo diferente a las otras, que eran de mayor tamaño. Los sentimientos que transmitía eran casi palpables. Dolor, desesperación, odio, furia… ¿De quién procedía todo eso?

Con brutalidad, la puerta principal de la mansión fue abierta, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Unos hombres comenzaron a salir. Eran 3, y llevaban a alguien a rastras, con una bolsa de tela negra sobre la cabeza y unas cuerdas de cuero que unían sus muñecas por detrás de la espalda. Por la contextura asumí que era una niña. Solo estaba vestida con camisón muy holgado color blanco que ocultaba su figura, y unos shorts del mismo color y forma diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla, que dejaban al descubierto unas piernas delgadas, pálidas y visiblemente tersas, con algunos rasguños. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, se escuchaban gruñidos que emitía al tratar de liberarse de sus captores sin éxito alguno.

-¡YA DEJA DE RETORCERTE!–le gruño uno de los hombres, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro sin aviso alguno.

Los otros hombres soltaron a la pequeña, dejándola caer en el suelo cruelmente. La chica emitió un gemido. Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Quítenle la bolsa, quiero ver su maldito rostro lleno de dolor–ordeno quien parecía ser el líder, embozando una sonrisa despiadada.

-Con gusto- respondieron los aludiditos tomando a la niña de los brazos, dejándola hincada, para después quitarle la bolsa, dejándome sin palabras.

El pequeño cuerpo que sometían esos hombres no era de una chica, sino de un chico. Un chico de al menos 12 años, de cabellos negros con reflejos azules, piel pálida de la misma tonalidad que sus piernas, mejillas sonrojadas a causa de su agitación, boca pequeña de labios rojizos y pálidos de los cuales escurría un hilillo de sangre, cejas delgadas y bien formadas que estaban fruncidas en señal de enojo, y finalmente, lo que más llamaba mi atención: enmarcados con gruesas pestañas, unos ojos grandes color zafiro que, a pesar de estar en desventaja, miraban retadores y con odio a sus captores.

_"__Así que tú eras esa presencia" –_pensé ladeando la cabeza –_"creo que me darás un gran espectáculo"_

-Creí haber dicho que quería ver tu rostro lleno de dolor –dijo el líder hincándose frente al peli azul, jalándolo del cabello. Mas el menor no cambio su expresión en lo absoluto, solo tomo aire para hablar.

-Maldito…cobarde–susurro jadeante, sonriendo levemente, haciéndome sonreír también. Tenía una voz hermosa, clara y decidida.

El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa antes de darle otro puñetazo mandándolo de espaldas contra el suelo. Los otros hombres volvieron a tomarlo de los brazos, para regresarlo a su posición anterior. Fruncí el ceño incomodo por lo que veía.

-¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto el jefe a modo de burla

El niño tenía la mirada un tanto perdida, más cuando logro enfocarla en su agresor, volvo a sonreírle, esta vez con sorna.

-Dije…que…que eres un maldito cobarde-farfullo antes de escupirle en la cara.

Su interlocutor lo miro con ira antes de darle una fuerte bofetada, que le rompió el labio inferior y lo tiro al suelo.

Mis dientes chirriaron por el enojo. Me molestaba que golpearan a ese niño… pero ¿Por qué? Era solo un humano. Yo ya había visto este tipo de escenas antes, incluso casos peores. Masacres, matanzas genocidas, asesinatos despiadados... ¿Qué hacia este caso tan especial como para hacerme sentir…algo diferente?

-Para la posición en la que te encuentras estas siendo demasiado estúpido –dijo el hombre tomándolo de la barbilla con rudeza.

-De nada me serviría ser amable con usted ¿o sí? -respondió el niño sin amedrentarse –de todas formas me matara, solo falto yo.

Sin duda este pequeño era especial. Su forma de actuar no era como la de un niño, más bien como la de un adulto, no, no era como un adulto, era diferente, tenía actitud. Me gustaba.

-Cierto, tienes razó…

-¡CIEL! –se escuchó un grito dentro de la mansión, que por su desesperación parecía cortar el viento, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia donde provenía.

-¡PAPA! –grito el menor con los ojos luminosos, tratando de levantarse, más una patada en el estómago lo devolvió al suelo jadeando. –Ah…

Mis dedos se retorcieron por la irritación.

-Así que tu maldito padre sigue vivo. Bien, no será por mucho tiempo, seguro están por hacerse cargo de él- dijo el hombre que lo había golpeado, mirando significativamente a su superior –igual que nosotros contigo, mocoso.

-mmm bien, creo que ya es hora, no podemos perder más tiempo–concedió el líder sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas –despídete, maldito mocoso.

Con lentitud, fue acercándose al pequeño que nuevamente era sujetado por los brazos y observaba a su verdugo con ira y lágrimas comenzando a caer de sus orbes azules, resbalando por sus mejillas.

El líder le coloco el cuchillo en el cuello.

-Me hubiera gustado divertirme más contigo, tu cuerpo es hermoso –le dijo presionando ligeramente el arma contra su piel y viéndolo de forma obscena–pero ya no queda tiempo. Que desperdicio. Como sea…adiós…

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-Maldita sea…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

* * *

Review? ^^


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola!

Le agradezco mucho a Elizabeth por haberme avisado en los reviews de mi gran error al subir el supuesto capitulo 2!

Lamento mucho la confusión, de verdad los siento!

Bueno, este es ya el capitulo 2 (el que subí anteriormente fue el 3), espero les guste, y nuevamente, perdonen mi error!

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 2

\- Pov Ciel -

Me encontraba arrodillado en el suelo. Dos hombres me sostendrían de los brazos mientras que un tercero ponía un cuchillo sobre mi garganta.

Sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Me negaba a terminar de este modo, ¡mi padre quizás aún estaba vivo!, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ayudarlo, pero mis intentos por liberarme de mis captores eran en vano, era mucho más pequeño y débil que ellos. Era inútil.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a esto? Tan solo hace unas horas había estado platicando tranquilamente con mi progenitor, habíamos cenado, le había ayudado en el despacho, me había despedido de el para ir a dormir… ¿Cómo había pasado esto?

-FLASH BACK-

-Padre, ¿respondiste la carta de la Reina? –pregunte mientras ojeaba un libro sobre el escritorio.

-Sí, ya lo hice. Es un caso sencillo –respondió desde su lugar, sin dejar de leer un documento que mantenía en sus manos –solo necesito ver a Undertaker.

-mph –musite asintiendo. No conocía bien a ese hombre, solo lo había podido ver en persona unas cuantas veces, tenía una funeraria en la ciudad y aunque era alguien con una actitud extraña y un tanto retorcida, me parecía interesante y bastante útil…aunque también no podía evitar notar algo…extraño en su persona, independientemente de su rara y lúgubre forma de vestir.

-Ciel –llamo mi padre sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-Si –dije levantando la mirada, topándome con la suya que me observaba con ternura, preocupación y…tristeza. No me gustaba ver esa última expresión en su rostro, no quería verlo así, y menos por mi…

-Ya es hora de dormir, mañana continuaremos ¿te parece bien? –musito dedicándome una sonrisa

-De acuerdo –le devolví la sonrisa lo más convincentemente posible, dejando el libro sobre el escritorio.

Levantándome de mi lugar me acerque a mi padre, que sentado, quedaba a mi altura.

Sin esperar el permiso (que en realidad no necesitaba) lo abrase con fuerza, recargando mi mentón en uno de sus hombros.

-No sonrías si no quieres–murmuro abrazándome por la cintura y dándome un beso en la mejilla, a lo que correspondí devolviéndole el gesto.

-Tu tampoco –masculle cerrando los ojos, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

-…Que descanses, Ciel –susurro tomándome de los hombros, separándome de él un poco, para que lo encarara –te quiero…y ella igual.

-Lo sé – abrí los ojos, dedicándole una sonrisilla fugaz –yo igual, los quiero.

Cualquiera que viera el afecto que nos teníamos, juraría estar alucinando. Él y yo éramos el perro guardián de la reina, y como el titulo lo pedía, mostrábamos ante la sociedad una actitud fuerte, reservada, estoica; pero estando fuera de los ojos de las personas, éramos padre e hijo que no se comportaban de acuerdo a su estatus. En casa éramos nosotros mismos. Solo eso. Aunque a decir verdad, antes no éramos así, antes nos tratábamos como extraños, casi no nos veíamos ya que él debía de trabajar y yo debía concentrarme en mis estudios. Era curioso como por algo devastador podían fortalecerse lazos que se creían rotos.

Sin decir más, me separe del abrazo y dedicándole una última sonrisa a mi progenitor, me retire del despacho, con rumbo a mi habitación. Apenas subí las escaleras, escuche pasos cercanos a mí.

-Joven amo –llamo una voz desde el pie de la escalera.

-Tanaka –reconocí dándome la vuelta

-¿Ya va a irse a dormir?

-Sí, iré solo –avise dando a entender que no quería ayuda para cambiarme de ropa.

-Bien, ¿va a quieres que le lleve algo?

-No, gracias. –dije dándome la vuelta y retomando mi camino.

-Que descanse joven amo. –escuche decir a mi sirviente antes de doblar la esquina.

Soltando un bufido ingrese a mi habitación –que era tenuemente iluminada por algunas lámparas de poca iluminación –y comence a deshacerme de mi ropa, para después sustituirla por un camisón blanco y unos pantaloncillos cortos del mismo color.

Una vez vestido, entre al baño para lavarme los dientes y la cara. Cuando termine, no pude evitar mirarme al espejo, mi rostro estaba demasiado pálido, y mis ojos eran adornados con algunas ojeras. Baje la mirada, decaído; desde hace ya tiempo tenía esa apariencia.

-Mamá…no sabes lo mucho que nos haces falta –susurre antes de salir del baño y cerrar la puerta.

Con pasos perezosos me acerque a la ventana, y sin mirar afuera, corrí las cortinas. Después me asegure de apagar todas las lámparas menos una, pues no me gustaba dormir completamente a oscuras.

Una vez todo en orden, me metí a la cama y me tape con las cobijas hasta el pecho. No paso mucho tiempo cuando mis parpados empezaron a parecerme muy pesados y comenzaron a cerrarse contra mi voluntad. En tan solo unos segundos, caí en la inconciencia.

No fue sino hasta que sentí un gran dolor en una mejilla –que me noqueo por unos segundos –cuando asustado abrí los ojos, solo para toparme con el rostro de un hombre -que no conocía en lo más mínimo- a solo unos centímetros de mí. Era castaño, piel rojiza y ojos grandes color café oscuro.

-¿Ya despertaste mocoso? –pregunto sonriéndome con maldad.

No pude ni gritar cuando el hombre se abalanzo contra mí, tratando de inmovilizarme, más moviéndome más rápido que él, rodé sobre la cama hasta caer al otro lado de esta, en el piso, llevándome un golpe en la cabeza.

Levantándome lo más rápido que podía, y deshaciéndome con torpeza de las sabanas que aprisionaban mis piernas, corrí hacia la puerta, sin esperar que al abrirla me estuviera esperando otro sujeto (este era de al menos 1.90m, pelinegro, moreno y de contextura grande, vestía un traje negro desgastado), que sujetándome de los brazos me puso de cara contra el suelo. No fue sino hasta ese momento que note que por la puerta por la que planeaba salir, se veía con alarmante claridad un poco de humo negro en el aire. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quiénes eran estos sujetos?

_¡FUEGO!- _grito una voz en mi cabeza haciéndome reaccionar.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! –grite retorciéndome, tratando de liberarme. Pero ni lento ni perezoso, el hombre que me había despertado se unió al forcejeo, ayudando a su compañero a amarrarme las manos tras la espalda con un lazo.

-¡QUEDATE QUIETO Y CALLATE! –grito el trajeado soltándome un puñetazo en la cara, antes de levantarme.

Enojado, me las arregle para darle una patada, justo en la espinilla, lastimándome a mi vez los dedos del pie.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE MIERDA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! –gruño aventándose contra mí, siendo detenido por el otro tipo.

-¡Cálmate!, ¡no sabemos si debemos matarlo! –le dijo empujándolo del pecho con fuerza.

-¡Maldito Ash! Solo nos dice "revisen las habitaciones" pero no dice algo de utilidad ante estas cosas–farfullo mi atacante imitando la voz del tal "Ash" -¿Entonces qué hacemos?

"¿¡Ash!? –Me pregunte mentalmente, exaltado.

-Llevémoslo afuera. El princesito de la reina ya comenzó el incendio –dijo tomándome de los brazos y jalándome fuera de la habitación sin problemas, pues me había quedado en shock debido a la sorpresa…

-"…Ash Landers…el mayordomo y guardaespaldas de la Reina…"-pensé uniendo la información que los hombres soltaban – "¡ESE MALDITO NOS TRAICIONO!"

Iracundo por saber quién era el causante de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, comence a retorcerme con renovadas fuerzas, dando patadas al aire, sonriendo con amargura cuando lograba asestar con éxito alguno golpe.

-¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! –grito una víctima de mis golpes dándome un puñetazo en la quijada que me mando al suelo.

Sin ver con claridad debido al golpe, me volvieron a levantar. Sentí el sabor metálico tan característico de la sangre en mi boca.

-¡Ponle esto! –indico el castaño pasándole algo negro al otro. Antes de darme cuenta, me encontraba con una mordaza en la boca y con la cabeza cubierta con una bolsa de tela que impedía mi visión por completo, para después volver a ser llevado a rastras por los pasillos, tropezando varias veces debido a la brusquedad con la que me jalaban de los brazos.

Hacía calor, a pesar de la cosa que cubría mi cara pude vislumbrar un poco de luz. Podía escuchar el sonido del fuego consumiendo mi hogar, oler el aroma a cenizas y humo.

-…Maldita sea…-masculle debajo de la tela que tapaba mi boca, sintiendo escocerme los ojos. Mi hogar estaba siendo destruido, el hogar de mi familia.

"No, no voy a llorar" –me impuse con la garganta cerrada, tanto por el dolor emocional como por mi problema respiratorio.

-¿Adónde lo llevan? –pregunto una nueva voz que escuche unos metros a mi derecha.

"Pasillo lateral derecho…lleva a la habitación de mi padre" –razone entrando en pánico

El nuevo tipo se acercó a mi posición. Podía escuchar sus pasos. Sin decir nada, me levanto la bolsa que cubría mi cara, permitiéndome ver su rostro y viceversa. El tipo era horriblemente feo, dientes amarillos, moreno, cabello cano y corto, vestía pantalones negros y una camisa blanca manchada de sangre…

-Es el hijo de Vincent Phantomhive –reconoció con burla embozando una sonrisa retorcida. Apreté los dientes.

"papá…"

-¿Qué hacemos con él, Viki? –pregunto uno de los sujetos que me sostenía.

-Ash no dijo nada del chico, lo más probable es que igual lo quiera muerto, espérenme abajo iré a preguntarle…ojala me lo regale…-farfullo el tal "Viki" inclinándose hacia mí, dejando su rostro a tan solo unos escasos centímetros del mío. Podía oler su asqueroso aliento a tabaco y licor

-Déjame oír tu voz…-me susurro quitándome la mordaza y botándola al suelo.

-Jodete… -masculle sonriéndole con superioridad, antes de tomar impulso con rapidez, y darle un cabezazo en la frente.

-¡HIJO DE PERRA! –grito mi victima llevándose ambas manos al lugar afectado, torciendo la boca en un gesto de dolor.

No puede evitar soltar una risilla a pesar de que mi acción igual me había afectado a mí, pues sentí un líquido resbalar por mi frente.

Un rodillazo en el estómago que me hizo callar, cortesía del trajeado que me había estado sosteniendo.

-Espérenme abajo –gruño Viki regresando por donde había venido.

-Apresúrate, este lugar se está convirtiendo en un infierno –dijo el castaño antes colocarme la bolsa en la cabeza de nueva cuenta, esta vez sin la mordaza.

Sin decir más, fui llevado hasta donde percibí era el salón principal, debido a la textura del suelo que reconocí por ir descalzo.

Para ese momento ya me encontraba jadeando, me costaba respirar debido al poco oxigeno de la habitación. El agarre que tenían sobre mis brazos era tal que casi me hacía llorar.

-Deberíamos esperarlo afuera, este lugar se caerá en pedazos –carraspeo uno de los sujetos que me sostenían

-No tardara mucho cof cof –respondió el otro tosiendo –pero más le vale al principito que se apresure en lo que esté haciendo, no quiero arriesgarme a ser arrestado

-Ya…estoy aquí –anuncio a quien reconocí por la voz como el tal Viki, tosiendo.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto Ash?

-Le cof cof está dando un discurso al Conde –respondió tosiendo el recién llegado.

-¿Qué hacemos con el niño?

-dijo que no quería a cof cof nadie con vida. Llevémoslo afuera, cof cof este maldito humo me está matando.

-jajajajaja me parece bien.

Sin agregar nada más, fui arrastrado fuera de la mansión…

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

El cuchillo sobre mi cuello fue presionado con más fuerza, regresándome a la realidad.

Enfocando la mirada, la fije sobre el sujeto que sostenía el arma.

-Me hubiera gustado divertirme más contigo, tu cuerpo es hermoso –me dijo Viki mirándome insinuantemente–pero ya no queda tiempo. Que desperdicio. Como sea…adiós…

Mi cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, preparándose para lo que pasaría.

_Mamá…perdón por no haber podido cuidar a papá, sé que te lo prometí, pero no pude…lo siento…-_pensé con tristeza cerrando los ojos, esperando mi final. Más justo en el momento en el que la presión del cuchillo fue más fuerte y sentí como la piel era levemente cortada, el contacto cesó, al tiempo que sentí un líquido caliente caer sobre mis rostro.

-AHHHHH…! –fue el grito que me hizo abrir los ojos, para toparme con el tipo que hace un momento sostenía el cuchillo, retrocediendo entre gritos de forma agónica. Abriendo los ojos como platos, vi el camino de sangre en el suelo, que iba del sujeto hacia un bulto en el suelo –a solo dos metros a mi izquierda –que me costaba identificar, y que tenía al lado suyo, el cuchillo que hace un momento iba a acabar con mi vida; siguiendo el camino de extremo a extremo, aquel bulto era el brazo del sujeto que ahora se retorcía de dolor.

-¡VIKI! ¡VIKI!

Los tipos que me sostenían corrieron hacia su amigo, soltándome y haciéndome caer hacia enfrente, de pecho al suelo ensangrentado. Asustado, seguí con la mirada a los sujetos, viendo con asombro como a solo unos centímetros de llegar a su compañero, una espada negra se clavó en la tierra frente a ellos, impidiendo su avance. Dicho objeto tenía la hoja manchada de sangre.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, avisándome de la presencia de alguien detrás de mí.

El hombre que había perdido el brazo miraba en mi dirección horrorizado, haciendo que sus compañeros se dieran el vuela, para terminar con una expresión igual.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!? –grito despavorido uno de los hombres, mientras que los otros retrocedían.

Sin éxito alguno trate de levantarme del suelo, más apenas hice un movimiento, algo parecido a un gruñido me hizo detenerme en seco.

-¡RESPONDE! –exigió otro de los hombres.

-Las ratas como ustedes de verdad me repugnan –musito una voz detrás de mí dejándome estático. La voz era clara, fuerte, aterciopelada, burlona, enojada…

-¿¡QUE RAYOS ERES TU!? –grito el sujeto sin brazo con grandes lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Cierra los ojos –susurro el hombre tras de mi de forma terminante. Sin saber por qué, obedecí sin objeciones.

Apenas mis parpados se cerraron, escuche pasos a mi lado. Mi respiración se agito. Como en una pesadilla, gritos desgarradores hicieron aparición, haciéndome apretar los dientes con fuerza. Asustado, trate de incorporarme, logrando quedar hincado. Mi cuerpo temblaba -casi convulsionando- debido a la incertidumbre que me embriagaba en ese instante. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡POR FAVOR! –fue unos de los pocos ruegos que pude escuchar antes del sonido de algo liquido caer al suelo, acompañado de un peso muerto.

Sentí algo blando golpear mis piernas antes de caer al suelo. Mi respiración se asemejo con los jadeos de un animal asustado. Baje la cabeza sin dejar de apretar los parpados.

De manera cortante, los gritos cesaron.

Dando un suspiro hondo –en el que pude identificar el olor de la sangre en el aire –me atreví a abrir los ojos con lentitud, solo para terminar horrorizado con la imagen que tenía frente a mí. En el suelo, debajo de mí y a solo unos centímetros, una mano desmembrada reposaba. Dando un salto hacia atrás debido al asco y miedo, quede sentado en el césped, levantando por instinto la mirada, topándome con un escenario mucho peor a lo que hace un momento había presenciado.

Ante mí, a al menos 7 metros de distancia, entre los cuerpos descuartizados de los que en un principio habían sido mis atacantes, se encontraba parado un ser que de ningún modo podía ser humano aunque lo pareciera. Era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y piel muy blanca, vestía ropa negra de cuero ajustada, pero lo que más impactaba eran las alas de plumaje negro que se alzaban majestuosas e imponentes detrás de él. En una de sus manos sostenía la espada que hace unos momentos había visto clavarse en el suelo.

-…Un demonio –susurre recordando haber visto bocetos de seres como el en uno de los libros de la biblioteca.

Sin darme tiempo de decir más, aquel ser comenzó a caminar hacia mí con deliberada calma, mientras yo me mantenía estático cual ratón siendo acechado por una serpiente.

Con el corazón latiéndome desbocadamente, mi cuerpo se mantuvo cual piedra, incapaz de moverse.

_Va a matarme, seguro va a matarme –_pensé tragando saliva.

Cuando el "hombre" estuvo a solo un escaso metro de mí, se detuvo. Temblando fije mi mirada en su rostro, viendo con asombro los ojos rojos escarlata que poseía y los largos colmillos que se asomaban entre sus labios entreabiertos.

En un movimiento rápido el ser se agacho hasta quedar en cuclillas, para quedar a mi altura. Sus ojos miraban penetrantes los míos, con tanta intensidad que me ponía nervioso.

_Esto no pinta nada bien_ –pensé perdiéndome en aquella mirada carmesí.

El demonio embozo una gran sonrisa.

-Te propongo un trato –dijo colocando un dedo bajo mi barbilla permitiéndome sentir lo fría que era su piel.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

* * *

Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Lo se lo se, perdón por la demora y mi desaparición sin aviso alguno (ni a face me e conectado T-T), soy un asco de persona TT~TT waaa!_

_De verdad lo siento por la espera, pero justo ahora no estoy bien de salud y aparte estoy pasando por un momento de depresión pues murió uno de mis perros :( alguien lo enveneno y no pude hacer nada, fue muy triste y me afecto mucho.__  
_

_Bueno...la verdad es que no se me ocurre que mas decir, no me lo tomen a mal ñ.ñ, no soy una insensible pero mi modo de superar las cosas es ignorándolas(lo repito, soy un asco de persona), así que dejare de lado mas explicaciones._

_Espero no decepcionar a nadie con este cap :)_

_Un agradecimiento especial a:_

**-lucia-nami 14**

**-AbSeMaJe**

**-Yomi Megurine**

**-Juliex19**

_por sus lindos y preciados reviews :) muchas gracias!_

_y gracias a las demás personas que siguen este fic ;) (aunque no dejen review ¬¬ xD)_

_Sin mas que decir, les dejo el cap 3 ;)_

_Mas notas al final del capitulo :)_

* * *

**Aclaración**: Kuroshitsuji y sus sexys personajes no me pertenecen (si asi fuera, el anime y manga seria enteramente Yaoi xD) le pertenecen a la gran **Yana Toboso**, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para satisfacer mis deseos de yaoi ^^

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 3

-Pov Ciel-

_-Te propongo un trato –dijo colocando un dedo bajo mi barbilla permitiéndome sentir lo fría que era su piel._

Tras aquellas palabras, el silencio se hizo presente. Solo se escuchaba mi irregular respiración y el insistente sonido de las llamas.

_-¿Estoy soñando? –_Me pregunte mentalmente –_ ¿me he vuelto loco?_

El demonio frente a mí me tomo por la barbilla con un poco de fuerza pero sin hacerme daño.

-¿Me escuchaste? –pregunto divertido acercando un poco más su rostro al mío.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer hasta los huesos. Esto era tan irreal; una parte de mi aún se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero otra me instaba a hacerlo, me decía que luchara por sobrevivir, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Seguro solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquel ser que me tenía hipnotizado me matara...aunque, ¿a que se refería con un trato? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué podía tener yo que un ser como él quisiera? Con aquellas preguntas rondando en mi cabeza me esforcé por permanecer lo más conscientemente posible, él esperaba una respuesta, y si dándosela tenía la más mínima probabilidad de vivir o al menos de no morir de forma tan violenta como mis antiguos captores, se la daría.

Tragando grueso asentí con lentitud.

-… ¿A…qué te refieres con "un trato"? –pregunte desviado el rostro para librarme del agarre que mantenía en mi mentón, mas apenas hice eso, una mano tras mi nuca me obligo a encararlo nuevamente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos debido a la acción. Esta vez su rostro estaba más cerca del mío, a escasos centímetros, dejándome ver sus ojos que me miraban con enfado. Su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, era frio, muy frio, me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Mírame cuando te hablo –ordeno antes de fijar su mirada en un punto detrás de mí para después hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Así que eres tu…-susurro. De alguna forma supe que no se refería a mí. Tras algunos segundos regreso su mirada a mí –No hay mucho tiempo.

Un miedo irracional envolvió mi cuerpo poco a poco.

-Tu padre sigue con vida –murmuro el azabache dedicándome una sonrisa que exhibía aun mas sus filosos dientes.

-¿¡que!? –Exclame con el corazón a mil y tratando de levántame –pero…

-No queda mucho tiempo –repitió apretando el agarre en mi barbilla, indicándome que me callara y me mantuviera quieto. A regañadientes obedecí.

-El ser que provoco todo viene para acá y a menos que quieras morir y dejar morir a tu padre, quiero que me escuches, ¿entendido? –prosiguió.

Sintiendo como la sangre se helaba en mis venas me limite a asentir, con una actitud tan sumisa que sentí asco de mí mismo.

Los ojos del demonio brillaron color rosa brillante y con las negras pupilas en una línea delgada, provocando que instintivamente mi cuerpo se tensara.

-….¿Que….que es lo que quieres? –susurre sintiendo mis ojos escocer.

-Quiero tu alma… –suspiro soltando mi barbilla y comenzando a acariciar mi mejilla con suavidad.

Con el corazón a mil sentí que el aire se hacía más pesado, me costaba llenar mis pulmones de tan vital elemento.

-¿Co…cómo? –pregunte como pude, respirando por la boca con desesperación.

-Quiero que te conviertas en mi sirviente –explico dejándome estático - a cambio, salvare tu vida, y al parecer, también la de tu padre. ¿Qué dices?

Aturdido y con una sensación de vértigo por sus palabras, baje la mirada tratando de concentrarme en cualquier cosa para mantenerme consiente; sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería. ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto?

Con el cuerpo temblándome por el frio, la incertidumbre y el miedo, regrese mi vista a mi interlocutor, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con lentitud, atreviéndome a hacerlo con más detenimiento que la primera vez, desde sus zapatos con tacón de aguja, su ropa negra y ajustada, la espada clavada en el suelo al lado suyo y en la que mantenía apoyada su mano libre, sus uñas negras y brillantes. Cuando llegue a su rostro volví a perderme en aquella mirada carmesí, tan penetrante que me robaba el aliento, sus ojos eran enmarcados por abundantes pestañas largas y negras; su cabello azabache con un peinado extravagante pero que se veía…bien; sus labios eran delgados y estaban curvados en una sonrisa que me helaba la sangre. Detrás de él, sus alas negras y abundantes en plumaje, se agitaron ligeramente, haciéndome dar un respingo.

Con una lentitud inquietante el demonio dejo de acaricia mi mejilla con aquel tacto tan suave como el de una pluma que hacía que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi espina haciéndome sentir incómodo, y paso a tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello para acomodarlo detrás de mí oreja, para después, colocar su mano en torno a mi cuello con un poco de presión.

Mi corazón se aceleró al borde de la taquicardia.

-El tiempo se termina –susurro endureciendo la mirada al tiempo que la presión se intensificaba poco a poco –decide ahora.

-…ah…yo… –balbucee sin saber que decir, todo me daba vueltas.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Y si me estaba mintiendo? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Y con mi padre? ¿De verdad seguía con vida? Esas y mil preguntas más se aglomeraban en mi cabeza aturdiéndome cada vez más y más.

_-Ciel, reacciona, concéntrate, analiza las cosas –_me ordene mentalmente. ¿Por qué quería mi alma? O más bien ¿Por qué me quería como sirviente? Yo era "un conde"- por así decirlo - no le servía de nada, y eso era algo que seguro él sabía ¿entonces porque aun así me quería?

Dándome una bofetada mental me obligue a volver en mí. Este hombre esperaba una respuesta….y aunque no quisiera, tenía que darla, teniendo la esperanza de que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto…aunque no para mí.

-yo…aceptare, pero…con una condición. –susurre derrotado pero mirándolo lo más fríamente posible

-Pov. Sebastian -

Sin poder evitarlo solté una pequeña risilla. ¿Con quién creía que estaba hablando este mocoso? ¿De verdad creía que podía condicionarme a mí, a un demonio?

Irritado, apreté con un poco más de fuerza su cuello. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos debido a las lágrimas que pugnaban con salir, y sin embargo, su mirada se mantenía altiva y orgullosa.

-por favor –susurro con voz estrangulada y un gesto de dolor, paralizándome al instante. Mi mano se negaba a continuar ejerciendo presión sobre su pequeño cuello. Soltando un bufido, libere el agarre. El menor me miro sorprendido. En sus grandes ojos vi reflejado el mío, que estaba descolocado en una mueca de disgusto.

-Bien. ¿Qué es? –pregunte cediendo a su petición, sintiendo que "él" estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

-…quiero que algo como esto no se vuelva a repetir jamás –susurro apretando los dientes –quiero que mi padre este a salvo…solo eso.

Ladeando la cabeza, y cerrando los ojos unos instantes para después abrirlos, asentí pasando mi mano por uno de sus costados, rompiendo de un tirón la soga que aprisionaba sus manos. El menor emitió un pequeño gemido mas no hizo movimiento alguno hasta que retire mi mano. Con un movimiento un tanto brusco llevo las suyas a los costados, apoyándolas en el césped. Con ojos confundidos y el ceño fruncido, me indico que aun esperaba mi respuesta.

-De acuerdo. Me comprometo a que tu padre estará a salvo de ahora en adelante. –Exclame tendiéndole la mano – ¿Aceptas el trato?

Relajando su rostro por el alivio, el azulino levanto poco a poco su mano derecha, dejándola a solo unos centímetros de la mía.

-Si –contesto estrechando su pequeña y delicada mano con la mía. Su expresión paso a ser una de nerviosismo.

-Perfecto. Ahora, si me permites, marcare lo que me pertenece –sonreí soltando su mano y con rapidez, colocando mi derecha- en la que estaba el sello -sobre uno de sus ojos, y mi izquierda detrás de su cabeza, impidiendo que se alejara. Escuche su corazón acelerarse.

-Esto te dolerá –avise haciendo presión. El sello en mi mano que me representaba brillo con fuerza.

-¡AHHHH! –grito el menor colocando ambas manos sobre mi brazo, tratando de alejarlo sin éxito. Su ojo visible estaba cerrado con fuerza, varias lágrimas salían de él. Su boca estaba retorcida en un rictus de dolor. Debajo de mi mano la sangre empezó a brotar, justo en el momento en el que el menor caía inconsciente.

-Listo –sonreí quitando la mano de su ojo- que se mantenía cerrado y manchado de sangre- y pegando su cuerpo al mío -ahora me perteneces.

Sin decir más, recosté al menor en el suelo. Su rostro mantenía un gesto de dolor, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sangre.

_-¿Qué has hecho Sebastian_? –me pregunte a mí mismo girándome hacia la mansión.

-_Si tanto te gusto el alma de ese niño ¿Por qué lo convertiste en tu sirviente? ¿Por qué_?–pregunto una vocecilla en mi cabeza, haciéndome enfadar por no saber con exactitud la respuesta.

_-No es solo su alma lo que me gusta, es algo más…solo…quiero a ese niño. Quiero tenerlo conmigo_. –pensé confundido dedicándole una última mirada a mi nuevo sirviente, sintiéndome extrañamente…feliz, como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Enfadado por mi confusión y debilidad volví mi vista a la mansión. Ya era hora de terminar con esto.

Levantando una mano, chasque los dedos. El fuego se apagó al instante, dejando todo en la oscuridad de las sombras creadas por las nubes y la luna.

-Te estoy esperando, sal de ahí –murmure mirando la entrada, impaciente.

-¿Ya tienes tiempo para mí? –dijo un hombre de cabellera y traje blanco saliendo con tranquilidad por la entrada. Con pasos lentos se acercó a mi posición desplegando con lentitud unas alas grandes y blancas detrás de su espalda. Se detuvo a 5 metros de mí.

-Ash Landers –escupí a modo de saludo y mostrando los dientes. Si bien, lo que menos quería era batirme a duelo con un ángel, si no quedaba de otra, no planeaba echarme para atrás.

\- Eres…Sebastian Michaelis –reconoció levantando una ceja – es honor que un demonio de tu…categoría, como tu conozca mi nombre.

-"El ángel de la reina", hay muchos rumores sobre ti haya abajo –dije pasando de largo su tono sarcástico.

-mph…ya veo –mascullo molesto - Pasemos a otro tema.

-Adelante –concedí cruzándome de brazos, después de todo, quería saber algo, y si para eso tenía que soportar al maldito ser alado frente a mí, tenía que conformarme y hacer alarde de mi paciencia.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada recelosa al pequeño detrás mío.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe –respondí entre dientes, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por mi reacción. –mi turno, ¿porque hiciste esto? –pregunte a mi vez indicándole con un gesto a que me refería. – ¿te aburriste de ser el titiritero de la que estos humanos llaman reina?

-jajaja –rio ignorando mi falta de respuesta a su pregunta –veras, esta familia ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mi desde hace ya algún tiempo. Arruinan mis planes. La reina es manipulable, pero los Phantomhive son como una base para ella. Me canse de tratar de convencerla de destruir a toda la escoria de esta ciudad, de matarlos a todos. Ella cree que mientras exista su perro guardián, el equilibrio de su país será duradero.

-Así que por eso trataste de eliminar al conde –farfulle rodando los ojos

-No solo por eso, a decir verdad, mi plan se arruino desde hace ya un tiempo –suspiro volviendo su mirada fría – algunos ángeles han sido enviados para capturarme, así que ya no puedo permanecer más tiempo como "subordinado de la reina". Que mis planes se arruinaran fue culpa de Vincent Phantomhive, todo es su culpa, él lo arruino todo.

-¿por qué no lo mataste? –inquirí entrecerrando los ojos. –tuviste el tiempo suficiente, pero no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué?

El ángel embozo una sonrisa.

-Buena pregunta –exclamo acomodándose un mechón de cabello– tienes razón, pude haberlo hecho pero se me ocurrió algo mejor. Justo cuando iba a matarlo pensé que eso sería demasiado fácil, no habría mucho dolor incluso si lo torturaba, ¿Qué podía hacer? La respuesta me la dio él mismo cuando comente casualmente que seguro su hijo ya debía estar muerto; grito su nombre con tal desesperación que me sorprendió. Seguro que igual lo oíste, algo me dice que ya estabas cerca para ese momento. Imagina que será de él si lo hago ver como muere su hijo frente a sus ojos de la forma más dolorosamente posible y sin que él no pueda hacer nada. Querrá morir, y para ese momento yo le are el favor de sacarlo de toda su miseria.

El ángel soltó una carcajada con las alas agitándose por la emoción. Mi paciencia amenazo con terminarse.

-Pero ahora –continúo recobrando la compostura y mirándome con seriedad –tus estas arruinando mis planes. Has complicado mis planes. Aunque en parte agradezco que llegaras, de lo contrario el niño estaría muerto. Lo que ahora debo hacer es quitártelo.

Mis ojos brillaron en señal de advertencia.

-Este chico me pertenece. –sise levantado mi espada y apuntándole con ella.

-El tiempo será el que diga eso, Michaelis –respondió agitando las alas con más rapidez, elevándose poco a poco del suelo. –hasta entonces.

Sin decir más, el ángel se alejó con rapidez, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

_-En lo que te has metido Michaelis –_me dije volteando a mirar al azulino, quien inconsciente en el suelo era ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder.

Con lentitud me agache para tomarlo en brazos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Inconscientemente, el niño se acurruco en mi pecho son dejar de apretar los labios en señal de dolor. Sentí mi pecho calentarse, haciéndome sentir bien…pero extraño. Nunca antes lo había sentido.

Suspirando acerque mi rostro a la cabeza del menor, aspirando el tenue olor a sangre, sudor y… ¿chocolate?

Dedicándole una última mirada al niño en mis brazos, me adentre con él en la mansión.

Con parsimonia me dirigí hacia donde sentía la presencia del conde. A mi paso, me encargue de arreglar la mayor parte de la mansión, reduciendo considerablemente los daños hechos por el fuego, y salvando algunas cosas que me parecían importantes.

-Creo que esto bastara –murmure mirando a mi alrededor, asegurándome de dejar algunas paredes, habitaciones y demás trivialidades en mal estado para justificar el incendio.

Una vez frente a la habitación donde se encontraba el conde, sin miramientos me adentre en ella, encontrando aquel hombre amarrado en una silla completamente inconsciente, con la ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre.

-Así que tú eres el conde Vincent Phantomhive –comente mirándolo con detenimiento, notando el parecido que tenía con su hijo, a quien yo mantenía acurrucado en mi pecho.

Una vez más mira al niño en mis brazos. Si, era muy parecido a su padre, pero tenía algo más, era…un poco diferente, independientemente del físico. Algo en este niño me tenía encantado.

El sonido de carruajes acercarse me saco de mis cavilaciones, haciéndome bufar.

Caminando hacia uno de los sillones con el menor en brazos, cambie mi vestuario por uno más adecuado para la situación, al igual que mi apariencia.

Recostando al menor en el sillón, regrese al lado de Vincent, desatándolo llevándolo a otro sofá. Colocando una mano sobre su hombro, cure con dificultad las heridas causadas por el ángel, hasta donde me fue posible sin debilitarme tanto.

-Debo preparar todo –comente saliendo de la habitación, pues en cuanto mi sirviente despertara, lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO 3_

* * *

_¿Y bien? Que les pareció? Lamento si me quedo medio flojo pero es lo que mi cabeza puede hacer por ahora._

_Esta vez les juro que tratare de actualizar esta misma semana._

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^_

_Merezco review?_

_Besos y abrazos!_

**_Dewa matta!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola bombones! ^^ (si, estoy siendo lambiscona para que no me maten por no actualizar desde hace dos semanas TTnTT)

Bueno...perdón por la demora, entre en una crisis existencial y de falta de inspiración por lo que me la pase como zombi estas dos semanas -.-u de verdad lo lamento u.u waaa ni siquiera e leído fanfics, mi depresión me tubo jugando un videojuego en internet (?)

Igual me disculpo por mi desaparición en face, cuando me da la apatía no convivo con la gente porque soy súper fea persona ._. (Enserio, me comporto como una maldita)

En fin, hoy tuve un ataque de inspiración y este capítulo fue el resultado. así que sin más, les dejo el cap. Espero les guste ^^

Más notas al final del cap :)

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 4

-Pov Ciel-

Con lentitud, un calor demasiado agradable acaricio levemente mi piel expuesta hasta llegar a mi rostro, irritándome por la luminosidad que lo acompañaba. Incomodo, me di la vuelta, tratando de ocultarme de aquella luz tan molesta.

La cabeza me dolía, me dolía mucho, al igual que la mayor parte de mi cuerpo. Me sentía agarrotado, cansado…

Vagamente era capaz de escuchar voces y pasos sordos fuera de mi habitación.

-Te…termine con el comedor, voy al salón principal –grazno una voz de mujer.

-Yo para la cocina. –dijo entre dientes, y a modo de respuesta una voz masculina.

-¿Y yo que hago? –pregunto una tercera voz, esta sonaba juvenil y alegre.

-Ve al jardín principal, hay que arreglar los rosales –respondió a quien reconocí como Tanaka.

-¡Bien! – exclamo antes de salir corriendo. Sus pisadas eran fuertes y escandalosas.

-Ayúdale por favor –le pidió mi mayordomo a alguien más.

\- "Con gusto", dice Emily –murmuro una nueva voz, esta no denotaba nada, era lúgubre pero…agradable.

-Traten de no hacer tanto escándalo, los amos están durmiendo aun. En cualquier momento regresara Madame Red, así que dense prisa. –fue lo último que dijo mi mayordomo, recibiendo una afirmación de parte de todos. Después de eso solo se escucharon varias pisadas que anunciaban la retirada de todos.

A excepción de Tanaka, ¿quiénes eran las otras personas?

Con lentitud, me atreví a abrir los ojos, siendo incapaz de ver con claridad en un principio debido a que la luz que entraba por la ventana me lo impedía. Fue cuestión de segundos para que mi vista al fin se acostumbrara, permitiéndome ver con toda claridad, pero…solo con un ojo, pues el otro no vislumbraba nada. Asustado, me lleve una mano al lugar, palpando lo que parecía ser una gasa, más al recorrerla, pude notar que se trataba de un vendaje que rodeaba mi cabeza pasando por encima de mi ojo derecho.

-¿Que…es esto? –jadee abriendo los ojos como platos cuando un montón de recuerdos se dispararon por mi cabeza sin aviso alguno, dejándome completamente estático.

"Eso no pudo haber pasado…estoy en mi habitación…y Tanaka está aquí…pero…ayer la mansión se estaba quemando…. ¿fue un sueño?"

-Eso no explicaría esto –susurre.

Sintiendo mi cuerpo comenzar a temblar, me ayude con las manos para poder sentarme en la cama.

-¡Ah! –gemí al sentir un fuerte dolor proveniente de uno de mis costados. Tragando saliva lleve una mano al lugar, sintiendo como mi torso era rodeado por otro vendaje que pasaba debajo de mi camisón.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando de forma violenta bote a un lado las cobijas que me cubrían, para después levantarme con dificultad de la cama y dirigirme con cierta dificultad al espejo cuerpo entero acomodado en una de las paredes.

Una vez parado frente a él, me quede sin aliento.

Estaba vestido con un camisón limpio y unos shorts color crema, mi cabello estaba despeinado. Aparte de los vendajes sobre mi ojo derecho y mi torso (que no podía ver pero si sentir), había otros más en mis piernas y brazos, cubriendo -lo que recordaba de anoche- raspones y rasguños. Había otro vendaje en mi cuello y una gaza sobre una de mis mejillas.

Por varios segundos me quede parado frente al espejo, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Eso…fue… real? – pregunte a la nada dando un paso atrás, con las manos sobre la cabeza y una expresión descolocada que se reflejaba en el espejo frente a mí.

Cerrando los ojos me lleve una mano a la boca. En mi cabeza, imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a torturarme sin descanso, recordaba cada golpe, palabra y rostro de quienes habían estado por matarme, al igual que era capaz de recordar con toda claridad a quien había salvado mi vida…y me había ofrecido un trato.

_No, seguro fue un sueño…eso no pudo haber pasado…_

Un sonido metálico me hizo abrir los ojos alarmado, solo para presenciar como las cortinas de mi habitación se cerraban por si solas de forma violenta haciéndome dar un salto, y dejándome sumergido en la oscuridad.

_No puede estar pasándome esto…._

-¿¡Qué…!? –quise protestar, más el sonido de un suspiro que no era mío me hizo congelarme.

-Así que ya despertaste. Pensé que tardarías más tiempo –comento una voz que para mi desgracia, pude reconocer.

_Estoy soñando, estoy soñando…-_me repetí mentalmente dándome vuelta hacia dónde provenía aquella voz.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunte escrutando con la vista entre las penumbras, sintiendo el aire pesado y frio.

Una carcajada retumbo por toda las habitación, helándome los huesos.

Detrás de la puerta pude escuchar a alguien pasar. Estaba por gritar para pedir ayuda cuando una respiración sobre mi cuello me paralizo.

-Hazlo, y esa persona morirá, mi pequeño sirviente –susurro el inquilino quedamente, detrás de mí, acariciando cada palabra.

Con los ojos como platos me aleje bruscamente de aquella voz, dándome la vuelta para poder ver a mi interlocutor, más era imposible, no podía ver nada.

-Creo que esto es lo que quieres –dijo mi acompañante al tiempo que una de las lámparas se encendía, otorgando la suficiente luz como para poder ver la silueta frente a mí.

-¡TU! –exclame con el corazón a mil, viendo escépticamente al demonio que me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parado y de brazos cruzados a tan solo dos metros de distancia. No vestía la misma ropa con la que lo había visto por primera vez, y tampoco tenía sus alas. Esta vez estaba vistiendo un traje negro típico de un mayordomo. A pesar de no poder ver con toda claridad su rostro, mi mirada se enfocó exclusivamente en sus característicos ojos rojos, brillantes y peligrosos, que me miraban de forma…extraña, como si admirara algo fuera de la realidad. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina, me sentía vulnerable.

-Veo que me reconoces, eso es bueno –comento el pelinegro pidiendo mi atención.

Recobrando mi postura, lo mire fríamente, aparentando una calma que no tenía.

-Espero no hayas olvidado el trato que hicimos, Ciel –continuo recalcando la última palabra.

-…No, no lo olvide –susurre entrecerrando lo ojos, sin poder evitar un estremecimiento al escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado con su voz ¿Cómo es que lo sabía?

_Por favor… que esto sea solo un sueño…_

-Acércate –pidió ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, y embozando una sonrisa aun mas ancha, dejando ver una dentadura "humana" de perfectos dientes blancos.

-No –Me negué dando un paso atrás.

Supe que había cometido un grave error cuando si mirada se volvió fría y seria.

-Es una orden.

Apenas dijo eso, un dolor agudo apareció en mi ojo "herido", me quemaba. Era desgarrador.

-¿¡Que…que me está pasando!? –exigí saber sintiendo como el dolor se multiplicaba con rapidez, haciéndome jadear.

-Obedece la orden -me dijo recobrando la sonrisa e indicándome con una mano que me acercara a él.

Tan solo de pensar en volver a negarme, el dolor creció más, haciéndome soltar lágrimas.

Tragándome mi orgullo, camine hacia el demonio, soportando ver su sonrisa triunfal.

Una vez frente a él, y a solo unos centímetros, el dolor desapareció casi por completo. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, me limpie las lágrimas derramadas, evitando mirara al mayor.

-Eso que acaba de suceder se repetirá cada vez que te niegues a una orden mía –me explico acercando sus aguantadas manos a mí y colocándolas sobre mis hombros, que por instinto encogí ante el toque.

Dignándome a mirarlo, lo hice con ira, aun tratando de normalizar mi agitada respiración.

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?–pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Sus ojos brillaron color rosa brillante, dejándome sin aliento.

-No exactamente…-exhale sintiéndome inusualmente mareado.

-Anoche tú y yo hicimos un trato –suspiro quitándose el guante izquierdo para después mostrarme el dorso de su mano, en la que tenía dibujado un…sello, que consistía en un pentagrama invertido rodeado por dos círculos, uno delgado y otro conformado por picas. Sin darme tiempo a preguntarle al respecto me tomo de un brazo, jalándome con tranquilidad hasta el espejo.

-Espe… -trate de protestar.

-Calla –me corto deteniéndose y soltándome frente al espejo, para de inmediato situarse detrás de mí y así comenzar a retirar, sin dificultad alguna, el vendaje que cubría mi ojo derecho. En menos de diez segundos, la venda acabo en el suelo.

-Ábrelo –ordeno al ver que mantenía mi ojo cerrado.

Dando un suspiro obedecí, ignorando el leve dolor que me representaba hacerlo, quedando impactado por lo que veía: El mismo sello que ese hombre tenía sobre la mano, yo lo tenía sobre mi ojo. Sin poder creerlo di un paso enfrente. El sello era color…violeta, casi morado, mientras que todo mi ojo completamente negro. Era extraño que a pesar de eso fuera capaz de ver con toda claridad.

-Este sello deja en claro que me perteneces, y con el puedo saber en dónde estás –explico el demonio mirándome por el espejo –no puedes huir de mí.

Incapaz de decir algo, me mantuve quieto, ocultando mi mirada con mi flequillo.

-Entiendo. –susurre sintiendo mis ojos escocer.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

Dando un respingo me zafe de su agarre, mirándolo con enfado.

El de traje de mayordomo entrecerró los ojos pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de molestia.

-Dime que no estás pensando en hacer una escena –suspiro dedicándome una mirada fría y con sus labios formando una línea.

-Por supuesto que no planeo eso, soy una persona de palabra y cumpliré con el trato. –dije chasqueando la lengua pues me ofendía que ese hombre pensara lo contrario de mí.

El demonio coloco su dedo índice y pulgar bajo su barbilla, cambiando su expresión a una un tanto….escéptica.

-¿Que paso con mi padre? –pregunte aprovechando su silencio. Necesitaba saber si, tal como había escuchado decir a Tanaka, él estaba vivo.

-Oh, él está bien–respondió sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, está vivo y en unos cuantos días estará completamente recuperado de sus heridas.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio ante esas noticias, una nueva pregunta se formuló en mi cabeza.

-… ¿Por qué sucedió lo de ayer? –inquirí apretando los puños. Era poco decir que estaba furioso por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. El apellido Phantomhive había estado a punto de morir, necesitaba una explicación de ello.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño en clara señal de enfado. Por un momento sentí miedo al ver su mirada carmesí destilar tanto…odio.

-Eso te lo diré después, aquí no es el lugar ni el momento. – mascullo con una mueca.

-…De acuerdo…-acepte a regañadientes.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No. –Me apresure a decir -¿Qué pasara con mi padre?

-Tal como acordamos, me he encargado de su completa seguridad. He reunido a las personas indicas para su protección de ahora en adelante. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Cerrando los ojos, asentí con lentitud.

El demonio dio un paso hacia mí.

-Espera…-pedí sin retroceder. Apretando los dientes, lo mire a los ojos con muda suplica. No tenía miedo de lo que sería de mí, eso no me importaba pues sabía que al tomar esta decisión mi padre estaría a salvo. Con saber eso, no me importaba si me quemaba en las llamas del infierno, o si el demonio frente a mí me mataba de la forma más cruel posible, pero antes de eso, necesitaba hacer una ultima cosa.

El pelinegro espero paciente lo que quería decir.

-Tal como dije hace unos momentos….no pienso faltar a mi palabra, me iré contigo sin objeción alguna, pero quiero pedirte una última cosa –dije en un susurro, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Para mi representaba un gran esfuerzo pedir algo de forma tan amable y sumisa. Era denigrante para alguien de mi posición.

El pelinegro me miro sin expresión alguna, como si no estuviera aquí. Parecía estar pensando algo importante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –mascullo volviendo a enfocar la mirada en mí.

-Quiero ver a mi padre…solo una vez más –susurre luchando porque mi voz no se quebrara. Ese era mi último deseo, quería tener la oportunidad de poder despedirme de mi progenitor, no podía dejarlo de la misma forma que mi madre.

Sin decir nada, el demonio dio otro paso hacia mí, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros. Debido a la diferencia de altura me vi obligado a levantar la mirada, con cierto deje de duda. Mis sentidos se agudizaron al notar con intranquilidad que su expresión parecía la de un animal salvaje dudando entre si atacar o no.

En un movimiento limpio y firme, el hombre levanto una mano (la que no tenía puesto el guante) y la coloco sobre mi cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello. A pesar de no estar haciendo contacto directo con mi piel, podía sentí lo fría que era su mano, como la de un muerto, aunque la sensación era muy diferente…

-Tienes 10 minutos. Si en ese tiempo no estás aquí iré por ti. Que no vea tu ojo –dijo finalmente tendiéndome una gaza que con duda tome, antes de alejarse de mí, yendo a recargarse contra la pared más lejana, en donde la luz de lámpara no alcanzaba, quedando oculto en la oscuridad.

Sintiendo un hormigueo en donde antes había estado su mano, asentí con cierta torpeza antes de dirigirme con pasos apresurados hacia la puerta al tiempo que me colocaba la gaza sobre el ojo que tenía el sello.

Una vez coloque adecuadamente la gaza, tome con una mano el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a girarlo, más en lugar de eso me atreví a darme la vuelta hacia donde la figura del demonio se había perdido.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunte con cautela, encontrando entre la oscuridad los ya conocidos ojos rojos, que en no despegaban su vista de todos y cada uno de mis movimientos.

Por diez segundos no obtuve contestación, por lo que soltando un suspiro mire el reloj en la pared de la derecha: 8: 37. Tragando saliva me di la vuelta hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irme, más cuando me encontraba por abrirla, el respondió.

-Sebastian –murmuro cansinamente desde su lugar– Sebastian Michaelis.

Sin saber porque mi cuerpo se negó a moverse siquiera un milímetro, me mantuve rígido frente a la puerta por varios segundos, debatiéndome entre si decir algo o no, hasta que finalmente me decidí.

-El mío, por lo visto, ya lo sabes, pero aun así lo diré: mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive –dije antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza antes de correr hacia la habitación de mi padre (que se encontraba a 5 habitaciones de la mía) sin detenerme a mirar nada.

Una vez estuve frente a la puerta de mi progenitor, la abrí sin llamar y me adentre sin dudar en la blanca estancia que era tenuemente iluminada por los rayos de sol que se filtraba por el ventanal, que era decorado con cortinas ligeras color azul claro, a gran diferencia de las mías que eran gruesas y color negro. Mi padre y yo siempre habíamos chocado en cuanto a nuestros gustos en la decoración.

Dejando de un lado la impresión inicial, me acerque con prisa hasta la gran cama en la que pude ver, descansaba mi padre, tapado hasta el pecho por las cobijas, y quien con mi alboroto, comenzaba a despertar.

-Papá…-susurre con alegría una vez a su lado. Tal como el demonio había dicho, estaba bien, tenía cortes superficiales en el rostro y los brazos, y seguramente más en otras partes de su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por la camisa blanca y las cobijas.

-¿Ciel…? –pregunto mi padre con voz apenas audible incorporando medio cuerpo en la cama con ayuda de sus brazos, antes de abrir los ojos como platos al enfocar su mirada en mi rostro.

Sin dejarlo reaccionar a mi presencia, me lance contra él abrazándolo por el cuello, sin poder contenerme y dejando salir gruesas lágrimas de felicidad, dolor y tristeza.

Apenas mi procreador salió de su sorpresa, correspondió mi abrazo con la misma intensidad que yo, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Ciel… –susurro acariciando con una mano mi cabello, haciéndome sentir como cuando era pequeño. Con un poco de sorpresa pude sentir el leve temblor que recorría su cuerpo y las apenas perceptibles lágrimas que mojaban mi hombro.

_-Papá…lo siento –_pensé con dolor mirando el reloj sobre la pared. Me quedaban 8 minutos. 8 minutos antes de separarme para siempre de mi padre.

Con el corazón afligido apreté los parpados deseando con todo mi ser que esto no fuera más que un sueño, que no tuviera que despedirme de mi padre, que no tuviera que déjalo solo; pero era inútil, esto estaba pasando y tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que me quedaba.

Aflojando un poco mí agarre me separe un poco de mi progenitor, lo suficiente para poder verlo cara a cara. Sus ojos, al igual que los míos, estaban cristalinos y llorosos.

Como si lo hubiéramos acordado ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte –comento mi padre revolviéndome el cabello.

-Lo mismo digo –conteste con voz ahogada. Luchando por no romper en llanto de nueva cuenta.

-No puedo creer que estuve a punto de perderte, lo siento Ciel, perdóname por no haber podido hacer nada –susurro recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Papa, no te preocupes, lo que importa es que ambos estamos bien, estoy aquí… –Murmure acariciando su espalda con suavidad, sintiendo con aflicción que mi corazón se partía en pedazos.

Después de unos segundos mi padre se recobró, levantando la cabeza y mostrándome una ligera sonrisa.

-Papa… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunte en un suspiro, sintiendo un peso enorme sobre mis hombros.

-Ash Landers –mascullo endureciendo la mirada – él fue quien planeo todo. Aun no sé exactamente la razón, cuando platico conmigo durante el incendio yo estaba aturdido, no entendí nada de lo que dijo, menciono algo sobre "limpiar Londres de las almas impuras", y muchas cosas más que no tenían sentido alguno. Después dijo que no era el único en la mansión y que seguro tú ya debías estar muerto…, después de eso caí inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba aquí, aún estaba oscuro…

De la nada su expresión cambio a una confundida.

-¿Que paso después?

-Un hombre entro a la habitación, era joven, quizá unos cuantos años menos que yo y estaba vestido de mayordomo, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Sebastian? No lo recuerdo, dijo que había sido mandado por la reina, tenía una carta de parte de ella, en la que explicaba que lo había mandado para recopilar datos de lo sucedido. Le pregunte qué había pasado y el me explico que no estaba del todo seguro, que ya se estaba investigando el caso y que lamentablemente los hombres que atacaron la mansión habían escapado cuando llego la policía. Después le pregunte por ti y me dijo que estabas bien, descansando en tu habitación. –murmuro acomodándose mejor en la cama para quedar recargado contra el respaldo y jalándome de la mano para sentarme junto a el -Después entro Tanaka, de verdad que me sorprendí, detrás de él venía Madame Red. Tanaka dijo que lo dejaron inconsciente en la cocina, probablemente pensaron que no sobreviviría al incendio que provocaron los atacantes. El joven dijo que el incendio se había extinguido por sí solo, y que resultaron dañados algunas habitaciones y pasillos, nada de importancia.

_Ese demonio…_

-Y veo –suspire lo último todo a Sebastian. Porque yo había visto mi mansión perdida en el fuego y era imposible que los daños hayan sido tan pocos.

-Oh, ahora tenemos nuevos sirvientes, los consiguió este joven. Son muy….interesantes. –agrego riendo un poco.

Apretando la mano que sostenía la mía y que me brindaba tanto calor y tranquilidad, mire una vez más el reloj sobre la pared. Marcaba las 8: 45.

_3 minutos…_

Ya iba siendo hora de despedirme.

-¿Ciel? –la voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte regresando mi vista a él.

-¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto acariciando una de mis mejillas, y pasando la mano sobre mi ojo con la gaza -¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Tranquilo, solo son unos rasguños. Y…en cuanto a esto –explique señalando mi ojo –no lo perdí, solo está algo lastimado.

-De acuerdo. –exhalo volviendo a abrazarme.

-Papa….-susurre odiando el tiempo, por pasar tan rápido en estos momentos –te quiero, te quiero mucho.

-Yo igual Ciel, eso lo sabes bien –respondió con cierta confusión en la voz

-Ayer en la noche pensé en algo –susurre abrazándolo con más fuerza - quiero que me prometas una cosa…

-¿qué es?

Armándome de valor, rompí el abrazo, embozando la sonrisa más convincente que fui capaz de hacer.

-Si algo llegara a pasarme, quiero que sigas adelante, aunque no esté yo aquí. Necesito que me lo prometas–pedí indicándole con la mirada que hablaba enserio.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, mi padre bajo la mirada hacia las cobijas, quedándose de esa forma varios segundos hasta que resoplando regreso su vista a mí.

-Bien, lo prometo –suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello –pero prométeme lo mismo.

-lo prometo –dije reprimiendo un suspiro de alivio.

_Lo siento, papá…_

-Iré a cambiarme –avise dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarme de la cama.

-Te veo en el comedor –dijo jalándome de un brazo para darme un beso en la frente.

Asintiendo una vez, me dirigí hacia la puerta, volteando hacia mi padre para recibir una sonrisa cálida que me transmitió la valentía suficiente para salir y caminar de regreso a mi habitación.

Apenas estuve frente a esta, respire ondo una vez antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta, quedando sumido en la oscuridad de nueva cuenta.

-Estaba a punto de ir por ti – comento la voz del demonio, demasiada cerca para mi gusto.

Agudizando mis sentidos trate de identificar de donde venía su voz.

-Estoy aquí –anuncio el demonio posando sus manos sobre mis hombros, desde atrás. Justo en ese momento una de las lámparas se encendió, igual que hace unos minutos.

Tragando saliva gire la cabeza a un lado, viendo las afiladas y negras uñas contrastando contra mi camisón y la blanca mano a la que pertenecían.

-Ya me di cuenta –dije tratando de no demostrar nerviosismo. Las manos me sudaban.

Con lentitud sus manos se deslizaron de mis hombros, dejándome libre para moverme.

Apretando los puños, me di la vuelta, soltando un jadeo al ver ante mí la "otra forma" de Sebastian que nuevamente vestía su ajustada ropa de cuero, aunque esta vez tenía puesta una gabardina negra bastante larga que le llegaba casi a los tobillos Detrás de su espalda se encontraban encogidas sus alas.

-¿Sorprendido? –inquirió el azabache con una sonrisa divertida.

-En lo absoluto –mentí. A pesar de ya haberlo visto así anteriormente, la impresión no dejaba de sorprenderme. Era….avasallador.

\- jajaja claro –dijo con tono sarcástico.

-¡Cállate! –grite comenzando a perder la paciencia.

De un momento a otro el rostro del demonio se encontró a muy escasos centímetros del mío, tanto que podía sentir sus labios rozando los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder por la impresión ¿en qué momento se había movido? Soltando un gritillo me apresure a alejarme del pelinegro, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Sentía mi cara arder.

Sin darme tiempo a reponerme, el de alas negras se acuclillo frente a mí, mirándome duramente.

-No olvides tu posición ahora, mi pequeño sirviente –sonrió de medio lado levantándose y tendiéndome una mano.

Chasqueando la lengua, desvié la mirada hacia el suelo, dudando entre si aceptar su ayuda o no hacerlo. Decidiendo no aceptarla, trate de levantarme por mi mismo, más un dolor en uno de mis costados me regreso al suelo, haciéndome soltar una exclamación de dolor.

Resignado, espere algún comentario sarcástico o una burla de parte del azabache, más nada de eso llego. Desconcertado, levante la mirada, más el demonio ya no estaba frente a mí.

Antes de poder decir nada, me encontré siendo levantado del suelo y cargado estilo nupcial cortesía del ojirojo, que mantenía una expresión preocupada.

-¿¡Que crees estás haciendo!? –Casi grite, sonrojándome hasta la medula y retorciéndome en sus brazos– ¡bájame!, ¡estoy bien!

-No –negó con firmeza –ya es hora de irnos.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, deje de retorcerme, quedándome quieto en brazos del azabache.

-Tengo una pregunta –anuncie sin mirarlo – No regresaremos jamás ¿verdad?

-Correcto –respondió el azabache de manera seca.

Soltando un suspiro me quite la gaza que cubría mi ojo derecho. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba…y a pesar de eso mi corazón me dolía. ¿Mi padre podría superar esto?

-¿al menos podrías dejarme empacar o cambiarme? –me queje ocultando mi tristeza.

-No necesitas empacar nada, y apenas lleguemos a nuestro destino te dejare cambiarte de ropa. –Dijo caminando hasta el centro de la habitación –si quieres llevar algo que sea pequeño y no estorbe.

-Solo quiero el libro y los anillos que están sobre mi buro –pedí luchando por mantener mi cabeza fría. Este tipo era irritante.

Sin decir nada, el demonio camino hacia donde le había dicho estaban las cosas que quería.

-Tómalas –ordeno agachándose un poco para que me fuera fácil hacerlo.

-Gracias –masculle obedeciendo, poniéndome los anillos en el dedo correspondiente y antes de abrazar el libro contra mi pecho.

-¿Ya es todo? –pregunto regresando al centro de la estancia.

-Si –respondí con la mirada gacha.

-En ese caso, vámonos –murmuro extendiendo sus negras y emplumadas alas.

Repentinamente un montón de plumas negras comenzaron a rodearnos, saliendo de todas partes, la habitación comenzó a verse borrosa debido al movimiento de las plumas. Inconscientemente cerré los ojos y me acurruque en el pecho del demonio, sintiéndome inusualmente mareado.

-¡CIEL! –escuche gritar la voz de mi padre. Asustado abrí los ojos, solo para ver la figura de mi progenitor abrir la puerta estrepitosamente.

Inmediatamente después, todo se volvió oscuro.

-_Adiós papá –_murmure en un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

* * *

Bien, ese fue el cap 4 ñ.ñ ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sigo la historia o la borro y me tiro de un puente? ñ.ñ

Me disculpo nuevamente por desaparecer del mundo son avisar -.- tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir u.u

No sé si pueda actualizar esta semana, esa es la idea pero tengo cita en el hospital para más estudios y eso siempre arruina mi buen humor -.-

Gracias a todas las personas que siguen este fic, las amo!


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas noches a todos/todas.

Si, lo sé, seguro ni me recuerdan :´C pero igual sé que todo es mi culpa por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por más de 2 meses y sin avisar, a pesar de haber prometido con anterioridad que no lo volvería a hacer.

Lo siento mucho. Créame que yo odio con mi alma cuando las escritoras (o escritores) se desaparecen sin decir nada y dejan sus fics incompletos (me odio tanto)

Igual me disculpo por las personas que deje colgadas en chat.

Solo…les pido comprensión. La prepa se me complico este semestre (todo se puso muy pesado…) y tuve algunos problemas con eso, con mi familia, mi maldito tiempo, mi maldito alter ego etc. (lo sé, maldigo mucho. Perdonen) Pero bueno, ¡mañana es mi último día de clases! Salve el semestre con buenas notas (en lo que cabe…) y mis vacaciones son largas! ^^

Bien, dejando de lado lo anterior. La verdad es que este capítulo tenía solo dos cuartillas escritas desde hace varias semanas y de plano no podía avanzarle por falta de tiempo e inspiración. Pero debido a que como son los últimos días no me dejaron tareas y por milagro divino ayer abrí el documento, agarre la onda y wow, mi cabeza se puso a maquinar. Así que hoy termine el capítulo, le di una revisada y aquí esta J

Nuevamente, perdonen.

* * *

**Nota:** en este capítulo aparecerá un personaje inventado y se ara mención de otro(s). En lo personal, no me gusta hacer eso de inventar personajes, pero necesitaba a fuerzas que estos existieran para así poder explicar algunas cosas.

Estos personajes no tendrán relevancia en la historia. Es más, hablaran muy poco o quizá nada xDD Eso ya lo verán ^^

Espero esto no les moleste u.u

El nombre de uno de los personajes lo tome prestado de una gran y querida amiga mía a la cual amo! (Te amo mujer!) ^^

Sin más que decir, las/los dejo leer

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 5

_Inmediatamente después, todo se volvió oscuro._

_-Adiós papá –murmure en un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos. _

Sintiendo mi cuerpo ligero pero con una sensación de vértigo, abrí de nueva cuenta los ojos. Aun podía escuchar el batir de las plumas a mí alrededor pero no podía ver nada. Todo estaba oscuro, inquietantemente oscuro.

Agarrando con fuerza el libro en mis manos, trate de distraerme pasando mis dedos por el lomo y los costados, sintiendo la suave textura, aunque lastimosamente, eso no me sirvió de nada. El agobio no me dejaba en paz, amenazando con arrastrarme a la paranoia pues no sabía lo que sería de mí de ahora en adelante.

¡Odiaba esto!, Odiaba el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que la oscuridad y la incertidumbre causaban en mí, odiaba mi miedo y los malditos acontecimientos que me había arrastrado a estar en esta situación.

Apretando los dientes debido a la ira, sentí las lágrimas aglomerarse en mis ojos, pugnando por salir y expresar mi impotencia, pero no, no lloraría, eso no me serviría absolutamente de nada, eso no aria que mi situación cambiara y que esto no estuviera pasando; hacer eso solo me aria ver patético.

Con un nudo en la garganta, opte por volver a cerrar los ojos; después de todo, en cualquier momento llegaríamos a nuestro destino -fuera cual fuera- y aunque odiaba admitirlo, temía lo que me esperaba.

Me parecía un poco extraño no escuchar comentario alguno del demonio que me cargaba sin señal de cansancio. Sentía su pecho moverse al ritmo de su relajada respiración, y el tranquilo palpitar de su corazón, sintiendo sorpresa al poder sentir esta última acción, pues al tratarse de un demonio no me esperaba eso, aunque pensándolo bien, no era cosa rara, pues humano o no, era un "ser vivo" ¿cierto?

Un tanto intranquilo, me mantuve quieto en brazos del demonio, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, pues fuera extraño o no, me tranquilizaba sentirlo cerca de mi entre tanta oscuridad. A fin de cuentas, y aunque fuera solo por ahora, él no me aria daño.

Sintiendo una ligera ráfaga de viento golpearme, supuse que el "viaje" había terminado. Ahora sentía el suave mecer de Sebastian al caminar, al igual que podía escuchar sus sinuosos pasos al tocar el suelo.

-¿Estas despierto? –pregunto el demonio rompiendo el silencio con voz grave, haciéndome dar un salto.

-…Si –respondí con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Entonces abre los ojos. Hemos llegado –murmuro antes de soltar un leve suspiro.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, obedecí de forma lenta, temiendo a la imagen que aparecería ante mí, y quedando completamente sorprendido cuando mi vista se topó con esta. Frente a mí, a tan solo unos cuantos metros, de un tamaño quizá más grande que la de mi familia, una gran mansión de mármol blanco y techo color negro se mostraba ante mis ojos. Su diseño seguía la moda del siglo actual, aunque también tenía toques del siglo XVIII. Varias ventanas adornaban el frente exquisitamente, más todas estas estaban bloqueadas por cortinas de un intenso color rojo. Esa mansión, su enorme y espacioso jardín repleto de arbustos con rosas rojas, la reja metálica color negra y con forma en lanzas verticales cuya base de roca rustica de casi 2 metros, y su portón negro abierto de par en par, parecía -de forma bastante peculiar- estarnos dando la bienvenida.

Recobrándome de la impresión inicial quite mi atención de esa gran mansión, para darme cuenta de que parecía ser de noche ya. ¿Tanto tiempo nos había llevado llegar aquí? Levantando la mirada pude ver la luna sobre mi cabeza, una gran luna de sangre que al igual que los ojos del demonio que me cargaba, era capaz de hipnotizarme.

Escuchando el sonido del viento, esta vez me concentre en tratar de saber más del lugar en el que me encontraba. Justo ahora, el demonio cruzaba la entrada al jardín, momento en el cual el portón se cerró por si solo y sin hacer casi ningún sonido. Con cierta confusión, note que a los alrededores de la mansión no había más que árboles y más árboles, todos enormes y de diferente tipo que se erguían orgullosos hacia el cielo.

Curioso, me atreví a asomarme por sobre el hombro de Sebastian (quien para este momento no tenía sus alas), para ver con sorpresa que solo un pequeño sendero partía del portón hasta lo profundo del bosque, perdiéndose en lo más oscuro de este. Tenía que admitir que la vista era única. Tenía cierta belleza peligrosa que llamaba mi atención.

Volviendo mi vista enfrente, admire el bello jardín que estábamos atravesando. Rosas rojas adornaban gran parte de este, haciendo que el aire estuviera impregnado de su aroma. A mi parecer eran demasiadas y el color no me agradaba del todo pues no era un rojo…vivo, sino lo contrario, era demasiado opaco, marrón. Simplemente no me gustaba.

Llegando a la entrada de la mansión, la puerta doble se abrió de par en par, revelando que tras ella no había nadie, solo un gran recibidor de piso implacablemente negro y limpio con una lujosa alfombra a juego con las cortinas. Las paredes de color hueso contrastaban a la perfección con las gruesas cortinas. Unos metros enfrente, una imperiosa escalera color blanco con detalles plateados conducía al segundo piso, dividiéndose en dos a mitad del camino y siguiendo su ruta hacia la derecha e izquierda respectivamente.

-¿Sorprendido? –pregunto el demonio interrumpiendo el silencio y mi distracción, mientras que a pasos contantes ahora subía las escaleras, tomando rumbo a la derecha.

-Algo –murmure al llegar al final, mirando con atención el pasillo que ahora atravesábamos –este lugar es muy grande…

Mi observación pareció distraerlo un poco pues por unos segundos se mantuvo sin dar señales de querer decir algo más. Frunciendo los labios oculte mi nerviosismo. ¿Por qué me estaba llevando por aquí? En toda mansión los cuartos de servicio siempre están en el piso de abajo, esa era una regla general.

_¿Adónde me llevas?_

-… ¿Quién más vive aquí? –pregunte en un suspiro tratando de calmarme.

-Solo yo, por así decirlo –respondió con simpleza, deteniéndose por fin frente a una de las puertas de lado izquierdo.

Aguantando mi peso con un solo brazo, abrió la puerta sin dificultad alguna, revelando un espacioso dormitorio completamente amueblado. Con una cama grande con doseles, y cobijas azules y blancas con almohadillas del mismo color, una cómoda color caoba, armarios y tocador a juego. La habitación era iluminada de forma cálida con elegantes lámparas en las paredes y una sutil araña en el techo. Las paredes eran azul marino con bordes blancos y cortinas de terciopelo negro.

-Tu habitación –anuncio Sebastian bajándome al suelo con lentitud.

_¡¿Mi habitación?!_

-…E-enserio…? –voltee a mirarlo con escepticismo. ¿No se suponía que a partir de ahora yo era su sirviente? ¿Por qué me daba una habitación así?¡Y en el segundo piso!

-Si

-Pero…-mi voz se apagó ante la fija mirada que me dirigía.

-Encontraras ropa en el armario. Cámbiate. Apenas termines búscame abajo ¿entendido?– dijo dándose la vuelta para retirarse

-…Si –respondí abrazando inconscientemente el libro que había traído conmigo.

-Apresúrate –musito antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, me apresure a ir y poner el seguro, sintiéndome un tanto estúpido por ello. Era obvio que una puerta no me protegería contra un demonio.

Bufando, camine en dirección a la llamativa cama, pasando una mano sobre ella y sintiendo la suave y exquisita textura de la seda. Sinceramente, tenía ganas de echarme sobre la cama, se veía cómoda y yo me sentía cansado. Mala combinación.

Ignorando esos pensamientos, deje mi libro sobre la cómoda, antes de dirigirme con lentitud a uno de los grandes armarios del dormitorio. Abriendo las puertas de par en par, admire con cierta sorpresa que la gran cantidad de ropa que había ocupaba todo el espacio disponible, estando acomodada en al menos 25 ganchos.

En la parte de abajo había 7 pares de zapatos (3 eran botas), cada par a juego con la ropa colgada sobre ellos. Abriendo uno de los cajones a los lados, encontré ropa interior, calcetines, guantes, moños, corbatines, y muchas cosas más que completaban los conjuntos.

Tragando saliva, me dirigí al otro armario –que era un poco más pequeño- y abriéndolo con cierto nerviosismo me topé con más ropa repartida en compartimientos cuadrados en la parte de arriba, que era donde se encontraban algunas toallas y sabanas. En medio, e igualmente colgando en ganchos como en el otro armario, había 5 batas de baño color crema y 7 camisones para dormir del mismo diseño que el que ahora traía puesto. Todos eran de tonalidades claras y limpias. Uno de los cajones de los lados tenía más ropa interior. En la parte de abajo habían unos cuantos pares de zapatos de tela.

Volviendo a cerrar las puertas de ese armario regrese al anterior tomando al azar uno de los conjuntos ahí colgados y llevándolo a la cama, para regresar por lo demás. Una vez toda afuera cerré las puertas y comence a quitarme la ropa, teniendo especial cuidado de no estirarme demasiado pues aun sentía dolor en uno de mis costados. Sentándome en la cama me cambie de ropa interior antes de levantarme para comenzar a ponerme el conjunto que había "escogido", mirando con anticipación que el vendaje en mi torso estuviera bien acomodado, asintiendo distraídamente al ver que así era.

Poniéndome primeramente la camisa blanca con holanes en mangas, pecho y parte del cuello, después me puse con unos pantalones azul fuerte que se ajustaban un tanto a mi piel. Sobre la camisa iba un chaleco negro que se ajustaba un poco en la cintura, provocándome algo de dolor debido a la herida en mi costado derecho. Ignorando esa incomodidad me vestí con la última prenda; un saco a juego con todo lo anterior y que se mantenía abierto y despejado de enfrente, siendo más largo en la parte de atrás llegando a la mitad de mis piernas teniendo un poco de vuelo en esa parte, simulando-a mi parecer- la silueta de un vestido, estando adornado por un gran moño atrás en la línea de la cintura.

Para finalizar, me calce -con algo de dificultad- unas botas con tacón de 4 cm color negras con listones azules y un moño del mismo color enfrente.

Una vez completamente vestido, tome la ropa que me había quitado y la deposite en un sesto que se encontraba al lado de uno de los armarios y que supuse tenía esa función. Después me dirigí al tocador, admirando con algo de vergüenza mi reflejo. La ropa que estaba usando era algo llamativa, jamás había usado algo así, esto le daba más presencia a mi persona y eso me desagradaba bastante pues no me gustaba llamar la atención.

Soltando un largo suspiro acerque mi rostro al espejo, retirándome con cuidado la gasa sobre mi mejilla y la de mi ojo, mirando con resignación la figura dibujada sobre este último. En cuanto a la herida de la mejilla, esta no se veía mal a pesar de tratarse de un corte algo profundo, aunque no muy grande.

Agarrando un peine, lo pase por mi cabello con lentitud, tomándome mi tiempo deliberadamente.

Una vez completamente listo salí de la habitación, dándole una última mirada a esta antes de cerrar la puerta.

Pasándome una mano por el cabello, emprendí la caminata a través del pasillo, observando con algo de desconfianza el lugar, pues todo estaba bastante silencioso, alterando mis nervios y llevándome a caminar más a prisa, hasta legar a las escaleras, que un poco más calmado baje con pasos lentos admirando de nueva cuenta el bello diseño del lugar.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, fue cuando me di cuenta que Sebastian no estaba, o más bien, que no me había dicho en que habitación iba a esta esperándome.

_Estúpido demonio…_

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, me decidí a vagar por el lugar hasta encontrar a Sebastian, aprovechando para conocer más de lo que ahora en adelante seria mi "hogar".

-¿Hogar…? –susurre de forma apenas audible.

¡Este jamás seria mi hogar! mi hogar estaba con mi padre, en la mansión donde nací, crecí y me convertí en quien soy; en donde conocí las más grande de las felicidades y también donde sufrí la más grande de las tristezas.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo tan lejos de casa?_

Como si mi propia conciencia trabajara en mi contra, recordé el grito de mi padre al momento en que me Sebastian me había alejado de él.

Mordiéndome los labios negué varias veces con la cabeza, despejando mi mente de ese recuerdo. Justo ahora no era el momento para recordar eso.

Regresando a la realidad, me di la vuelta al sentí la presencia de alguien cerca de mi.

Fijando la mirada en un punto al otro extremo del recibidor, pude visualizar lo que parecía ser la silueta de alguien entrar a una de las habitaciones.

_\- ….no es Sebastian…- _reconocí con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_¿Acaso el demonio no había dicho que nadie más vivía aquí?_

Con más curiosidad que miedo, me dispuse a seguir a esa persona desconocida, topándome en la persecución con lo que sería el salón principal, que era una gran habitación despejada, de paredes color pastel y una gran araña plateada en lo más alto del techo. Al fondo de la habitación un más que hermoso piano de cola color negro reposaba horizontalmente al lado de un gran ventanal que como en toda la casa, estaba oculto tras gruesas cortinas. Resistiendo las ganas de adentrarme más en la estancia para acercarme al sublime instrumento me mordí los labios y me centre en buscar a quien casi podía jurar haber visto entrando aquí, sintiendo enfado al ver que la única persona presente en esta habitación era yo. Suspirando me dirigí a buscar otra puerta, encontrando tras de esta un gran comedor, rustico pero agradable. La habitación era bonita, nada del otro mundo. Adentrándome en ella y yendo hasta donde estaba otra puerta, encontré una implacable cocina, bastante espaciosa para tratarse de ella.

Volviendo sobre mis pasos me dedique a abrir más y más puertas hasta que al final ya no sabía dónde me encontraba. Ya había estado en la sala, el recibidor, la cocina, el comedor, un baño, el salón principal y otras habitaciones…

¡Este lugar tenía miles de puertas y puertas y puertas!

_Seguro Sebastian debe estar enfadad; ya tarde demasiado…–_pensé soltando un suspiro –_como sea, es su culpa…._

Dejando de lado el tema del probable enfado del demonio por mi tardanza, repase el hecho de que la otra persona a la que había estado buscando todo este tiempo parecía haber desaparecido; a pesar de mis intentos por encontrarla simplemente no estaba…o se escondía muy bien…

¡A estas alturas incluso ya debía de haberme topado con Sebastian!

Ya sin animo alguno me atreví a abrir otra puerta, eligiendo para esto una doble, y quedando sorprendido por lo que encontré tras de esta.

-Increíble…-apenas pude susurrar al tener ante mí un salón con piso de madera y paredes tapizadas de estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo, tamaño y estilo. Al fondo de la estancia había una chimenea, que le otorgaba una visión más cálida al lugar. Acomodado frente a esta había un bello sofá de cuero negro sobre una alfombra circular color marrón con algunos cojines sobre esta, formando lo que sería un pequeño sitio para una buena siesta. Por si fuera poco, al lado derecho y pegado a la pared se encontraba otro piano; este era recto y color café oscuro, y acomodado sobre este mismo, había un violín negro de cuerdas semejantes a la plata, destellando cual faroles que reflejaban la luz de una hermosa luna llena.

Titubeando un poco me adentre en la estancia, girando sobre mí mismo para ver todo a mí alrededor, deleitándome con lo acogedor que era este lugar.

En una de las esquinas una escalera de caracol metálica llevaba a una pequeña cornisa con barrotes que rodeaba toda la habitación, permitiendo llegar al nivel de los libros que a lo alto reposaban. A un lado de la escalera, había una puerta.

-Encontré mi lugar favorito –murmure con una sonrisa y rogando porque Sebastian no tuviera prohibida la entrada aquí, pues eso sería un gran pecado, pero bueno, estaba hablando de un demonio.

Un sonido sordo proveniente de la chimenea capturo de inmediato mi atención, más el sofá obstruía mi visión, por lo que frunciendo el ceño me acerque con cautela al lugar, rodeándolo.

Lentamente, me incline un poco por sobre el sofá, viendo con algo de sorpresa que había alguien ahí, al parecer, recogiendo las cenizas de la chimenea. Se trataba de una chica que usaba un vestido de sirvienta ceñido a la cintura, con red en brazos y holanes en mangas y cuello. El delantal era pulcramente blanco y delicado. Todo era color negro, igual que su brillante cabello el cual llevaba recogido con una liga poco más arriba del nivel de los ojos. Su piel se veía muy pálida, con un tomo azulado, como el de un muerto…

-…Hola…–me atreví a hablar, saliendo de detrás del sofá.

La chica se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, antes de voltear a verme. No hace falta decir el estado de shock en el que entre apenas la vi cara a cara. De cejas delgadas y cara redonda, labios de un color rosa pálido y ojos como dos pozos sin fondo (o más bien, como si careciera de esos órganos). Esto último era lo que me había dejado impactado, aunque en sí, la visión completa de todo su rostro era lo más atemorizante.

-No te ara daño–dijo una voz a mis espaldas haciéndome dar un respingo.

Soltando un jadeo voltee a mirar detrás de mí, topándome con Sebastian, quien ladeando un poco la cabeza, miraba neutralmente a la chica.

Notando que mi respiración era agitada, di un largo suspiro antes de regresar la mirada de vuelta a la sirvienta, que con una ligera sonrisa parecía estarme mirando.

-¿No habías dicho que nadie más vivía aquí? –murmure sintiéndome algo incómodo por la sensación de sentirme objeto de análisis de aquella mujer.

-Ella no vive aquí –respondió en un suspiro.

Sin dejar de sonreír, la mujer se levantó, teniendo en sus manos una escobilla y la bolsa en la cual había metido las cenizas.

-Puedes retirarte, Melany –dijo Sebastian con algo de amabilidad.

Sin decir nada, la sirvienta hizo una pequeña reverencia a su amo, para después enfocar su mirada en mí antes de inclinar un poco la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír con amabilidad (cosa que no podía ser bien apreciada por aquellos alarmantes ojos).

Sin saber que hacer o decir, solo la mire hasta que salió de la habitación.

-Sígueme –me llamo Sebastian dirigiéndose a la puerta a un lado de las escaleras.

Manteniendo una distancia prudente, atravesé la puerta después de él, encontrándome con un despacho clásico exquisitamente adornado. Una de sus paredes estaba llena de libros mientras que las otras tenían pequeñas lámparas y algunos cuadros con paisajes y escenarios bastante llamativos. A un lado de la única ventana había un escritorio de madera oscura con varias pilas de hojas y más libros amontonados sobre el, y una lámpara a punto de caer. Ante esto había dos asientos. Al lado contrario de todo eso, había un sillón carmín para 3 personas y a ambos lados, una lámpara alta.

La iluminación del lugar era tenue y agradable, otorgando un ambiente tranquilo….aunque no para mí en estos momentos.

Sebastian -quien estaba parado de frente al escritorio- miraba con notable molestia todas las cosas apiladas sobre este. Cerrando los ojos prefirió sentarse en uno de los asientos para invitados, girándolo para quedar de frente a mí. No pude evitar notar que su ropa era -otra vez- diferente. Esta vez estaba vistiendo un traje negro con holanes en las mangas y sin corbata alguna en el cuello. La camisa estaba abierta tres botones hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel del pecho de su portador. Era un vestuario sencillo pero elegante.

Al fijar la mirada en su rostro, no pude evitar sentirme apenado al notar que él igual me estaba analizando de pies a cabeza con suma atención.

-Te queda bien eso –señalo con una mirada de suficiencia.

Agarrándome un brazo con la mano contraria no hice más que bajar la mirada al sentir la sangre aglomerarse en mi rostro.

Respirando hondo, levante el rostro, pues estaba esperando una explicación.

-La chica de hace un momento –le recordé frunciendo los labios -¿Qué era?

Mirando un momento el techo, el demonio pareció estar meditando su respuesta.

-Es una de mis almas –exhalo después de unos segundos.

-No entiendo –reconocí negando con la cabeza –Tu….dijiste que mi alma te pertenecía. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ella y yo? ¿Por qué ella se veía así?

-Ella es el pago por uno de mis servicios –me explico con paciencia –Cuando alguien invoca a un demonio el pago siempre será el alma del invocador. Una vez cumplido el trato, el demonio es dueño total de esa alma, y puede hacer con ella lo que guste. Esa alma no desaparecerá jamás, a no ser que el demonio decida darle fin devorándola, lo cual es el final de todas, regularmente. Eso es lo que hago con todas las almas que me pertenecen, aunque a veces hay excepciones, como en el caso de aquella chica y otra más que quizá conozcas después. Algunas almas son interesantes y por ello mismo, a veces es más útil conservarlas.

Enfocando la vista en el suelo medite unos segundos lo dicho.

-En cuanto a su apariencia; ese es el aspecto usual de un alma que pertenece a un demonio. La piel es parecida a la de un cadáver resiente pues aunque el alma pueda moverse, hablar, ver, y sentir como un cuerpo real, la vida ya no está presente ¿entiendes?

Con algo de vacilación termine asintiendo.

-Ahora, la razón de porque sus ojos son negros –prosiguió, cruzando las piernas y recargándose con total libertad en el respaldo para después juntar las manos – ¿Has escuchado el dicho "los ojos son las ventanas del alma"? Pues bien, eso es cierto de alguna forma. Las "ventanas" están cerradas por que el alma queda resguardada al tener a un dueño, quien es el único que puede tomarla.

Suspirando, el demonio dio a entender que había terminado.

-¿Por qué yo no soy así?

Con ojos penetrantes, su mirada me dio a entender que mi pregunta había sido bastante acertada, o quizá, bastante imprudente.

-El trato que hice contigo es diferente, a decisión mía. Tú, a diferencia de Melany, aun conservas tu cuerpo físico, el cual al estar en este lugar, jamás envejecerá.

_¿a decisión suya? _

_-¿_Por qué…? ¿Por qué fue diferente? ¿Por qué lo hiciste de ese modo? –Las preguntas parecían salir por si solas de mi boca. No entendía, no lograba comprender.

-Acércate –ordeno suavemente extendiendo una mano en mi dirección.

Abriendo la boca cual pez fuera del agua, trate de encontrar alguna excusa para no acatar su orden, más al final termine cerrándola con resignación, pues con solo ver la ahora severa expresión en rostro del demonio, me quedo más que claro lo que me pasaría si me negaba: Sufriría el mismo dolor que había sentido en mi habitación.

-Eso tenlo por seguro –murmuro, haciéndome abrir los ojos como platos.

_¿Que también lee la mente?_

-No en realidad –continuo –Apresúrate.

Tragándome la gran cantidad de insultos que quería gritarle a aquel sujeto tan molesto, hice lo que se me había indicado.

Apenas estuve a un metro de distancia de él, mire la mano que me ofrecía con desconfianza. Pero…que más daba, quería respuestas. Mirando a los ojos a aquel quien ahora era mi "amo" levante mi mano derecha con parsimonia. Apenas esta estuvo a al menos 3 centímetros de distancia de la suya, en un movimiento que apenas pude ver, capturo mi mano y jalo de ella haciéndome quedar a sobre su cuerpo, y con el rostro a escasa distancia del suyo.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –pregunto en un susurro mirándome directamente a los ojos. Podía sentir su frio aliento al escapar de sus labios entreabiertos y chocar contra mí rostro, embriagándome de un sutil y fresco olor a canela…

-Si… –respondí entre dientes y sintiendo mi rostro arder. La cercanía de su cuerpo al mío provocaba en mí sensaciones desconocidas. Me confundía, y me hacía sentir vulnerable y pequeño.

Tragando saliva coloque mis manos sobre su pecho, intentando alejarme de su cuerpo, y sintiendo de inmediato como una mano se posaba detrás de mi cabeza y otra en la parte baja de mi espalda, frustrando mis planes por completo.

Su rostro se mostraba curioso, como si tratara de descubrir algo en mis facciones. No pude evitar notar la presencia de sus blancos colmillos revelándose.

_¿Qué es lo que haces…?_

Sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, vi con alarma como su rostro se acercaba al mío con desesperante calma, alterando todos mis sentidos, haciéndome entrar en pánico.

El reflejo de mi turbado rostro podía verse con claridad en sus ojos carmesís.

-Ciel… –susurro profundamente, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y sin detener su avance.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

* * *

Y tan tan! ese fue el capitulo 4 u.u perdonen si me quedo flojo, creo que ando oxidada ñ.ñ

Merezco review? ¿quieren conty? ¿si? ¿no? okay... ;-;

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible c: (esta vez hablo enserio, mañana salgo de vacaciones xDDD)

Gracias por leer!

Besos!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, volví! (como siempre, puntual casi a la madrugada xDD) _

_Perdonen la tardanza u.u me surgieron unos pendientes en la semana ñ.ñ _

_Pero bueno, en este capitulo se aclararan algunas cosas en el fic ^^ (pa los que preguntaron en reviews xD)_

_Igual veremos lo que piensa nuestro besho Sebby del lindo shota ahora a sus servicios *¬* (mente fujoshi maquinando xD) _

_Espero les guste el cap! ^^ _

_(Mas notas absurdas al final xD)_

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 6

_El reflejo de mi turbado rostro podía verse con claridad en sus ojos carmesís._

_-Ciel… –susurro profundamente, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y sin detener su avance. _

-o-o-o- Sebastian -o-o-o-

Era incapaz de apartar mí vista de aquellos hermosos ojos, recriminándome un poco por el hecho de que uno de ellos ahora tuviera mi marca cubriendo lo que antes era una gran joya, un brillante zafiro.

Su mirada reflejaba alarma, sorpresa, desconfianza, curiosidad….Eran tantas emociones reflejadas, que me hacían sentir tan abrumado.

Su respiración parecía quemarme al chocar contra mi rostro; era un sutil aroma a chocolate que no hacía más que tentarme a ir al encuentro de aquellos tibios labios, descontrolando mi cuerpo y mi razón.

_¿Por qué yo no soy así?_ , me había preguntado él hace unos minutos, refiriéndose a la apariencia de una de mis sirvientas. La respuesta era bastante sencilla: Porque no me imaginaba su cuerpo con el color y la temperatura de la muerte, con dos ojos cual pozos sin fondo, y una lealtad irrevocable. Solo…no quería ni podía imaginármelo. Mi decisión la había tomado mientras el dormía. Quería que siguiera siendo como cuando en el mundo humano: que conservara el calor en su pequeño cuerpo, que siguiera teniendo el color de la vida, y que su mirada se conservara exquisitamente expresiva como ahora.

Si, quería domar a ese orgulloso niño, pero a la vez prefería que él fuera capaz de encararme si así lo deseaba. No es que lo hiciera por diversión, simplemente quería saber más. Anhelaba saber más, saber que le gustaba, que lo molestaba, que lo divertía, saber cómo era. Quería saberlo todo de él.

_-¿Por qué?_ –me pregunte mentalmente. Solo se trataba de un simple e insulso humano ¿o no? Si, su alma era deliciosa, eso no se discutía, lo había notado desde el momento en que lo cargue por primera vez. Esta seguía siendo extrañamente pura a pesar del odio y rencor que el azulino guardaba en su interior. ¿Pero entonces porque no simplemente devoraba esa exquisita alma y ya? ¡Pues porque no podía! Una cosa era no querer quitarle su cuerpo físico, pero otra era no tener en ni la más mínima intención de devorarlo en un futuro. Y no es que el fuera como mis sirvientas, a quienes por su eficiencia y lealtad las mantenía a mi servicio, él era más…pero no sabía decir a porque…

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, me vi en la misma posición de hace unos segundos. El menor continuaba con los ojos clavados en los míos, intentando por todos los medios separarse de mí. Mis labios podían sentir el calor de los suyos debido a la casi nula distancia que nos separaba. El calor de su cuerpo era tan agradable…

-¡Ba…basta! –grito cerrando los ojos y empujándome con todas sus fuerzas.

_¿Qué estás haciendo Michaelis? _

Recobrando la cordura lo solté inmediatamente, provocando en mi acto que el azulino callera de espaldas al suelo de manera violenta, haciéndome preocupar por la expresión adolorida que mostro su delicado rostro.

Mi cuerpo quería levantarse e ir a su lado con la intensión de ayudarlo, más mi mente estaba tan revuelta, confundida. No debería de preocuparme por él de este modo. No debería sentirme así.

Respirando entrecortadamente, el niño se levantó con cierta dificultad, mirándome con el rostro sonrojado y una expresión bastante irritada aunque dudosa.

-Vete –ordene girándome en la silla para darle la espalda –Mis sirvientas tienen órdenes de darte un recorrido por la mansión. Te enseñaran lo que necesitas saber.

No escuche movimiento alguno de su parte, lo cual me hizo sentir algo enfadado. Justo ahora necesitaba que se alejara de mí, no lo quería cerca, necesitaba pensar.

-¿No escuchaste?, ¡lárgate! –casi grite, dándome la vuelta y encarando su de repente turbado rostro.

Recobrando la postura, mi sirviente tomo una bocanada de aire antes de levantar el rostro tratando de no mostrar debilidad alguna. Frunciendo los labios se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Apenas estuve completamente solo en la estancia no pude aguantar más mi frustración, la cual desquite dando un golpe sobre el escritorio haciendo caer varias cosas.

Soltando un suspiro me levante de mi asiento, acercándome a una de las paredes en donde varias pinturas colgaban. Todas eran de mi autoría y las apreciaba por lo que transmitía cada una, siendo en su mayoría calma y paz; mas ahora me parecían solo burdos garabatos que no lograban aplacar mis alterados nervios.

Recargando una mano en la pared, enfoque la mirada en uno de los objetos frente a mí, el único en toda la pared que no era una pintura. Se trataba de una flor marchita conservada detrás del vidrio sostenido por un marco de plata.

Mi reflejo en el cristal no hizo más que dejarme pasmado. Mis ojos brillaban cual farolas con su característico tono rosa brillante, y mis colmillos se mostraban imponentes tras mis labios.

Cerrando los ojos respire hondo varias veces, hasta recuperar la compostura.

Ese mocoso me alteraba demasiado.

Tal vez solo se trataba de una atracción física. Si eso era, fácilmente podía ir ahora, tomarlo y saciarme con su cuerpo, saborear su pálida y lechosa piel, besar sus jugosos labios, mancillarlo de modo que quede claro que él es de mi propiedad. La idea no era mala, esas cosas ya las había hecho antes y jamás me había sentido mal por ello. Pero esto era diferente... Solo de imaginar la mirada de terror que seguro aria al tenerme sobre él, los gritos de desesperación que saldrían de su pequeña boca, y sus inútiles intentos en alejarme…No, no podía hacerlo, tan solo imaginarlo me incomodaba. Aunque bien podía usar mis habilidades para que él "correspondiera" a mis caricias, pero apenas el efecto terminase seguro él lloraría, entraría en shock y me odiaría.

_¿Y que si el me odiaba? ¿De verdad me importaría tanto algo así?_

-Maldito niño, ¿qué me has hecho…? –susurre recostándome en el sillón, colocando uno de mis brazos sobre mis ojos.

Esas preguntas me confundían más de lo que ya estaba. Jamás me había preocupado por lo que los demás sintieran. Hasta hace 2 días solo era yo. Todo era sobre mí. Nunca me había importado pasar por sobre nadie con tal de conseguir lo que quería. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Porque este niño era diferente? ¿Por qué le daba tratos especiales?

Quizá solo se debía a que representaba un reto, y a mí me encantaban los retos. Ash lo quería, por lo cual mi reto ahora era mantener alejado a ese maldito hermafrodita del mocoso. No…no era por eso…, ese ángel genocida no representaba un reto teniendo al niño aquí conmigo. Todo estaba en orden. Vincent estaba a salvo con el pequeño ejército que le había conseguido, Ash estaba siendo buscado por los arcángeles, Ciel estaba a salvo aquí conmigo…

Ah, eso sonaba raro. No es como si me preocupara la seguridad del niño, más bien, quizá solo se trataba de la emoción de tener algo nuevo. Si eso era, seguro que dentro de unos días todo volvería a la normalidad en mí. Él dejaría de llamarme la atención, yo podría hacer lo que quisiera con él y al final devoraría esa suculenta alma suya.

Después de todo, un niño mimando como ese no me servirá de nada estando a mis servicios. Siendo un joven de alcurnia, no tenía experiencia alguna en las labores del "hogar", y aunque mis sirvientas le enseñaran, dudo que alguien que fue criado como el conde que es, pueda aprender a limpiar, cocinar, barrer, y cosas así. Ya quería ver el espectáculo que me daría con sus fracasos.

O-o-o-o- Ciel -o-o-o-O

-Estúpido demonio –masculle apenas estuve fuera de la biblioteca pues no me arriesgaría a que él me escuchara.

Con pasos firmes camine sin rumbo por donde me diera la gana.

Me sentía humillado. Nunca nadie me había gritado, ni siquiera mis padres.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto?

Sinceramente me había asustado un poco con su proximidad. Nunca había estado tan corporalmente cerca de alguien más que cuando mis padres me abrazaban. No me gustaba que me tocaran, lo odiaba. Si no se trataba de mi familia no permitía que nadie lo hiciera. Además, el tacto de ese demonio era extraño…, solo de tenerlo cerca me sentía nervioso, pero no era exactamente por incomodidad, y eso era lo que más me molestaba.

Bueno, él era un demonio, y hasta hace poco yo creía que esos seres no existían en el mundo real, sino en el de fantasía, así que era normal sentirme extraño con su presencia ¿no?

Deteniendo mi andar al lado de una ventana, me acerque a esta con la intención de ver el exterior.

Haciendo a un lado las pesadas cortinas, recargue mis hombros en el alfeizar, mirando con atención lo que había afuera.

La gran luna que al llegar había visto, había desaparecido. Ahora el cielo estaba lleno de nubes negras de las que se filtraban algunos rayos de luz capaces de darle algo de vida al sombrío lugar.

Tal como de noche, el bosque continuaba igual de sombrío y atemorizante, y se extendía en todas direcciones dejando al descubierto uno que otro claro en mi campo de visión. Aunque era incapaz de afirmarlo con toda seguridad, sentía que ahí afuera había "cosas" rondando alrededor de los límites del enrejado.

Con un escalofrió recorriendo mi columna corrí las cortinas nuevamente, cubriendo la ventana de nueva cuenta y dándome la vuelta con la intención de ir en busca de alguna sirvienta, pues las palabras de Sebastian aun resonaban en mi cabeza…

"Te enseñaran lo que necesitas saber", eso había dicho ese demonio. Tal vez ellas podían resolver algunas de mis dudas…aunque no podía evitar sentirme algo nervioso.

-Pero la chica de la chimenea no dijo ni una sola palabra –murmure recordando ese momento. ¿Qué tal y eran mudas? Eso sería un gran problema. Además, aun no se iba de mi cabeza la apariencia tan impactante que tenía esa sirvienta…

Bajando la mirada al suelo y mordiéndome los labios comence a caminar por el pasillo sin rumbo alguno hasta que al doblar una de las esquinas termine sentado en el suelo después de darme en la cabeza con algo.

-¿Qué…? –apenas pude decir al ver con quien había chocado.

Por un momento creí que se trataba de la misma chica de hace unos minutos, mas eso era un error pues aunque vestía de la misma forma que ella, esta era diferente. La mujer frente a mí era de cara algo redonda, aparentaba 17 años a lo mucho. Estaba peinada con una raya de lado dividiendo su brillante cabello color vino -el cual traía suelto y apenas llegaba a sus hombros, rizándose al final- dejando parte de su fleco cubriendo levemente uno de sus ojos negros. Sus labios rojos me recordaban a madame Red.

-¡Perdón! –me apresure a disculparme.

La chica me miraba con una con una expresión un poco sorprendida, mas tras unos segundos su rostro se relajó visiblemente antes de sonreírme con algo de ¿vergüenza?

-No hay problema –murmuro tendiéndome una mano. Su voz era bonita, agradable.

-Gracias… –suspire aceptando la ayuda.

Apenas la chica me dio la mano, un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¡Su piel estaba helada!

-Perdón –susurro apenada al notar mi reacción.

Estaba por reclamarle el hecho de que se disculpara por algo así, cuando de pronto sentí una presencia cerca de mí.

_-_¿Qué pasa? –pregunto una voz a mis espaldas.

-Melany –reconocí la chica que me había ayudado a levantarme.

En efecto, al darme vuelta comprobé que se trataba de la chica de la chimenea. Melany.

_Así que si hablan…_

-Diana, ya conociste al pequeño –exclamo la recién llegada poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro con gesto amistoso.

-No exactamente.

-Bueno, pues presentémonos.

-Mi nombre es Diana –comenzó la de cabello corto.

-Y yo soy Melany –prosiguió la pelinegra –Para lo que necesites cuentas con nosotras, siempre que estemos presentes claro. Regularmente no nos veras mucho por aquí, el amo nos hace venir solo de vez en cuando para encargarnos de la mansión.

-Hoy tenemos como orden enseñarte todo lo que necesites, pues de ahora en adelante tú te encargaras de las labores de la cocina, la limpieza de la habitación del señor Michaelis , el mantenimiento del despacho y la biblioteca, preparar el baño, y… cosas que el amo desee –explico la de labios rojos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-…Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive –respondí aun procesando lo que me habían dicho.

-¿Qué te parece si te mostramos la mansión? –Pregunto Diana guiñándome un ojo

-Vamos, -insto Melany tomándome de los hombros y comenzando a caminar. La de pelo rojizo iba enfrente, guiando – ¿ya desayunaste?

Ambas chicas se detuvieron, esperando mi respuesta. Eran muy amables, técnicamente no me conocían y aun así me trataban muy bien. Su carisma opacaba lo atemorizante de su aspecto.

-No –murmure desviando la mirada. Los cierto que es que tenía algo de hambre.

-Oh, en ese caso mejor primero te llevaremos a la cocina para que desayunes. El recorrido lo aremos después, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, gracias. –murmure sonriendo por lo bajo.

-Bueno, entonces démonos prisa –dijo la de cabello largo volviendo a empujarme con suavidad mientras su amiga se situaba a mi lado.

-Como ya abras visto, atrás esta la biblioteca, que tiene conexión con el despacho. La puerta que está al lado derecho de la de la biblioteca igual te lleva ahí –comento Diana señalando atrás.

-Pero adentro no había otra puerta –replique.

-Si había, pero no la viste. Está en medio del librero, cubierta de papel tapiz–respondió –Al señor Michaelis no le gusta que casi nadie entre a su despacho sin su permiso, por eso el lugar esta algo…desordenado. Es como su lugar privado, por así decirlo…

-Diana –llamo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa, más su expresión revelaba otra cosa…

-Okey, primero lo primero, a comer.

No tuvimos que caminar mucho para llegar a la cocina, además, esta vez me fue más fácil ubicarme.

Una vez en nuestro destino, Melany me hizo sentarme en la mesa mientras la de labios rojos preparaba mi desayuno.

-¿Qué te parece si nos empiezas a contar la historia? –pregunto, mientras le pasaba algunos condimentos a sus compañera. Hasta ese momento note que ella era unos pocos centímetros más baja que la de cabello vino.

-De acuerdo –acepte recargándome en el respaldo y comenzando a contar lo pedido.

Diana y Melany me escucharon atentas a pesar de estar en lo suyo. No me interrumpieron ninguna sola vez y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que termine.

-Vaya… -soltó la de cabello recogido, colocando varios platos frente a mí y dos vasos. Había huevos revueltos, tocino, un perfecto pan francés, pan tostado, leche, y jugo de naranja. Un desayuno simple pero que se veía delicioso –que raro…

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, con el ceño fruncido. Mas haciendo un gesto con la boca parecieron quedar de acuerdo en guardarse sus comentarios por el momento.

-Esto le gusta desayunar al amo. Apenas termines te enseñare a hacerlo. Exactamente a las 8am, y todos los días, debes llevarle esto al comedor y dejarlo ahí, frente a la silla que está dando la espalda al ventanal. Después retírate y regresa a las 9 a recoger las cosas. Ahora son las 6: 50, así que come con calma –comento la otra haciendo un ademan para que comenzara a comer, cosa que algo vacilante hice.

La comida era muy buena. Me gustaba.

-No creo poder hacer esto –dije con pena.

-Claro que puedes –me apoyo –ya verás. Además, Melany y yo te hicimos un libro de recetas donde te explicamos al pie de la letra como debe de hacerse todo y donde esta cada cosa. Con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

-No creí que los demonios comieran comida humana –comente.

-Pues si lo hacen, aunque no la necesitan y tampoco les quita el hambre.

-Al amo le gusta el sabor, solo por eso nos hace surtir la cocina cada semana. Él solo come una vez al día, en el desayuno, así que no tendrás que preocuparte mucho, a menos que más tarde se le antoje un postre.

-Pero aun así deberás aprender a cocinar varios platillos, pues tú sigues siendo humano.

La plática siguió por un rato, hasta que termine mi desayuno y me vi con un delantal puesto, pues ahora las chicas me ensañaban a preparar lo que hoy se le serviría a su amo en unos minutos.

No fue muy difícil. Aquellas dos sirvientas me explicaron detalle a detalle cómo hacer cada cosa, y las veces que casi echaba todo a perder ellas me corregían con calma. Al final, y con 4 min de sobra, ya tenía listo el desayuno de aquel demonio.

-Bien hecho Ciel. Ahora ve a dejarlo –me dijo la más baja poniendo en mis manos una charola con toda la comida.

Sin decir nada y a paso lento, me dirigí al comedor. Las cosas en la bandeja parecían temblar al estar en mis manos por lo que concentrándome al doble para no caerme con nada me las arregle para llegar a mi destino, en donde coloque cada plato en su lugar, al igual que los cubiertos, tal como me habían explicado.

-Ciel, –me llamo Diana apenas termine –él no tarda en llegar así que ven, hay poco tiempo y aún faltan cosas.

-Bien –respondí regresando a la cocina para quitarme el delantal.

-Nos espera un largo día, así que prepárate –comento riendo ligeramente.

x - x - x - x

Los pies ya me dolían, la mansión era tan grande...

Las dos sirvientas me llevaron a todos lados, vimos todas las habitaciones del segundo piso (incluso la mía), me mostraron mi propio baño, cuartos vacíos y para invitados, y al final la habitación del demonio, la cual era casi 3 veces más grande que la mía y tenía un estilo algo gótico con sus paredes y piso color blanco, cortinas de terciopelo rojo, una gran cama con dosel y cortinas blancas y detalles negros, grandes roperos en negro y rojo, y una puerta de madera al lado de uno de estos.

-Creo que a este tipo le gustan mucho esos colores –murmure levantando una ceja.

-Algo –rieron las chicas.

-Pero…se ve bien –admití.

-Exacto –afirmo Diana –Oh, mira, por allá. Aún hay mucho por ver y explicar.

Y así estuvimos dando vueltas por toda la mansión, señalando varias cosas y lugares. Me explicaron cómo preparar la bañera, cambiar las sabanas, tender la cama, que hacer y qué no hacer, etc.

Debido a mi cara de confusión por tantas explicaciones, al final me fue entregada una hoja de papel con horarios y labores.

-Sigue esto al pie de la letra cada día y no tendrás problemas –me habían dicho antes de continuar caminando.

En algún momento una de las chicas desapareció de mi lado. Al regresar aclaro que había ido a recoger las cosas del comedor.

-¿Tienes alguna duda? Puedes preguntar lo que desees –aseguro Melany cuando terminamos el recorrido. Estábamos de nueva cuenta frente a mi habitación por lo cual fijándome a ambos lados del pasillo decidí tomarle la palabra.

-¿Cómo es él? ¿Cómo es Sebastian? –pregunte con cautela.

Las sirvientas se miraron por unos segundos antes de enfocar su mirada en mí, con cierta duda, para luego tomarme de la mano y arrástrame dentro de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

-Mira, eso es difícil de explicar, pues no es que tratemos con él muy seguido. Nosotras solo somos sirvientas y tan solo por ese hecho le debemos que aun estemos "vivas"-dijo una de ellas tras unos momentos de incomodo silencio.

\- El amo Michaelis es alguien un poco difícil de tratar, porque es difícil saber lo que piensa…–continuo su compañera

-Solo….ten cuidado de él.

-¿Por qué? –inquirí algo molesto, tomando asiento al borde de la cama.

-Desde que llego contigo aquí se lo ve algo extraño. Tiene un "algo" en su mirada que nos inquieta –dijo la de coleta.

-Ciel –llamo la más alta dedicándome una mirada muy seria –Nosotras nos iremos en unos minutos y no sabemos con exactitud cuándo volveremos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

No dije nada, temiendo a la respuesta.

-Significa que estarás solo. Pase lo que pase nadie puede ayudarte si él decide dañarte o acabar contigo. Eres un conde, por ello dudo que estés acostumbrado a que te hagan menos, y eso puede traerte problemas ahora que estas aquí.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-…Bien –masculle bajando la mirada –pero aun así no pienso quedarme callado si algo no me parece.

-Testarudo/Idiota –exclamo cada una, respectivamente.

Ignorando sus comentarios proseguí con mi cuestionario.

-¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es el infierno ¿o sí?

-No, no lo es. Este lugar no es la tierra, o el infierno, y mucho menos el cielo –dijo la morena, sonriendo a lo ultimo.

-Nos encontramos, entre la tierra y el infierno, por así decirlo; en un lugar de muchos como este.

-No hay…

-No hay muchos demonios cerca, pues nadie que aprecie su vida entraría a los dominios del amo Michaelis –se apresuró a responder.

Procesando la información me quede callado por un rato.

-Ciel, quédate dentro de la mansión –aconsejo la morocha de la nada.

Con el ceño fruncido mire a mi interlocutora, pues su consejo me había recordado algo que quería saber.

-Aparte de demonios, ¿hay algo más allá afuera? –señale mirando hacia la ventana.

-Sí. En este lugar, como en la tierra, hay animales salvajes. Estos no son como los que tú conoces de tu mundo, estos de verdad son peligrosos, así que…yo te recomendaría que preferentemente no salgas a menos que el señor Michaelis este contigo.

Estaba por preguntar más al respecto y replicar de la compañía de ese demonio, cuando ambas se pararon frente a mí.

-Ya debemos irnos, Ciel –anuncio Diana

-No olvides lo que te dijimos y enseñamos, por favor –pidió Melany –A partir de ahora estas solo.

Con algo de prisa, las sirvientas se despidieron haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Las cosas de hoy ya están todas hechas, así que si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y repasar lo que te enseñamos. Sebastian no se enfadara. Mañana comienza tu día, levántate temprano, báñate y desayuna–informo la de pelo corto señalando hacia la cómoda, donde un reloj descansaba –No olvides el horario que te dimos. El libro de recetas está en el último cajón derecho de la barra, en la cocina.

-Suerte –dijeron a coro las dos chicas.

-Gracias… –alcance a decir antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellas.

Hundiéndome en mis pensamientos repace lo que ambas sirvientas me habían dicho.

-Creo que mi vida será algo complicada mañana –murmure mirando el reloj, que marcaba las 6 de la tarde. El día se había ido tan rápido al "aprender" tantas cosas nuevas.

Extrañaba mi casa. La extrañaba mucho, y eso que apenas había pasado un día desde que me había ido.

Levantándome de la cama decidí tomar un baño para relajarme, aprovechando para asegurarme de que aun recordaba cómo preparar la bañera.

Tomando una toalla del armario me adentre al baño, donde con calma y haciendo memoria prepare la bañera como se debía, vertiendo algunos aceites y sales, creando algunas burbujas.

Quitándome toda la ropa la bote a un sesto antes de meterme al agua, disfrutando de la cálida sensación, a pesar de que me había pasado un poco con el agua caliente (que afortunadamente no estaba tan mal).

Sin saber si se debía a el cansancio físico y mental, la confusión, o incluso quizá el miedo, mi cabeza no pudo evitar pensar en algo en particular…

_"…__nadie puede ayudarte si él decide dañarte o acabar contigo..."_

A pesar de saber cuan sanguinario podía ser ese demonio, y el miedo que sus expresiones podían imponer, algo me decía que no estaba realmente en peligro a su lado, y eso me molestaba, pues era una idea estúpida ¿o no?

-¿De verdad podrías lastimarme? –susurre cerrando los ojos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

* * *

_y wish!(? Ese fue el capitulo 6 nwn_

_Se que no hubo mucho Sebasciel pero ya saben, tenia que explicar unas cositas y pues...todo sigue un depravado(? plan mío xD_

_Las chicas del cap no les volverán a leer en un buen tiempo, pues como dije: "odio inventar personajes" , pero esta vez lo hice por que de verdad las necesitaba. De cualquier forma, ellas no intervendrán en la historia, ncp xD_

_Estaba haciendo cuentas y estimo que el fic será de quizá mas de 10 caps pero no sobrepasara los 15 ^^_

_Tratare de actualizar el sábado que viene. Oh, e igual tratare de terminar a tiempo un regalo de navidad que les estoy haciendo de esta mi amada parejita xDDD_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Merezco review? por cada review el lemmon se acerca cada vez mas! xDD (muajajajaja)_

_Besos! :*_


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas noches!

Bueno, es Sabado! (a 10 minutos de ser Domingo) asi que técnicamente si cumplí con la fecha que había dado jajaja (lo se, soy una maldita TTnTT)

Lamento la tardanza con el cap, hoy tuve un día atareado ñ.ñ

Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me dejaron review c´: de verdad muchas gracias! Me hizo muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia^^

Oh, un agradecimiento especial a la señorita Elizabel, que amablemente me aviso del error que cometí con el capitulo 2.

Bueno, ya sin mas que decir los dejo leer ^w^

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 7

Habían pasado seis semanas ya desde que había llegado a este lugar tan lejano de mi casa y de mi padre, pero las cosas -a pesar de todo- no iban mal en lo absoluto.

Si, aun me fallaban muchas cosas, como cuando cocinaba, que casi siempre solía terminar con alguna pequeña herida, ya fuera por una quemadura o algún leve corte en los dedos gracias al cuchillo; o cuando limpiaba y sacudía, que tenía que hacerlo al menos dos veces seguidas debido a que por distraerme terminaba olvidando donde ya había limpiado y donde no. Este tipo de cosas eran en las que más solía equivocarme, pero de ahí en fuera todo lo demás ya podía hacerlo más o menos bien, aunque al final del día terminaba exhausto. Mantener una mansión tan grande y con solo una persona como personal de trabajo, era algo demasiado agotador, sobre todo cuando tenía que lavar los pisos. Aunque en si tampoco es que yo hiciera todo, pues algunas otras labores como lavar la ropa y mantener los jardines -entre otras cosas-, lo hacían las sirvientas una vez a la semana.

Desde el día de mí llegada a este lugar no había podido volver a hablar con Diana y Melany nuevamente –todo por culpa del trabajo y el poco tiempo que ellas estaban presentes-, ni siquiera para agradecerles que las veces que habían venido a cumplir con sus deberes me habían ayudado con algunas cosas sin que yo se los pidiera. Esto último me tenía algo preocupado, pues no sabía si Sebastian se habría enterado, o bien, que aria en caso de hacerlo.

Deteniendo mí avance por el pasillo por el que caminaba con dirección al despacho, mire al suelo sin poder evitar pensar en aquel demonio al que ahora servía, demonio que cada día me intrigaba más y más.

Aun cuando yo mismo sabía que cometía errores en mis labores, Sebastian no me había dicho nada en ningún momento, es más, rara vez me lo llegaba a topar en la mansión y cuando eso pasaba él se limitaba a detenerse para mirarme de pies a cabeza antes de soltar alguna orden con respecto a mi próxima labor, o para decirme donde iba a estar y que no quería ser molestado. Pero aun cuando él no me informase de esto último y yo llegaba a entrar estando él presente, prefería retirarme de inmediato y sin decir nada, pues no me atrevía a hablarle teniendo esa expresión tan concentrada en su rostro. Esa era otra razón por la cual casi nunca lo veía, pues había evitado entrar a los lugares donde sabía que él estaría, a menos que estuviera cien por ciento seguro de lo contrario. Regularmente él se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho, o solía permanecer parado en el balcón de su habitación, mirando algún punto fijo en el jardín, el bosque o el cielo.

Algo que me molestaba últimamente era que había veces en las que haciendo mis deberes me sentía observado por ciertos ojos rojos, poniéndome los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina, y más cuando al darme la vuelta para encarar y reclamar sobre aquella incomoda mirada, resultaba que no había nadie en la habitación más que yo, por lo cual terminaba pensando seriamente en que me estaba volviendo algo paranoico.

-Qué tontería –bufe continuando con mi camino y dejando de lado mis pensamientos de hace unos momentos, mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños, sintiendo un leve ardor debido a las heridas en mis manos, que se encontraban cubiertas con algunas banditas.

Hoy había sido un día un poco más "soleado" de lo habitual. Aunque el cielo estuviera la mayor parte del día lleno de gruesas nubes oscuras, se había logrado apreciar un poco más de luz. Nunca me habían gustado los días soleados, mas ahora tenía muchas ganas de sentir un poco de sol en mi piel, sentir esa cálida sensación por al menos unos segundos, ver un paisaje iluminado por aquel gran astro; pero al parecer eso quizá no volvería a pasar jamás.

La temperatura de este lugar casi siempre era fría, no como en invierno exactamente pero si algo parecido. Solo algunos días, como hoy, la temperatura subía un poco, siendo incluso agradable. Este día en particular, no había tenido que ponerme ropa demasiado abrigadora, el clima era propicio para algo más ligero. Hoy vestía unos pantalones cortos color azul cobalto con detalles negros, medias altas y botines a la pantorrilla color negro, una camisa blanca con holanes en las mangas, chaleco negro y corbatín azul. Algo simple pero elegante y cómodo.

Dejando de perder más el tiempo, me apresure a llegar al despacho, del cual abrí la puerta con cautela, asegurándome de que Sebastian no estuviera adentro. Una vez confirmada la ausencia del demonio me adentre al lugar cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Soltando un largo suspiro y estirándome un poco para quitarme el sueño que comenzaba a sentir a pesar de no ser tan tarde aun, me acerque a una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde muy bien escondida había una puerta alagada donde habían algunas cosas de limpieza. Para empezar, concentrándome en despejar primero la pila ya común de libros y papeles sobre el escritorio. Apenas termine de acomodar los libros en su lugar, dejando únicamente el que se notaba estaba siendo leído actualmente, –que puse en el escritorio con un separador –apile los papeles que creí eran de importancia y los deje por un lado. Acomode el tintero y la lámpara, y deposite la basura en su lugar. Limpie el polvo del mobiliario, los libros y cuadros, y barrí el lugar. Una vez termine esta última labor metí toda la basura en una bolsa y guarde las cosas de limpieza en su lugar.

Las primeras veces que había limpiado el despacho, me había tardado al menos 2 horas o más, pues me daba curiosidad leer las cosas que el demonio siempre dejaba ahí, mas después me di cuenta de que con eso no podía conocer mejor a Sebastian, pues él no leía nada en específico; a veces habían novelas, cuentos, libros recientes de biología, física, e historia, entre muchos otros. Mientras que las hojas no tenían escritas más que anotaciones, horarios o pequeños dibujos de nada en particular. Todo eso no me decía mucho de aquel hombre de ojos carmesíes. ¿En qué pensaba aquel demonio?

_Me gustaría saber más de él._

Parando en seco mis absurdos pensamientos, menee la cabeza varias veces para sacarlos de mi mente. ¡Eso era algo ridículo!

Sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor en mi espalda al agacharme para recoger la bolsa de basura, me olvide rápidamente de ese tema, concentrándome en terminar mi último deber e ir inmediatamente a mi habitación, donde rápidamente tome un baño para relajar mis cansados músculos y para deshacerme de la asquerosa sensación del sudor mi piel.

Ya era algo tarde -más o menos las 9- pero aun no me apetecía dormir, por lo que al terminar de bañarme me decidí a no ponerme el pijama todavía, terminando así vistiendo un pantalón negro, zapatos bajos, y una camisa blanca sin fajar.

Con el cabello seco y apenas algo cepillado, me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo de cenar. No se me antojaba nada muy elaborado, por lo que buscando en el libro de recetas termine preparándome unos panquesillos y un poco de té de canela, esta vez sin leer el procedimiento, pues quería aprender a hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Con el poco tiempo que llevaba aquí había descubierto que me gustaba cocinar, era entretenido y el olor de la comida –más específicamente los postres –me encantaba.

-Menos vainilla la próxima vez –murmure al dar la primera mordida a uno de mis panquesillos. Sabía bien, pero tal como había dicho me había pasado un poco con esa sustancia.

Tomando una charola coloque ahí mis cosas, y aprovechando que al parecer Sebastian había salido, me dirigí a la biblioteca, en donde entre con una sonrisa en los labios.

Poniendo la charola en la pequeña mesita de centro que se encontraba frente al sofá –mesa que yo no había visto el primer día por la impresión al ver a Melany – tome los fósforos que estaban sobre la chimenea, para después encenderla con un poco de dificultad.

Una vez la chimenea encendida di un paseo rápido por la biblioteca para buscar algo con que entretenerme, tomando al final una antología de cuentos de terror.

Con el libro en la mano me dirigí a sentarme sobre los cojines que estaban a un lado del sofá, sobre la alfombra, pues ese sitio me parecía más cómodo que el sofá y bastaba con estirar mi mano un poco para alcanzar mi té.

Enfrascándome en las letras de aquel gran ejemplar de buenas obras en mis manos, seguí con mi pequeña cena, disfrutando del momento tan tranquilo.

Mi lectura solo fue interrumpida una vez, pues había tenido que levantarme a echar más leña al fuego. Después de eso volví a mi lugar y seguí disfrutando de mi lectura, hasta que después de un rato y con algo de enojo, note que la temperatura había comenzado a bajar gradualmente, señal de que ya era tarde. Mirando el reloj sobre la chimenea vi que eran poco más de las 12, razón por la que algo sorprendido mire el libro en mis manos, notando que me faltaban un poco menos de la mitad de este para terminarlo, así como también note que los ojos me escocían un poco. Seguro que mañana me iba a costar levantarme.

Soltando un pequeño bostezo decidí continuar leyendo, pues si ya era tarde ¿qué más daban 30 minutos más?

Reanudando mi lectura volví a hundirme en esta, ignorando el frio que comenzaba a sentir.

-¿Interesante? –pregunto una voz detrás de mi haciéndome dar un brinco.

-¡Sebastian! –exclame exaltado y girándome de forma brusca.

El demonio se encontraba parado a escasos metros de mí, mirándome con una ceja levantada y con cierta duda en el rostro. Esta vez vestía unos pantalones de vestir negros, con zapatos a juego y una elegante camisa color vino, y un abrigo largo estilo cruzado color negro, sin abotonar. Seguro había llegado hace poco. Estos últimos días Sebastian había estado saliendo en las noches, siempre después de las 8, que era cuando yo me retiraba usualmente a dormir. Siendo sincero, me moría de curiosidad por saber a dónde iba vistiendo tan "normal".

Notando que el demonio aun esperaba una respuesta, no pude evitar sentirme apenado por haberme distraído observándolo.

-Disculpa las molestias, ya me iba –masculle a duras penas, cerrando el libro y con la intensión de incorporarme. Lo que menos quería ahora era un regaño de parte del pelinegro o algo parecido, aunque seguro eso es lo que me ganaría hoy por mi osadía, aunque en realidad no me arrepentía en lo absoluto de mis actos, de haberme tomado libertades no dignas de un sirviente.

-Continua –dijo el demonio caminando hacia mí y tomando asiento en el sofá a mi lado, casi dejándome boquiabierto –Puedes seguir con tu lectura o si gustas ve a dormir.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Enserio? –pregunte cauteloso, mas no recibí respuesta alguna. El demonio se mantuvo mirando el fuego de la chimenea sin expresión alguna en su pálido rostro.

Frunciendo los labios me debatí por unos instantes mentalmente. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Podía quedarme? Bueno, no es que no desease hacerlo, pero tener a Sebastian aquí me ponía de los nervios, pues las palabas de las sirvientas aun me tenían algo abrumado. Mi vida podía terminarse en cualquier momento a manos de este hombre… aunque igual no podía desaprovechar la ocasión, pues podía aprovechar para intentar saber de mi padre, como iban las cosas en mi mundo, e incluso tratar de conocer mejor a este demonio.

Dándome ánimos mentalmente, me acomode mejor sobre las almohadillas, y con el libro aun en mis manos mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para comenzar a hablar.

-Mañana voy a salir, así que puedes levantarte tarde –murmuro Sebastian rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿A dónde iras? –inquirí girando la cabeza para verlo, siendo incapaz de contener mi curiosidad, pues el jamás me avisaba de este tipo de cosas.

El demonio volteo a mirarme con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Por unos segundos me arrepentí profundamente de no haberme limitado a decir un "si", aunque después caí en la cuenta de que quizá le habría enojado más que el hecho de que lo tuteara…

-A investigar algo –comento en un suspiro relajando su expresión, y de paso haciéndome querer suspirar de alivio por ello. Al parecer podía seguir tuteándolo y posiblemente continuar de curioso.

-¿Desayunaras?

-No. Cuando regrese quiero cenar algo –pidió mientras miraba pensativo la charola sobre la mesita.

-¿A qué hora estarás de regreso? –pregunte comenzando pensando en lo que estaría bien preparar para mañana.

-Posiblemente antes de la 8–respondió recargando la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza decidí pasar a otro tema.

-Me gustaría saber algo –comente recargando mis manos detrás y enfocando la mirada en la chimenea.

-Adelante.

Mirando mis manos sentí como estas parecían sudar debido a la preocupación que crecía dentro de mí, producto de no estar seguro de la respuesta que recibiría.

-¿Cómo está mi padre? –por fin hable ̶ ¿El no a tratado de…?

Mi voz se desvaneció haciéndome incapaz de seguir hablando. Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

-¿De hacerse daño? –completo mi pregunta haciéndome estremecer.

Asintiendo con algo de miedo espere una respuesta.

-Esta triste –suspiro volteando a mirarme -pero al parecer no tiene planeado nada estúpido; además de que si el tratara de lastimarse es seguro que sus sirvientes lo detendrían –me aseguro, haciéndome soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Por varios segundos nadie dijo nada. El ambiente en la habitación no era desagradable, pero si notaba un poco de tención -al menos de mi parte- así que decidiéndome a seguir con la conversación busque con la mirada algo que me diera una idea para hablar. Al final, mis ojos terminaron centrándose en la mano a unos centímetros mío, descansando en el respaldo. Las uñas negras me crearon una pregunta en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo rondaba por ahí.

-¿Porque eres diferente? –solté sin más, casi sin pensarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño visiblemente.

Tomando valor de quien sabe dónde y olvidando mi actual posición asumí mi porte habitual, seguro y algo entrometido.

-Tu ropa, tu apariencia. Te ves muy diferente a cuando te conocí. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero yo? –continúe, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Dedicándome algo parecido a una diminuta sonrisa levanto una mano para mirarse las uñas, que aunque seguían siendo negras, ya no estaban largas y puntiagudas.

-Tienes una apariencia más "humana"-trate de explicarme.

-No es como si fuera algo definido –dijo al fin, con seriedad –Como ya abras visto en veces anteriores, tengo una apariencia más acorde a lo que soy, a un demonio. Mi rostro siempre es el mismo, pero a veces cambio dependiendo de la ocasión. Aquí en mi mundo uno se siente mejor con su apariencia demoniaca, más por costumbre que nada, para dejar en claro la jerarquía. Pero en si, me parece más cómodo estar como ahora, más "humano"; tener alas detrás de ti todo el día a veces es una molestia, ya sea para dormir o sentarte –rio un poco –y lo mismo con las uñas, es difícil escribir cuando son bastante largas, aunque para enfrentamientos son increíblemente útiles. La ropa es por estética común en estos lugares.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Sebastian paro de hablar, quedándose enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

-Ya veo –murmure con cansancio.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el lugar? –me pregunto perdiendo la sonrisa.

-Es extraño –exclame bajando la mirada -¿Por qué aquí siempre esta nublado?

-Es normal en un mundo para demonios. Jamás estará más iluminado que un día sumamente nublado. Para criaturas como yo es algo cotidiano –explico.

-Que mal –murmure más dormido que despierto.

-¿Has ido afuera alguna vez? -

-No. Las chicas me dijeron que no lo hiciera, que era peligroso… -farfulle reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¿Qué te parece si te muestro el jardín mañana? –propuso con voz monótona.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Salir afuera?

-Eh… ̶ vacile –seria genial…

-Entonces mañana, cuando regrese, te lo mostrare –concluyo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Sebastian -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Aun con la mirada fija en el techo, e incapaz creer lo que acaba de hacer, me di de bofetadas mentalmente. Este niño incluso me había hecho explicar cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, pero…me había sentido tan seguro al hacerlo que en realidad no estaba arrepentido.

Hasta este momento había entendido que no aprendería de él solo observándolo de lejos como si fuera un animal encerrado y yo un sujeto con serios problemas mentales (por no decir que un acosador). Si de verdad quería saber, necesitaba hablar, por ello y quizá algo más, quería estar con el mañana, mostrarle los jardines.

Sin demostrar mi impaciencia en cuanto a la pregunta que le había hecho, espere su respuesta fingiendo desinterés.

-Eh… seria genial… –termino aceptando. Su voz era queda, cansada, pero igual algo alegre. Esto último me hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

-Entonces mañana, cuando regrese, te lo mostrare –dije pasándome una mano por el cabello.

Si, mañana me apresuraría en mi investigación para volver pronto. De no ser por la ineficiencia de los arcángeles al buscar a Ash Landers, yo no tendría que estar averiguando por mi propia cuenta sobre su paradero para ayudarles a atraparlo de una buena vez.

Sintiendo el empuje de algo contra el sofá baje la mirada para ver de qué se trataba, encontrándome con mi pequeño sirviente, quien cayendo ante el cansancio había terminado recargado contra el sofá, apenas unos centímetros de terminar sobre mis piernas.

-Tan pequeño y descuidado –murmure en un suspiro. ¿Qué humano en su sano juicio se quedaba dormido en compañía de un ser como yo?

Este niño era maduro a pesar de su edad, pero aun así igual era sumamente infantil, curioso y voluble a veces.

-Como un gato –susurre levantándome con algo de cansancio.

Hoy me había asustado al llegar y no ver a mi sirviente durmiendo en su habitación, como comúnmente a esa hora, así que buscando su presencia lo había terminado encontrado en la biblioteca. Al entrar al lugar no había podido evitar perderme unos instantes al verlo ahí, tan sumido en su lectura y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Las llamas de la chimenea hacían resaltar su piel y hermoso cabello azulado, haciéndolo ver, sin exagerar, como un verdadero ángel.

No había duda, este pequeño se había convertido en algo valioso para mí. En un principio lo había visto solo como un entretenimiento momentáneo y mi futura comida, pero con el pasar de los días y al verlo poner tanto empeño en sus labores al grado de convertirlas en una meta, me había dejado cautivado. Aprendía rápido, y aunque en un principio la comida no le quedaba muy bien, después de solo tres días esta mejoro considerablemente. A veces lo veía mirando con interés por las ventanas y me moría de deseos de saber en qué pensaba al hacerlo.

Observando desde mi actual posición al menor, note que la forma en la que estaba acomodado seguro no era nada cómoda, además de que podía ver su cuerpo sufriendo pequeños escalofríos, y salir aire blanco de su boca debido a la poca temperatura.

Inclinándome sobre el pequeño cuerpo del niño lo tome en brazos con delicadeza, tratando de no despertarlo. Acomodándolo en mis brazos estilo princesa lo sentí encogerse contra mi pecho, buscando calor. Entre suspiros aferro una mano a mi camisa mientras que la otra se quedaba descansando en su regazo.

Sintiendo como una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, salí del lugar con dirección a la habitación del ojiazul. Una vez en dicho lugar me adentre a este. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. El característico aroma del menor estaba esparcido sutilmente por el lugar, siendo esto bastante agradable.

Esta habitación siempre me había parecido oscura y "vacía", como toda mi mansión en sí, mas ahora todo era muy diferente; cada lugar al que entraba tenía un ambiente más vivo y lleno de luz, y aunque en un principio me había costado bastante trabajo entender a que se debía esto, al final había quedado claro que todo se era producto de la simple presencia de mi sirviente.

Pensado aun en lo anterior, me dirigí hacia la cama del pequeño.

Haciendo las cobijas a un lado, me agache para depositar a Ciel en su lugar, teniendo especial cuidado al quitar la mano que apresaba mi camisa, y notando con algo de molestia que esta tenia algunas marcas de cortes. Acercándome para ver más de cerca, corrobore que se trataba de cortes de cuchillo. Examinando la otra mano, vi que esta estaba en igual condición.

-Torpe –susurre besando ambas extremidades con algo de culpa, y observando con atención como las heridas comenzaban a sanar, para finalmente desaparecer.

Luego de eso, cubrí el cuerpo del menor con las cobijas, mirando por última vez hoy el rostro del peli azul de belleza sin igual.

-Que descanses –dije con un hilo de voz antes de erguirme y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

¿Cómo era posible que en tan pocos días mi forma de ser hubiera cambiado tan de repente, al igual que mi forma de pensar? Sabía que todo era culpa del chico de mirada orgullosa al que había rebajado a sirviente como pago de mis servicios, más aun ahora no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él. Sabía que si algo le pasaba jamás me lo perdonaría, y sabía que su sola presencia iluminaba cualquier lugar en el que estuviera, aun cuando este fuera un abismo de oscuridad. Él me hacía experimentar cosas que jamás en toda mi existencia había sentido. Él era especial.

_Ya quiero que sea mañana en la noche…_

¿Cómo se le llamaba a este sentimiento? ¿Amor?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

* * *

Y tan tan! ese fue el capitulo 7 mis lindas personas xD

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Espero que el fic les este gustando en lo que va ^^

posiblemente actualice unos días después de navidad aunque no es seguro, pero aun así, intentare hacerlo lo mas pronto posible!

oh! que creen? es posible que les suba un pequeño regalo de navidad el dia 23 xDDD Sera un fic Sebasciel, probablemente un one shot con lemmon ¬u¬ jajaja

bueno bueno, ¿Merezco review? Recuerden que por cada review el lemmon se acerca mas y mas :3 jajaja

Besos!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!

Perdonen la tardanza con este capitulo, me castigaron la semana pasada y me costo un poco escribir la conty u.u

Agradezco mucho a: c´:

***SoyUnDinosaurio: **

***AnaMaria Uzumaki**

***valentina. londono.3597 **

Me hicieron muy feliz con sus reviews para el cap anterior! ^^ Mil gracias.

¿Qué creen? estamos a máximo 3 capítulos de que esta historia termine! wiii! viene el lemon *¬* jajajajaokno xD

Bueno bueno, molestare mas en las notas finales, ahora les dejo leer ^^

Espero les guste xD

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 8

\- Pov Ciel -

Abriendo poco a poco los ojos, estos se acostumbraron con rapidez a la oscuridad que reinaba en mi habitación debido a que todas las lámparas -a excepción de dos- estaban apagadas, y como siempre, las cortinas se encontraban cerradas.

Soltando un gran suspiro estire mi cuerpo para desperezarme, disfrutando de la sensación que esto generaba mientras volteaba a ver el despertador sobre la cómoda, que marcaba poco más de las 11 de la mañana…

-¿¡EH!? –grite abriendo los ojos como platos al procesar del todo lo tarde que era ya.

Saltando fuera de la cama corrí rápidamente hacia el armario principal, buscando que ponerme y arrojando varias prendas a la cama en el proceso, hasta que repentinamente recordé algo…

_"Mañana voy a salir, así que puedes levantarte tarde"_

Cerrando las puertas del armario termine recargando la cara contra estas.

-Idiota –me dije a mi mismo recobrando la compostura y abriendo de nueva cuenta las puertas para acomodar la ropa que había botado, escogiendo en el proceso lo que usaría hoy, para después dejar esto sobre una silla, pues debía arreglar la cama primero. Una vez hecho eso último puse la ropa ahí, con cuidado de no maltratarla.

Soltando un bostezo me dirigí al baño con pasos lánguidos, para hacer mis necesidades. Después fui hasta el lavabo, donde me lave las manos tranquilamente. Cuando termine de esto, me fije en mi reflejo en el espejo, notando con algo de escepticismo que mi apariencia había mejorado considerablemente, el color de mi piel se veía un poco pálido, pero saludable, las ojeras bajo mis ojos habían disminuido considerablemente, y estos últimos brillaban con vida.

-Qué miedo… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre mi ojo derecho. Aún no me acostumbraba al color que tenía y al exótico sello sobre él.

Soltando un suspiro procedí a lavarme los dientes, tomándome mi tiempo mientras mi mente vagaba al recuerdo de la noche anterior, que había sido de lo más extraña al habérmela pasado en compañía de Sebastian, con quien había tenido una amena charla.

Había sido bastante agradable estar con él. Independientemente de mi confusión, el frio y el cansancio, la compañía de aquel demonio lo había valido.

Enjuagándome la boca con agua caí en la cuanta de una cosa: No recordaba haber llegado a mi cama.

Recargando las manos en el lavabo me quede inmóvil por tiempo indefinido, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

No, definitivamente ni siquiera había llegado a mi habitación por mi propio pie. Recordaba haber estado en la biblioteca hablando con Sebastian, y que él me había preguntado si quería conocer los jardines, a lo que yo había aceptado, luego dijo que hoy cuando llegara me los mostraría…y después…todo se volvía oscuro. Al parecer me había quedado dormido o algo así…, pero entonces, ¿Sebastian me había cargado?

Sintiendo mi rostro caliente preferí no mirarme al espejo, pues era más que seguro que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y no quería verme así.

-Qué vergüenza… –solté, abriendo la llave de agua fría y mojando mi cara con esta, algo escéptico sobre lo sucedido.

Mirando mis manos unos segundos me di cuenta de que las heridas que tenía en ellas ya no estaban, habían desaparecido. Limpias, sin rastro de cortes o quemaduras. ¿Cómo era posible esto? Aun recordaba que ayer tenía cortes que me escocían un poco.

Aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba, tome la toalla que colgaba en el perchero y seque mi rostro y manos, sin ganas de darle muchas vueltas a lo sucedido, para después salir del baño y comenzar a desvestirme hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

Algo apresurado me puse la ropa que había escogido usar hoy, y que era casi igual a la que había usado ayer en la noche: un pantalón negro algo ajustado y una camisa azul marino. No me sentía de humor para usar algo más llamativo, como siempre.

Peinando mí cabello y poniéndome zapatos, salí de la habitación con destino a la concina, para desayunar. Ya ahí me prepare algo sencillo y después lave los platos.

Afortunadamente no tenía muchos deberes para este día, pues ayer me había dado tiempo de adelantar algunas cosas. Hoy solo debía encargarme de la habitación de Sebastian, el salón principal y el recibidor.

Decidiendo ir primero al recibidor (pues quedaba más cerca) quede sorprendido al notar que este estaba más que limpio, no había nada que sacudir o recoger. Yendo al salón principal, encontré que este estaba en condiciones iguales.

-Qué demonios… -masculle frunciendo el ceño.

Casi corriendo fui hacia la habitación de Sebastian, a la que me adentre con suma cautela a pesar de saber que él no estaba.

El cuarto estaba impecable, las sabanas limpias, la ropa planchada y acomodada en su lugar, y la ropa sucia ya había sido recogida.

Entrando al lujoso baño encontré este casi brillando.

¿Quién se había encargado de todo? ¿Y cuándo?

Saliendo de la habitación, camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, que poco a poco fui bajando, teniendo en la cabeza otro lugar al que ir.

Llegando a la biblioteca me adentre sin miramientos, esperando encontrar la bandeja con la taza y el plato que ayer había traído aquí, mas tal como me lo temía esta no estaba…aunque si había otra cosa.

Acercándome con lentitud, vi que sobre la mesita frente a la chimenea –que era donde debería estar la charola– se encontraba una hoja mediana doblada a la mitad, con una rosa roja al lado.

Algo dudoso tome la hoja con la intención de leerla, pues para sorpresa mía, sobre esta estaba escrito mi nombre con excelente caligrafía.

_\- o - o - o - _

_Estaré de regreso a las 8, como había dicho. _

_Aparte de la cena, prepárame la ducha. _

_Todo lo demás ya está hecho._

_No olvides nuestra cita. _

_~Sebastian~_

_\- o - o - o - _

Una sensación cálida recorrió mi cuerpo entero hasta llegar a mi pecho, a la par que en mi estómago sentía como si un puñado de mariposas estuviera revoloteando.

Dejando la nota en la mesa tome la rosa y la alce a la altura de mi rostro para olerla. Su aroma era el mismo que el de Sebastian.

Casi inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-¿Que me pasa? – susurre cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza, sin dejar de oler la rosa.

Me encontraba en un lugar extraño al que no pertenecía, extrañaba a mi padre, mi hogar, el sol, mi vida en el mundo humano. Extrañaba muchas cosas.

En donde actualmente me encontraba era un conde rebajado a sirviente en un mundo donde nunca había un cielo despejado, donde al parecer el único humano era yo, y donde un demonio era dueño de mi vida; me sentía algo sofocado, pero las cosas no estaban mal. Yo había aceptado casi gustoso este destino con tal de salvar la vida de mi padre, estando resignado a vivir de forma vacía con tal de que el fuera feliz…pero no me sentía así, a decir verdad, más que resignarme, sentía que me había acostumbrado a este lugar, acompañado solo de quien era mi dueño…

Había días en los que me comparaba a un ave encerrada en una enorme jaula de oro, completamente solitaria, pero había días en los que estar aquí se me hacía demasiado normal, y que con solo ver a Sebastian me sentía como en casa, y eso me preocupaba bastante.

Quizá veía a Sebastian como algún tipo de figura paterna debido la falta de mi progenitor, pero no, definitivamente no era así. El sentimiento parecía más fuerte y me asustaba.

Ayer, a pesar de mi nerviosismo me había sentido muy bien al estar con Sebastian, pero mis pensamientos eran muy confusos. Solo de recordar que hoy pasaría un rato con él mis nervios se ponían a flor de piel, anhelando que el momento al fin llegara.

Mi corazón parecía estarce partiendo a la mitad sin darme una razón lógica.

-¿Qué me pasa? –me repetí con repentinas ganas de llorar.

Me había pasado el día entero buscando algo que hacer para matar el tiempo y no pensar demasiado.

Ya llevaba al menos 4 horas acomodando libros y sacudiéndolos, para después ponerme a leer algunos, a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

Estirándome me levante de mi asiento y fui a acomodar los libros que había tomado. Estaba sumamente aburrido, y aún faltaban 4 horas para el regreso del demonio.

Saliendo de la biblioteca se me ocurrió algo más que hacer para distraer mi mente, así que yendo a la cocina me senté a la mesa con el libro de recetas enfrente, tratando de decidir que aria de cenar para Sebastian. Aún era temprano, las 5 de la tarde más o menos, pero lo mejor sería tener algo planeado.

Poniendo un separador en las páginas donde venían los platillos que me habían parecido adecuados me asegure de contar con los ingredientes necesarios, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que así era. Preparar la cena me tomaría como mucho dos horas, así que empezaría ahora mismo, para tener el tiempo suficiente de ducharme y preparar el baño de Sebastian.

-Manos a la obra –exclame tomando el cuchillo más largo que había y embozando una sonrisa.

O-o-o-o-o

Tal como había pensado, tarde poco más de una hora y media preparando la cena, que consistía en pasta en salsa de tomate y _Coq au vin_, que era pollo al vino, acompañado de queso Cotija y una ensalada. El postre era una tarta de manzana.

Fijándome en el reloj vi que eran las siete y cuarto, así que quitándome el delantal me dirigí a mi habitación, para tomar un baño.

Una vez en mi destino, prepare la bañera, mientras escogía algo que ponerme.

Una vez seleccionada la ropa que usaría esta noche tome mi bata y entre al baño. Colgué la bata en el perchero y empecé a desnudarme, para finalmente entrar al agua, sintiéndome infinitamente relajado ahí dentro.

Tomando la esponja la enjabone y comence a limpiar mi cuerpo con especial atención. Una vez termine con eso tome un poco de champú y lave mi cabello cuidando de esparcir la sustancia de forma correcta.

Enjuagándome salí de la bañera y me envolví en mi bata, comenzando a secar mi cuerpo con una toalla.

Saliendo del baño casi seco a excepción del cabello, me envolví la toalla en él y comence a vestirme, poniéndome algo de crema antes.

Parándome frente al espejo cuerpo entero me observe detenidamente. Mi vestimenta consistía en un short algo corto, medias largas negras, zapatos bajos, camisa blanca, chaleco, y un saco largo con holanes. La paleta de color era gris, blanca y café. El atuendo me gustaba, se veía elegante.

Quitándome la toalla y dejándola sobre una silla, peine mí cabello y tome una bufanda color crema antes de salir de la habitación apresurándome a llegar a la de Sebastian.

Faltaban 10 minutos para su llegada.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, fui al baño y comence a preparar la bañera, asegurándome de que el agua quedara lo suficientemente caliente como para tener una temperatura perfecta más tarde. Vertí las sales de baño y deje las pastillas efervescentes a un lado.

Hasta hoy solo le había preparado el baño 3 veces al demonio, pues al segundo día de hacer tal labor el me había dicho que no lo hiciera más, solo eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, varias cosas me habían sido prohibidas hacer tras los primero días de mi llegada a la mansión, todo trabajo pesado o que necesitara de mucho esfuerzo. Yo sabía a la perfección las cosas que un sirviente debía hacer, por eso me daba cuenta de que mi trabajo en este lugar era bastante ligero, cosa que no me esperaba después de aceptar el contrato con el demonio. Creí que me dedicaría a labores pesadas, que Sebastian me humillara o algo por el estilo, pero las cosas jamás habían sido así.

El sonido de una gota caer del grifo al agua de la bañera me obligo a dejar pensar tanto en lo extraño de mi situación, más tarde podía seguir con eso, incluso quizá podía hablarlo con el demonio…

Saliendo del lugar fui nuevamente a la cocina, para comenzar a servir la cena, asegurándome de que todo siguiera caliente, o si no recalentándolo, quitándome primero el saco y dejándolo sobre una silla junto con la bufanda, para ponerme el mandil otra vez.

Una vez todo servido lo fui a dejar al comedor, acomodando de la mejor forma posible, para después traer una botella de vino y una copa.

Satisfecho con mi trabajo regrese a la cocina y me serví algo de comida en un plato pequeño, comiendo de tanto en tanto mientras lavaba los platos.

Escuchando el sonido de una puerta cerrarse me di la vuelta rápidamente, apresurándome a secar mis manos con una toalla y yendo a recibir a mi amo, con repentinas ganas de ver su rostro.

Saliendo de la cocina fui al recibidor, quedando algo anonadado al ver que no había nadie ahí.

Frunciendo el ceño me convencí de que todo había sido imaginación mía, así que dándome la vuelta me decidí a regresar sobre mis pasos para terminar de lavar los trastes, más esto me fui imposible por una obstrucción con la que choque.

-¿Qué…? –murmure levantando la mirada y encontrándome con un par de ojos rojos que me sostenían la mirada.

Dando varios pasos atrás debido a la sorpresa me lleve una mano a la boca para no soltar algún impropio.

-¿te asuste? –dijo a modo de saludo el demonio, que vestía un pantalón negro con camisa azul oscuro y un saco corto gris.

Gruñendo por lo bajo tome un suspiro para calmarme.

-No –negué con la cabeza –la cena ya está servida y el baño preparado.

Tras decir eso gire la cabeza a un lado cruzándome de brazos.

-Perdón –dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza, revolviendo mis cabellos.

-¡hey…! –me queje bajando la mirada para ocultar mi sonrojo.

Sin decir más, el demonio fue al comedor, conmigo siguiéndole a cierta distancia.

-Que disfrutes tu cena –murmure con intención de retirarme a la cocina.

-¿Tu ya comiste? –pregunto sentándose a la mesa y observándome de forma algo penetrante.

-Si –respondí con un asentimiento.

-Quédate –ordeno enfocado la mirada en su cena, evaluándola.

Reprimiendo un suspiro fui a su lado sentándome con algo de desconfianza en la silla contigua.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunte con casi un hilo de voz, pues la expresión en su rostro se había tornado algo seria.

̶ …Si –mascullo sirviéndose un poco de vino y tomándolo de golpe antes de empezar a comer.

Mirando a un lado, busque distraerme con cualquier cosa que me topara, mientras escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos al tocar el plato.

-¿Y cómo te fue? –me atreví a preguntar entrelazando mis dedos bajo la mesa.

-No como yo esperaba –dijo con simpleza sirviéndose más vino, pero dándolo solo un sorbo esta vez.

Sabiendo por su tono de voz que no quería hablar del tema preferí dejarlo pasar, a pesar de que me moría por saber.

-¿Quieres? –pregunto tendiéndome su copa, mientras me miraba estoicamente.

-Eh…no, gracias –negué a pesar de la curiosidad que me daba el probar aquella bebida, pues nunca había consumido alcohol.

-Adelante –insistió embolsando una ligera sonrisa, para infundirme confianza.

Incapaz de decir que no, pues en realidad no quería hacerlo, tome entre mis manos la fina copa con su contenido rojo oscuro, que mire por varios segundos antes de decidirme a darle un sorbo, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunto el demonio cuando deje la copa sobre la mesa.

-Es amargo –dije llevándome una mano a la boca. El sabor era amargo, pero no me desagradaba del todo, aunque bien prefería no volver a tomarlo.

Terminándose de un trago la bebida después de soltar una ligera carcajada, el pelinegro comió un trozo de queso antes de levantarse de su asiento.

-Estuvo delicioso –dijo quedamente

Mirando el mantel asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, sin saber que más decir.

-¿Preparaste el baño?

-Sí, ya debe de estar a buena temperatura.

-Bien, bajare en 15 minutos. Ponte el abrigo –dijo antes de salir de la habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta.

Sin dar respuesta me levante de la mesa y comence a recoger los platos, para llevarlos a la cocina, en donde los deje sobre el fregadero, para comenzar a lavarlos con rapidez.

Apenas termine me lave bien las manos, las seque, y me puse el abrigo, sobresaltándome al escuchar el ruido de una puerta cerrarse.

-¿Otra vez? –bufe dándome un golpe suave en la cabeza.

Con la bufanda en la mano fui al comedor, creyendo que dé hay venia tal ruido.

-¿Sebastian? –pregunte a pesar de ver que él no estaba aquí, no debería estar aquí.

Sintiendo que mi corazón se aceleraba me lleve una mano al pecho.

_No es nada, quizá olvido algo y vino a recogerlo…_

Saliendo del comedor vi que el recibidor estaba vacío, así que soltando un suspiro me convencí de que esta vez si había sido mi imaginación…más el sonido de una melodía algo lúgubre me convenció de que no era así.

Esa melodía parecía venir del salón principal.

-Él dijo que iría a bañarse, ¿qué hace aquí abajo? –me pregunte enfadado, llegando frente a la puerta del salón, que estaba entreabierta, por lo que empujándola con una mano me adentre al lugar, esperando encontrarme con Sebastian sentado frente al piano, pero topándome con alguien diferente…

Queriendo salir corriendo del lugar por el pánico recorriendo toma mi espina dorsal, mis planes fueron interrumpidos cuando el sujeto se dio la vuelta en el banco, dejando de tocar y mirándome con dos topacios amarillos que brillaban con gran fuerza tras unos lentes de cristal trasparente.

-Hola pequeño –saludo embozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Una señal de alarma se encendió dentro de mí.

Tragando saliva di un paso atrás en son de retirada, más el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse abruptamente me dejo en claro que eso sería imposible.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunte tratando de no demostrar mi nerviosismo al ver al pelinegro levantarse de su lugar y caminar hacia mí, con sus dos alas negras ondeando tras él. Se trataba de un demonio.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... ¡Sebastian! _

-No vayas a gritar, tengo dolor de cabeza –aviso el sujeto al estar a escasos dos metros de mí.

No sabiendo como tomarme sus palabras me limite a asentir quedamente. Si este tipo era igual a Sebastian, entonces mi vida podía terminar en cuestión de segundos.

-Mi nombre es Claude Faustus, perdona si te asuste –murmuro tendiéndome una mano.

\- …No te preocupes –dije dudando unos instantes entre si tomar su mano o no, más al final acepte –Soy Ciel Phantomhive.

Deshaciendo el agarre el demonio regreso a sentarse frente al piano, pero sin dejar de mirarme, como si repentinamente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante.

Al parecer este hombre no era peligroso, a decir verdad me parecía alguien interesante, aunque quizá un poco difícil de tratar, se veía inteligente y cuidadoso…pero algo me ponía tenso…no exactamente su presencia, si no su voz, me parecía que él tenía algo que decir y que eso era de mi interés.

-¿Donde esta Sebastian? –pregunto acariciando las teclas superficialmente.

-Tomando un baño, no creo que tarde mucho en bajar… –respondí mecánicamente.

Soltando una exclamación en… ¿chino? El demonio de ojos amarillos torció la boca con desagrado.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? –pregunte ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Por la puerta –sonrió –Soy un viejo amigo de la escoria a la que al parecer perteneces.

Sin poder evitarlo correspondí a su gesto, aunque sintiéndome como un objeto por sus palabras.

-¿Y a que viniste? –seguí

-A dar noticias –se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo –murmure mordiéndome el labio inferior -¿Qué…?

-¡Ciel! –llamo alguien detrás de la puertas a mis espaldas. La voz sonaba enojada y preocupada.

-Sebastian –reconocí dándome la vuelta.

-Cálmate Michaelis, ni que me lo fuera a comer –dijo cancinamente el demonio de ojos amarillos, al tiempo que la puerta se habría con gran fuerza.

-Claude, ¿qué mierda haces aquí? –pregunto el de ojos rojos entrando con gran rapidez y colocándose frente a mí, queriendo ocultarme de la vista del de anteojos.

-Te tengo información –dijo, provocando que mi cuerpo se tensara.

Soltando un suspiro mi amo pareció calmarse, aunque ahora se veía algo preocupado.

-Ciel, trae vino por favor –suspiro poniendo una mano en mi espalda y guiándome a la salida.

-Seguro… ̶ apenas pude decir, antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-¿Tu diciendo "por favor"? ¿Qué rayos te ha pasado Michaelis? –alcance a escuchar la voz burlona del inquilino.

Evitando soltar cualquier tipo de exclamación fui por lo que me habían mandado, sabiendo de alguna forma que el pedido solo había sido para deshacerse de mí unos momentos, así que dándome prisa regrese lo más silenciosamente posible a la sala, tratando de escuchar algo de lo que se decía dentro. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal…

-Bien –decía Sebastian – ¿encontraste algo más?

-No mucho, hay bastantes pistas falsas por todo el lugar, incluso parece que el atraco fue hecho pacíficamente, bastante limpio. No hubo bajas, aunque el lugar sufrió de algunos daños no muy importantes.

-No tiene ni 24 horas que eso paso. ¿Cómo es posible que no haya nada? Ayer todo estaba bien, incluso pase por la zona y las cosas estaban tranquilas, no había señales de ese maldito.

-El desgraciado es muy escurridizo y tiene muchas cartas bajo la manga –dijo el otro tipo, como si eso explicara todo -¿sabes? Dudo que su captura siga con vida, y si es así quizá no sea por mucho. Deberías ir a hablar con aquel shinigami raro, quizá él sepa más sobre esto.

_¿De quienes hablan? ¿Shinigami?_

-Fui a buscarlo apenas me entere de lo sucedido pero él no estaba.

-Digno de el –exclamo el de ojos rasgados –Sea como sea, ya debo irme. Siento las molestias.

-No lo sientes –mascullo Sebastian

Sabiendo que no podía permanecer más tiempo afuera o me descubrirían, toque a la puerta antes de adentrarme con dos copas de vino en cada mano, fingiendo haber llegado recién, al parecer de forma exitosa pues ninguno pareció afectado por mi aparición.

-Oh, gracias pequeño –dijo el de lentes cuando le di su copa, tomándose el contenido de un sorbo, mientras que Sebastian dejaba la suya sobre la chimenea, completamente intacta.

-No hay de que –respondí recibiendo la copa vacía, la cual me quito Sebastian y la dejo junto a la suya.

-No, no lo siento, en realidad quería verlo para tratar de entender tus razones… -agrego el sujeto en contestación al último comentario que había dado Sebastian, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la salida siendo mirado con gran intensidad por su interlocutor.

-Fue un placer conocerte al fin Ciel –dijo el de lentes dedicándome una sonrisa más ancha.

Sin saber que decir me limite a asentir algo apenado.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Sebastian. Cuídalo, creo que lo vale. –agrego el sujeto, antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras él, dejándome bastante atontado.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que nadie dijera nada, hasta que se escuchó la puerta principal ser cerrada.

El pelinegro de ojos rojos se mantenía a mi lado sin moverse.

-¿Era un amigo tuyo? –quise corroborar, rompiendo el silencio.

-Podría decirse que si –murmuro visiblemente más relajado -¿Estás bien?

-Si –respondí observándolo discretamente. Vestía un pantalón y zapatos negros y un saco largo y cerrado que le cubría muy bien.

-Bien, ¿vamos? Tenemos una cita –sonrió, abriendo la puerta y asiéndome un ademan para que lo siguiera.

Asintiendo algo apenado por el uso de la palabra "cita", fui con él hasta la puerta principal mientras me acomodaba la bufanda, pues sabia de sobra que afuera hacia frio.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza la conversación anterior, pero por ahora no diría nada al respecto sobre lo acontecido, aunque me moría de curiosidad. Mi instinto me decía que estaba en peligro, que algo malo había pasado y que estaba por pasar algo más…

Abriendo la puerta el demonio me dejo salir primero, dejándome disfrutar del aire fresco, y la vista tan tétrica y hermosa. Era diferente el paisaje visto tras cristal que directamente.

Caminando con tranquilidad mis pies al fin tocaron al pasto, que no superaba siquiera los 2 centímetros de alto.

El cielo era oscuro, sin estrellas, y la luna de sangre alumbraba desde lo más alto, otorgando sombras que parecían danzar con júbilo fuera de la reja.

Una gran cantidad de rosas rojas adornaban gran parte del patio, formando un camino que llegaba al portón negro. Su color parecía más claro a cuando las vi por primera vez.

-Por aquí –me llamo el demonio indicándome que lo siguiera por un sendero de rocas que rodeaba la mansión.

Obedeciendo camine al lado del demonio llegando a nuestro destino al fin: un patio trasero del que yo no tenía conocimiento alguno, donde había una hermosa fuente de mármol grisáceo justo en medio y más rosas por todo el lugar, algunas rojas…pero la mayoría blancas, formando caminos simétricos y sumamente hermosos.

Simplemente me quede sin palabras, olvidando por un rato mis preocupaciones.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto el pelinegro a mi lado.

-Si –sonreí con verdadera felicidad –me encanta.

-Me alegra saber eso –suspiro.

-No creí que hubieran rosas blancas aquí–admití

-No habían, pero me entere que te gustaban e hice que mis sirvientas las pusieran.

-Gracias –dije dejando de lado el cómo se había enterado de tal información. Lo cierto es que me sentía sumamente feliz con saber que el había hecho esto por mí.

Por varios minutos estuvimos caminando por el jardín, yendo de un lado a otro observando las pequeñas flores de colores llamativos naciendo en los alrededores.

-Te tengo una pregunta –murmuro el pelinegro deteniendo su andar al lado de la fuente.

Girándome hacia él le indique con la mirada que prosiguiera.

-El día que te traje a este lugar quisiste traer un libro contigo –recordó ̶ Algo me dice que no lo trajiste exactamente para leer

-Ah, si –farfulle mordiéndome los labios –Bueno, el libro contenía algo preciado para mi…

-¿Qué es?

-Me sorprende que no hayas husmeado en el –hice notar en broma.

-Aunque no lo creas respeto la privacidad…a veces –rio con lo último.

-Una foto de mis padres –solté tras dar un gran suspiro.

-Entiendo –comento quedamente.

Entrecerrando los ojos recordé los rostros de mis padres el día en que la foto fue tomada. Mi madre vistiendo un vestido azul que la hacía ver tan hermosa y contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos de mirada cálida y su cabello cual bello sol. Mi padre usaba un traje café con detalles en azul sobre una camisa blanca. Ambos estaban sonriendo tan….felices, parecían ángeles…

-¿También te puedo preguntar algo? –inquirí levantando una ceja y dejando atrás mis nostálgicos recuerdos.

-Adelante –concedió mientras miraba a un punto en el suelo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me tratas como a un sirviente de verdad? –fui al punto, metiendo las manos en mis bolsas pues se me estaban entumeciendo los dedos –se supone que el contrato que hice contigo me convertía en tu sirviente pero aunque me encargo de algunas cosas no hago mucho en realidad… ¿Por qué?

La expresión en su rostro pareció tornarse confundida, como si no supiera que contestar.

Levantando la mirada me vio a los ojos con gran intensidad, casi como si buscara la respuesta en ellos.

-…Porque me di cuenta de que no te quiero como un sirviente –contesto frunciendo el ceño.

\- … ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –susurre incapaz de apartar mis ojos de los suyos y sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba.

-No tenía planeado tratarte como hasta ahora, tú ibas a ser mi diversión y solo eso, para que al final cuando me aburriera de ti te hiciera desaparecer y ya. Todo habría terminado. –dijo levantando una mano y acercándola con lentitud a mi rostro, colocándola al fin sobre una de mis mejillas, acariciando superficialmente mi piel en un toque helado pero…tan agradable.

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado? –pregunte con un hilo de voz, sin rechazar su tacto y sin moverme en lo más mínimo.

-Porque ahora sé que no soy capaz de eso… -respondió agachándose hacia mí, hasta dejar nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

No podía verme como para comprobarlo, pero sentía como la sangre se aglomeraba con gran rapidez en mis mejillas.

Sus brillantes rubíes parecían estarme absorbiendo.

-¿Por qué? –apenas pude formular, colocando una mano sobre la suya, sintiendo una agradable sensación al hacerlo.

Acercando cada vez más su rostro al mío, la distancia fue haciéndose menor y menor, cada vez más corta.

-Porque… -susurro contra mis labios, que se mantenían entreabiertos pues me costaba respirar por la nariz a razón del aire tan frio – estoy profundamente ena…

El sonido de un trueno me hizo dar un respingo, regresándome a la realidad y haciendo que me alejara sumamente apenado de Sebastian, quien con gran rapidez volteo a mirar el cielo con una expresión entre preocupada, enojada y frustrada.

En cuestión de segundos empezó a llover, algo que hasta ahora jamás había pasado.

Tragando saliva me dispuse ir de regreso a la mansión para resguardarme de la lluvia, pero tras dar solo unos pasos me di cuenta de que no escuchaba a Sebastian seguirme, así que dándome la vuelta vi que permanecía parado al lado de la fuente, sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Sus ojos brillaban color rosado. Algo estaba mal.

-¿Sebastian? –llame, sintiendo como la lluvia traspasaba la ropa, llegando hasta mi piel y haciéndome titiritar.

-Entremos –dijo reaccionando apenas dije su nombre.

Con pasos largos el demonio llego a mi lado tomándome de una mano y llevándome de regreso a la mansión, pero esta vez entrando por la puerta trasera, que era enmarcada por una enredadera con flores moradas. La puerta era de madera bastante gruesa y pesada.

En breve estuvimos dentro de la mansión, recorriendo un pasillo con varias puertas, pertenecientes a los cuartos de servicio. Al llegar al final del pasillo salimos por detrás de las escaleras principales, llegando al recibidor.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunte al sentir que el agarre sobre mi mano se hacía más fuerte, no me lastimaba pero notaba la tensión que me trasmitía.

-Está lloviendo –murmuro como si eso explicara todo.

-No entiendo… -exclame cuando estuvimos frente a las escaleras, mirando hacia la puerta principal.

-Ciel, ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí –pidió con gran seriedad en la voz, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.

-Pero… -quise protestar.

\- Te diré lo que pasa más tarde –corto girándose hacia mi agachándose para depositar un beso en mi frente, dejándome anonadado –por favor ve.

El mal presentimiento en mi interior pareció crecer.

-Bien –acepte muy a pesar, apretando un momento su mano antes de soltarla y apresurarme a subir las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación, en donde apenas llegar me cambie de ropa, poniéndome lo primero que encontré, una camisa blanca, saco negro largo, pantalón y zapatos negros.

Me estaba acomodando el saco cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta principal al ser cerrada con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurre apretando los puños.

Con los nervios carcomiendo mi cordura me acerque poco a poco a la puerta, dispuesta a correr hacia donde Sebastian si llegaba a escuchar algo extraño.

Poniendo una mano sobre la perilla sentí un escalofrió recorrer tomo mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente helado.

Una respiración se escuchó detrás de mí…

-Hola Ciel –saludo una voz varonil que me pareció conocida.

Apenas pude darme la vuelta todo se volvió oscuro, siendo un golpe en la cabeza lo último que sentí antes de perder del todo la conciencia.

\- SEBASTIAN -

Escuchando los pasos de Ciel perderse por los pasillos del segundo piso, encare la entrada principal de mi mansión, esperando…

No era normal que lloviera en este lugar, pues como medida preventiva de parte mía, esto solo pasaba cuando un desconocido o un invitado no deseado entraba a mis tierras.

Podía sentir a alguien poderoso acercarse con gran rapidez a la mansión, justo de frente.

Soltando un suspiro camine hacia la puerta mientras hacía salir mi otro yo, mi forma demoniaca. Mis alas ondearon apenas se hicieron presentes, rompiendo parte de mi ropa para poder salir, y revelando la irritación que esta situación me provocaba.

Saliendo de la mansión dando un portazo me pare de espaldas a está esperando a mi visitante, que aunque no sabía de quien se trataba, me encargaría de eliminarlo si se atrevía a acercarse a mi pequeño conde.

Más allá del portón metálico, por el pequeño sendero naciente desde las profundidades del bosque, pude ver una figura acercarse corriendo con gran rapidez.

Haciendo crecer mis afiladas uñas me prepare para la inminente llegada, listo para atacar…hasta que reconocí de quien se trataba.

-¿Undertaker? –pregunte frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

Los shinigamis jamás venían al territorio de los demonios, ¿Qué hacia este tipo aquí? , ¿Acaso planeaba pelear contra mí?

Su presencia explicaba la repentina llovizna, pero el tiempo de su llegada no correspondía, a pesar de venir corriendo a toda velocidad.

El sujeto llego hasta el portón metálico, saltando sobre el sin soltar su guadaña en ningún momento.

-¡Michaelis!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte sorprendido al escuchar su nada común tono de voz, pues esta no tenía el típico acento de burla o cinismo en él.

-¡Él está aquí! –exclamo casi en un gruñido.

Apenas escuchar esas palabras de su parte no dude en darme la vuelta y correr desesperado de regreso a la mansión, abriendo la puerta sin delicadeza alguna con Undertaker siguiéndome. Solo de ver el rostro del shinigami al decir aquellas palabras me había quedado en claro que él no era la amenaza que había sentido.

Llegando a la habitación del ojiazul abrí la puerta de un empujón, entrando con desespero a la estancia, y sintiendo mi mundo derrumbarse al encontrarme con una habitación alumbrada solo por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas de par en par, y que dejaba ver una mancha de sangre fresca sobre la alfombra…con plumas negras y blancas esparcidas alrededor.

-Ciel… -susurre apretando los puños hasta hacer sangrar mis manos, volteando a ver al shinigami que apretando los dientes para contener su frustración me regresaba la mirada.

-Ash Landers –dijo el peligris dando un golpe a la pared.

Con una llama creciendo dentro de mí, clamando sangre y la devolución de lo que me pertenecía, me di la vuelta encarando al sujeto de ojos verdes.

-Ya es hombre muerto -murmure sin duda alguna en mis palabras.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8

* * *

Si, lo se, soy una maldita u.u jajajajaja

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Este lunes regreso a la prepa -.- (mátenme! waaaa! -okno-)

Bien, como les contaba al principio, este fic ya casi termina *baila sepsimente* y si, si habrá lemon xD (A mi no me engañan, eso es lo que estado esperando xD jajajajaja)

ADELANTO: en el próximo capitulo veremos de nuevo al maldito travesti transexual Ash landers! xDDD a nuestro sexy demonio favorito Sebby Michalis, nuestro sensualon shinigami que amo con locura, a papi Vincent TTuTT xDDD y al pequeño shota hijo de papi Vincent *u* jajajaja ok, no se que me fume hoy -.-u

Merezco review? sin review no hay lemon! Ok no ;-;

Hasta pronto! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hola gente hermosa!

Si, ya se que quieren quemarme viva D: waaa, perdonen por la tardanza (ah, me la paso disculpándome jajajaja) Desde que volví de vacaciones los profesores me an dejado mucha tarea *llora en un rincón*

Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca xD (estúpida y sensual bipolaridad) les traigo el cap 9! *arroja confeti*

En este capitulo habrá un tanto de acción, muerte, tortura(? y feels *llora auto-odiándose*

Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron reviews c´: Es bueno saber que les gusta la historia ^^

Bueno, son mas demora les dejo leer.

Mas notas al final del cap. ^^

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 9

Estaba demasiado desorientado como para poder enfocar con claridad lo que pasaba a ambos lados de mí tan velozmente, sin llegar a ser más que imágenes borrosas de colores oscuros.

Cerrando los ojos unos instantes volví a abrirlos, concentrándome al máximo para ver lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

Alguien me llevaba cargando en un hombro; me costaba respirar y mis manos las tenía atadas a mi espalda por lo que me era imposible el tratar de liberarme, sin tomar en cuenta que me sentía demasiado débil incluso como para intentarlo.

Conteniendo las ganas de vomitar por tanto movimiento mira a un lado, observando la gran cantidad de árboles –que apenas era capaz de identificar como tales– quedar atrás.

Con cierta extrañeza note unas sombras que parecían correr casi a la par de mi secuestrador, eran…bestias, monstruos; no tenían una forma en sí, eran como manchas oscuras…a excepción de sus ojos que parecían escupir fuego. Se podía ver salir humo blanco de su hocico cada vez que soltaban algún bufido, siendo esto el producto de su arrítmica y caliente respiración. Su dentadura se asomaba mostrando dientes puntiagudos y peligrosos. Pensándolo bien, estas criaturas eran quizá algo parecidas a un lobo, pero su tamaño correspondía más al de un oso pardo.

_¿Por qué no nos atacan? _

Estas cosas se veían por demás bastantes fuertes y feroces, y la cantidad oscilaba entre los quince o veinte, incluso tal vez más.

Reprimiendo un gemido al sentir una punzada de dolor en la cabeza me obligue a permanecer con los ojos abiertos, lo más alerta que podía.

El paisaje era bastante parecido a cuando había llegado al territorio de Sebastian, pero algo me decía que no estaba cerca de ese lugar, este bosque no era el mismo, no me encontraría con mi amo al final del camino, no me esperaba un lugar acogedor.

_…__Sebastian…_

¿Por qué pensaba en aquel demonio? La respuesta era más que obvia: quería estar con él. Tenía miedo y quería verlo, quería que me abrazara y me hiciera sentir seguro.

Apretando los dientes deje atrás la melancolía y trate de identificar a quien me cargaba de forma tan burda y sin señal alguna de cansancio. Esta persona vestía de blanco….y sus pasos eran demasiado rápidos como para tratarse de alguien normal, alguien humano.

-¿Y tú quién mierda eres? –escupí con cierta dificultad debido a mi debilidad.

-Oh, ya despertaste mocoso. Que mal. –exclamo el tipo ignorando mi pregunta.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –quise saber, reprimiendo un gemido al sentir una violenta ventisca de aire frio chocar contra mi rostro.

-Ya verás. Hay alguien que se muere por verte, así que démonos prisa –dijo riendo un poco y apresurando el paso, extendiendo unas alas negras…no, solo una era negra, la otra blanca…o más bien gris opaco.

\- … ¿De qué hablas? –susurre tenso. Esto iba muy mal. Mi cuerpo temblaba.

En el suelo se veía la sombra de un enrejado metálico extendiéndose de lado a lado.

-Perdona, debo preparar unas cosas, así que mejor duerme un poco más –dijo el mayor deteniendo su avance.

-¿Qué…? –quise protestar, más de repente fui lanzado al suelo con fuerza, quedando aturdido y adolorido.

Apenas pudiendo enfocar el oscuro cielo unos segundos, la cara de Ash Landers apareció ante mí, al tiempo que una presión se situaba en sobre uno de mis hombros, cerca de mi cuello, haciéndome quedar nuevamente inconsciente.

-SEBASTIAN-

Sentía mis músculos tensarse a cada movimiento que daba debido a la fuerza que empleaba mientras corría, usando mis alas para darme impulso.

Iba a toda velocidad pero a para mí era todo lo contrario, quería ir más rápido, quería llegar ya al lado de mi pequeño.

Todo era mi culpa, yo debía de haber cuidado a Ciel, debía de haber previsto lo sucedido. El recuerdo de la suave piel de su rostro y mis labios casi tocando los suyos, alimentaban mis ansias por tenerlo nuevamente mi lado. No, no era solo eso, también su voz cuando pronunciaba mi nombre, sus expresiones, su fragilidad e inocencia, su orgullo…, su compañía.

_¿Y si no llego a tiempo? _

De mi garganta amenazo con salir un gemido ahogado. Mi respiración se agito un poco. No debía de pensar negativamente.

A mi lado Undertaker me seguía el paso de manera fiel; se veía cansado pero no daba señales de desear disminuir la carrera.

Aun me costaba creer lo que el shinigami me había dicho sobre Ash, lo que ese desgraciado había hecho con tal de cumplir con su palabra, cometiendo algo imperdonable (considerado así incluso por los demonios, que éramos supuestamente los seres más sádicos e inmorales). Había matado a uno de los míos y comido su carne en un ritual maldito para poder entrar a mi territorio sin ser notado, pues el demonio que ahora formaba parte de él era un viejo conocido.

Para los demonios, shinigamis y ángeles, no estaba mal matar a la especie enemiga, era algo del día a día incluso, pero…haber hecho la calamidad de comer su carne por conveniencia y capricho…era repugnante.

-Aun no me has dicho algo –comente al sujeto a mi costado mientras miraba de lado a lado alerta -¿Por qué perseguías a Landers? ¿Qué hacías en mi territorio?

-Escuche que me buscabas después del secuestro del conde Vincent Phantomhive ayer, por ello iba a buscarte. No es secreto a que me dedico aparte de mi funeraria, y como ya te conté, tenía información para ti –murmuro con voz muerta – Fue increíble casualidad llegar a tu territorio casi al mismo tiempo que aquel tipo, lo vi desaparecer entre los arboles a unos metros de mí y fue fácil adivinar a lo que venía. Lo perseguí por todo el bosque pero me llevaba gran ventaja y lo perdí. No uso su poder en ningún momento, se mantuvo invisible y aprovecho eso para entrar a tu hogar.

-Se aprovechó de la distracción que provoco la alarma con tu llegada.

-Yo no la active. Use el portal desde la oficina central con la aprobación de Spears, así que no fui yo.

-¿Entonces que rayos fue lo que pasó…? –susurre confundido.

El portal era una conexión que existía de mundos a mundos, y que solo podía usarse de forma oficial para el dialogo tranquilo. Siempre que alguien usaba un portal se guardaba el registro, lo que garantizaba que no habría problemas más adelante en caso de algún altercado. Los portales no eran usados muy seguidos, pues ángeles y shinigamis no tenían nada que hacer en el mundo de los demonios y viceversa.

-Landers tampoco activo la alarma debido a su condición de "amigo" tuyo –informo el de cabello gris.

-Eso quiere decir…que alguien aparte de ustedes llego al lugar ¿cierto? –sopese ignorando aquella palabra tan molesta que había usado el hombre de ojos verdes.

-Si –confirmo el shinigami apretando los puños –Creo que fue una sombra al servicio de Landers que llego justo después de mí... No me quedo de otra que apresurarme a llegar contigo y con suerte frustrar los planes de Ash, pero fracase.

-Fue mi culpa –dije frunciendo el ceño –baje la guardia y deje a Ciel solo.

El shinigami no dijo nada. Su expresión trataba de ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Hemos llegado –aviso.

Dando un suspiro mire el cielo, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia mojarme.

-Él sabe que estamos aquí. No creo que esto sea tan fácil. –dijo.

Estábamos a aproximados 10 metros del portón metálico color negro. La mansión tras él era grande, aunque no tanto como la mía, su estilo era muy conservador y estaba pintada casi totalmente de negro. El patio principal era enorme, y estaba lleno de flores negras. Su antiguo dueño había sido buen sujeto, de los pocos con los que uno puede mantener una conversación más o menos civilizada; no podía llamarlo del todo amigo pues siendo tan cerrado rara vez uno lograba hacerlo hablar; era alguien muy viejo y sabio…me encargaría de darle venganza por lo sucedido, por los tiempos en los que dejando de lado su típica apatía me hacía comentarios acertados cuando le consultaba cosas cual chiquillo a un adulto.

-Es una trampa –bufe.

-Pues no queda de otra que caer en ella. Usar un portal habría sido más rápido, efectivo y seguro para nuestra causa, pero eso nos habría dado problemas más tarde, ya lo sabes.

-Si… -masculle.

Para ir de un mundo a otro podían usarse varias técnicas, dependiendo de la naturaleza de quien se trate. Un portal era mucho más rápido que nada, y no daba señal de la presencia de quien lo usaba. En las condiciones actuales hubiera sido de gran ayuda su uso, pero eso era imposible por lo mismo. Los portales jamás debían utilizarse con intenciones de lucha, era la regla principal, la única en realidad, por lo que al shinigami y a mí no nos había quedado de otra más que venir a este lugar de forma convencional, activando de forma inevitable la alarma.

-¿Crees que hubiera sido bueno dar aviso a los arcángeles? –pregunto inspeccionando el área.

-No, darían problemas. A ellos solo les importa atrapar a Ash, aun si para ello el conde Phantomhive y su hijo tuvieran que morir –suspire con algo de enfado.

Se suponía que los ángeles eran los buenos en los cuentos humanos, que eran seres puros de luz y amor, etc...Que gran mentira, todos eran iguales o peores que los demonios, solo veían por su propia conveniencia.

\- Además de que no están tan lejos de descubrir este lugar –comento una voz detrás de nosotros.

-Faustus, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte algo sorprendido, mientras lo veía descender a mi lado.

-Me entere de la muerte de Félix –señalo mirando la mansión –y por lo que veo, mis suposiciones de lo sucedido no están muy lejos, pues ustedes están aquí.

-Llegas en buen momento –comento Undertaker soltando una risilla –esto está por comenzar.

El pelinegro se limitó a asentir, indicando con la mirada que sabía más o menos lo que estaba pasando.

-Te dije que lo cuidaras –murmuro el pelinegro mientas avanzábamos hacia el portón, que se abrió automáticamente.

No conteste a lo dicho por el demonio, él tenía razón.

Apenas habíamos dado unos pasos por el jardín cuando una gran cantidad de sombras salieron del suelo, criaturas guardianas del territorio, salvajes pero leales a su amo, Ash Landers.

-Son demasiados –gruñí. Tenía que apresurarme a llegar al lado de Ciel, no quería ni pensar en lo que estaba pasando justo ahora dentro de la mansión.

-Ve –dijo el sepultero apretando con fuerza su oz –te cubriremos.

-Pero ustedes… -quise protestar casi automáticamente.

-Aún no sé del todo lo que ocurre, pero si el niño está ahí dentro mejor date prisa –interrumpió Claude sacando de entre su saco negro una espada tan brillante como el oro.

-Gracias –dije corriendo hacia la mansión tras unos segundos de meditación, al tiempo que las sombras se abalanzaban contra cada uno de nosotros.

Con agilidad esquive los ataques de aquellas criaturas oscuras, derribando a las que podía de camino, pero eran demasiadas, y su número parecía ir en aumento.

Cinco de aquellos monstros bloquearon mi camino, mostrando feroces sus largos colmillos.

Apretando los dientes sentí la desesperación en cada poro de mi piel. La presencia de Ciel dentro de la mansión se sentía muy débil…

-¡No tengo tiempo para ustedes! –gruñí furioso, al tiempo que saltaban sobre mí.

Con la espada me las arregle para cortar la cabeza de mis oponentes, sin notar que detrás de mi dos sombras más se lanzaban a mi encuentro en un ataque que no alcanzo a llegar, pues el cuerpo de ambas criaturas había caído directo al suelo, uno con una pequeña daga clavada en su cabeza y el otro con un gran agujero en medio de los ojos.

-¡Sentimos la demora amo! –escuche gritar una voz femenina.

Recomponiéndome casi de inmediato seguí con mi carrera hacia la mansión, mirando de reojo como mis sirvientas aparecían en el campo de batalla, una sosteniendo dos espadas cortas, y la otra con una pistola color plata en cada mano. Detrás de ellas tres más de mis sirvientes sostenían sus respectivas armas, uniéndose a Claude y el shinigami en la lucha.

Teniendo la certeza de que mis aliados estarían bien, pase sobre dos sombras más, antes de por fin poder entrar a la mansión tirando la puerta principal de una patada.

Una vez dentro, el sonido lejano de un grito me hizo correr nuevamente a toda velocidad hacia donde provenía.

-Ciel… -susurre sintiendo como mi frio corazón se ultrajaba, producto del temor que sentía en ese momento.

-CIEL -

(15 minutos atrás)

-Papá –susurre cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta.

Mi padre se encontraba sentado en una gran silla de madera tosca y muy gruesa, atado de pies y manos. Sobre su boca una mordaza le impedida hablar, mientras sus ojos me miraban casi al borde del llanto. Tenía un gran moretón bajo la barbilla, y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

Aun con las manos atadas me las arregle para hincarme en el suelo, con la intención de ir hacia donde mi progenitor, más una mano sobre mi hombro me lo impidió.

-Qué reunión tan emotiva… ¿no creen? –murmuro Ash detrás de mi oído.

Estaba por tratar de darle un cabezazo cuando una patada en mi estómago me llevo de vuelta al suelo, tosiendo con gran fuerza y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ese tipo era muy rápido...

-No tenemos mucho tiempo señores –canto sonriendo.

Recuperándome poco a poco del golpe, mire a mí alrededor por mero instinto. Estábamos en un salón de gran tamaño, el piso era blanco, las paredes negras, cortinas blancas de algodón cubrían las ventanas, una chimenea enmarcada en blanco brindaba un poco de calor a la estancia. No había cuadros, mesas, sillas, estantes….

-Que lamentable –murmuro el ángel interrumpiendo mi recorrido visual tomándome del cabello y arrastrándome hacia mi papá– uno de esos hermosos orbes manchado con la marca de esa bestia.

Mi padre se quedó de piedra cuando el de cabello blanco expuso del todo mi rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende esto? –Señalo nuestro secuestrador refiriéndose el sello sobre mi ojo –porque a mi igual si me sorprende un poco. Siendo sincero creí que ese demonio ya lo había matado o algo por el estilo, pero…no fue así.

El de alas bicolor le quito la mordaza a mi padre, quien apenas pudo dijo mi nombre, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera frente a él.

-Perdón -susurre con voz estrangulada. Solo de ver su rostro notaba con claridad lo mucho que había sufrido por mi ausencia, y la confusión de tenerme ahora frente a frente en tales circunstancias.

Estaba por agregar algo más cuando fui lanzado contra el suelo, llevándome un golpe en la frente.

-Vincent –llamo el ángel sacando una daga de entre su ropa y acuclillándose a mi lado – ¿recuerdas que te dije que…aria que quisieras morir?

La estancia se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

-Todos tienen una debilidad condes –agrego colocando el filo del arma sobre uno de mis brazos, poco más arriba de mi muñeca.

La mirada de mi padre se vio confundida por unos segundos, mas después la comprensión llego a esta, justo cuando la presión filosa sobre mi brazo aumentaba.

-¡NO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS! –escuche justo cuando el arma se clavó en mi carne de un solo golpe, sin darme oportunidad de tratar de impedirlo.

De mi garganta surgió un grito desgarrador que retumbo por todas las paredes del gran salón. Mi cuerpo se contorsiono en el suelo agónicamente mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Entre el llanto pude ver sangre corriendo de las muñecas de mi progenitor, debido a sus insistentes esfuerzos para liberarse.

Ya entendía las palabras del de blanco: mi sufrimiento seria la corona de espinas para mi padre antes de su muerte.

Apretando los dientes trate de quedarme quieto y detener mi llanto. Si este sería el final no dejaría que ese desgraciado cumpliera del todo su cometido.

-Oye, no te calles, grita más –dijo burlón el verdugo.

Bufando busque sus ojos, transmitiendo con la mirada todo el odio que sentía hacia él.

Acercándose hacia mí mientras mi padre luchaba por soltarse, el diablo blanco me dedico una sonrisa psicópata, una advertencia de lo que me esperaba.

-Michaelis no te salvara –susurro colocando un pie sobre mi pecho –Para un demonio una vida como la tuya no vale nada. Tu muerte será como el de un plato roto que solo debe ser remplazado.

Ahogando un gemido cerré los ojos con fuerza, pensando en el dueño del apellido mencionado. Ash se equivocaba. Sebastian iba a llegar pronto, no me abandonaría. Él vendría, mataría a este tipo y me salvaría a mí y a mi padre, así que hasta entonces debía mantenerme con vida.

_Sebastian, no tardes mucho_ – pedí mudamente, negándome a perder la esperanza.

Los cortes en mi pecho y brazos no paraban de sangrar, manchando el piso en el que me encontraba tirado. No podía moverme, o más bien no quería hacerlo, pues tan solo respirar era un verdadero suplicio.

Con el sabor de mi propia sangre en la boca trague saliva para refrescar un poco mi irritada garganta. Por más que había tratado de evitarlo, algunos gritos se habían escapado de mis labios, dejando agotadas mis cuerdas vocales.

Apenas consiente mire el estado de mi padre, quien temblaba de rabia y furia sin querer levantar la mirada para verme, cosa que me parecía correcta en este instante.

Ash había dejado de torturarme hace unos momentos y ahora permanecía parado frente a una de las ventanas, asomándose con cautela entre las cortinas.

Entre golpe y golpe, Landers me había revelado todas las razones que lo habían llevado a esto, a querer destruir a los Phantomhive.

Aun me costaba creer que este tipo fuera un "ángel" ¿desde cuándo las cosas eran al revés? ¿Desde cuándo los demonios eran amables y los ángeles unos monstruos? Sebastian jamás me habría dañado del mismo modo que este sujeto…

Con gran dificultad me lleve una mano al rostro, para limpiarme las lágrimas que nublaban mi vista.

-Se acabó el tiempo –dijo el ser alado desde su lugar en la ventana.

Involuntariamente mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Agachándose un poco, el de cabello blanco tomo la mano que tenía sobre mi cara.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me pregunto sínicamente.

-Vete a la mierda –apenas pude decir, mirándolo fríamente.

-Oh, tu cara en estos instantes…me recuerda a tu hermosa madre –comento ignorándome y acariciando una de mis mejillas.

Mi padre levanto el rostro descompuesto, mientras yo mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Tu… -susurre recordando el cuerpo inerte y helado de mi madre.

-¿Cómo murió? ¡Ah!, la carreta en la que ella viajaba se volcó ¿cierto? ¿Pero…por qué?

-Una de…las ruedas fallo, estaba lloviendo, iba muy rápido –dije con manos temblorosas.

-El chofer sobrevivió, pero Rachel se llevó golpes muy fuertes, y una de sus costillas perforo el pulmón derecho, provocando una hemorragia interna.

-Rachel… –susurro mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ustedes vieron el incidente desde la mansión.

-Si –gesticule.

Aun recordaba todo sobre ese día.

Mi madre había ido a ver a su hermana, y aunque yo quería ir con ella al final había tenido que quedarme en casa porque estaba enfermo, había tenido un ataque de asma tan solo unos días atrás.

Papá trabajaba en su despacho mientras yo miraba por la ventana tras de él, esperando el regreso de mamá. No era muy tarde, apenas pasaban de las 6, pero ya estaba oscuro debido a la tormenta que se había soltado minutos atrás.

A lo lejos había visto la carrosa acercase, y feliz le había avisado a mi padre, quien de inmediato dejo lo que hacía y fue a mi lado.

Después…ambos notamos que la carrosa iba muy rápido, ni padre se inquietó, al igual que yo, pero no nos movimos de nuestro lugar, parecíamos dos estatuas que esperaban algo inevitable, algo que en tan solo segundos nos hizo reaccionar y salir corriendo: la carrosa se había volcado de forma estruendosa.

Los gritos de mi padre habían resonado por toda la mansión, con órdenes inmediatas de ir afuera con equipo médico, que buscaran ayuda.

Varios sirvientes habían tratado de detenerme cuando al fin salimos de la mansión, más la desesperación y la creciente necesidad de ir con mi madre fueron más fuerte que todos ellos, por lo que había logrado escapar, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas.

Al llegar al lugar del accidente -a varios metros de la mansión- mi respiración era agitada, y las lágrimas se aglomeraban en mis ojos mientras el miedo crecía y crecía dentro de mí. Sentí mi corazón quebrarse en pedazos al ver a mi padre al lado de la carrosa sosteniendo entre sus brazos a mi madre, mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro con gran cariño y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, que ocultaba el gran dolor que sentía. Su vestido estaba lleno de sangre, y de su boca escurría un pequeño hilillo rojo.

Al acercarme, ella me había abrazado y en apenas un susurro me había dicho al oído:

"Cuida mucho a tu padre, quiérelo, respétalo, y ayúdalo, no dejes que se derrumbe jamás ¿sí?...Lamento no poder quedarme contigo más tiempo Ciel, querría haberte visto crecer, cumplir tus sueños, hacer tu vida…por favor perdóname. Recuerda que siempre te amare hijo, no lo olvides…"

Después de eso, dándome un beso en la frente, mamá había cerrado sus hermosos ojos para siempre. Casi hubiera parecido que lo único que le faltaba antes de irse era decirme aquello…, despedirse de mi padre y de mí.

Tras ese acontecimiento nada había vuelto a ser igual, aun después de 2 años. Mi padre y yo nos habíamos apoyado mutuamente en nuestra soledad, haciéndonos compañía y desarrollando una buena relación, más estrecha que en el pasado en el que no solíamos tratarnos demasiado.

-Siendo sincero, creí que la muerte de tu madre derrumbaría a los Phantomhive… –murmuro el albino besando mi mano, que aun sostenía entre las suyas –Es una verdadera lástima que no fuera así, me habría evitado todo esto. Fue un gran plan fallido.

Sintiendo asco del contacto de sus labios en mi piel, me las arregle para quitar mi mano de entre las suyas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –interrogue, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta pues…creía saber ya la respuesta.

-Que provocar la muerte de Rachel fue una pérdida de tiempo -comento embozando una gran sonrisa.

\- … ¿Qué?...-pregunto mi padre desde su lugar, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tu…saboteaste la carrosa… -susurre cerrando en puño mis manos, sintiendo calentarse mi cabeza y mi alma debido al dolor y el odio.

-Así es –confirmo como si nada, tomándome del cuello con una sola mano y levantándome del suelo de esa forma, asiéndome soltar un grito debido al dolor que trajo consigo tal acción.

Casi incapaz de respirar, contemple los ojos de Ash, que brillaban en señal de victoria.

Detrás de mi escuchaba la voz de mi padre pidiendo al ángel que lo matara a él y no a mí, soltando maldiciones al verse completamente ignorado por el albino.

-En un rato te mando a tu padre Ciel –dijo Ash sacando una daga de entre su saco.

-Muérete infeliz –fui capaz de decir.

Enfadado por mis palabras, el de blanco apretó el mango de la daga con fuerza, listo para enterrarla en mí estómago.

Con la respiración agitada fije la mirada en un punto detrás de Landers casi de forma inconsciente, como si algo me indujera a hacerlo, mirar hacia la enorme puerta que de un segundo a otro se abrió estrepitosamente… revelando a mi amo, quien parado ahí con un aura oscura rodeándole, ojos escarlata que brillaba como el mismísimo infierno, y su espada negra en la mano derecha, me devolvió la mirada asiéndome sentir un escalofrió por el odio que se reflejaba en ella.

Siendo soltado de golpe mi cuerpo callo pesado contra el suelo.

-Michaelis –dijo el de blanco notablemente sorprendido.

-Landers, esto no te lo pienso perdonar –mascullo el demonio con voz de ultratumba.

-Eres gracioso Sebastian, suenas como si fueras a matarme –respondió extendiendo sus alas bicolores.

-¿Enserio? Que coincidencia que aciertes con eso.

Ambos seres extendieron sus alas totalmente, listos para atacar.

-Aléjate de ellos –mascullo Sebastian avanzando lentamente, con pasos lentos pero firmes.

-No pelees conmigo Michaelis, no te conviene.

-Te hiciste más fuerte de forma repugnante, pero sigues siendo solo una alimaña. Maldito bastardo.

Sabiendo de ante mano lo que estaba por pasar, me fui arrastrando hacia atrás con esmero, al tiempo que el ángel se daba vuelta, tratando de alcanzarme pero siendo Sebastian más rápido deteniéndolo de un pie antes de arrastrarlo atrás para alejarlo de mi.

Enfrascándose en una lucha, ángel y demonio se estampaban contra las paredes buscando matar a su contrario de cualquier forma posible.

Con el corazón a mil, note que ambos parecían tener igual fuerza, lo que me preocupo bastante.

Consciente de que no ayudaba de nada solo viendo, tome la daga que Landers había tirado al suelo cuando trato de atacarme, y con ella en mano me dirigí a donde mi padre, quien sin habla y casi en shock, miraba la escena que se había desatado.

-Papá –llame cayendo de rodillas frente a él.

-Ciel –susurro enfocando la vista en mí.

-No te muevas –pedí comenzando a cortar las sogas que lo mantenían atado. Eran bastante resistentes, estando rodeadas por un delgado hilo color plata.

Apenas pude liberar los pies, con un gruñido me las arregle para alcanzar las manos y empezar a cortar los lazos, quedándome de piedra cuando de reojo vi a Ash estampar contra el suelo a Sebastian, levantar su espada y tratar de clavarla en el pecho del demonio, quien con ambas manos en la hoja trataba de impedir tal acción.

Sintiendo que el mundo se detenía por completo mire a mi padre, quien con los ojos fijos en los míos susurro un "ve" de forma firme y clara.

Sin más demora me levante como pude y corrí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, sintiendo en cada paso un millón de agujas clavándose en mis piernas.

Levantando la daga con mis adoloridas e insensibles manos, la clave con un grito en uno de los omoplatos del ángel, quien apenas pudo voltear a verme antes de efectuar esa acción.

Soltando un grito gutural, Landers me tiro al suelo con el empujón de una de sus fuertes alas, pero Sebastian ya se había recuperado, así que quitándole la espada y botándola a un lado de un puñetazo en la cara mando al ángel al otro lado de la habitación.

Metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su abrigo, mi amo saco varios cuchillos de cocina color plata acomodados entre sus dedos, antes de lanzarlos contra el ángel, quedando clavados en sus alas y brazos.

Pegado a la pared, el de blanco grito sin control, retorciéndose para intentar liberarse, algo por demás inútil.

Intentando pararme me hinque en el suelo, sintiendo que el aire me faltaba, cuando de repente unas cálidas manos me tomaron de los hombros, indicándome que no me moviera.

Caminado hacia nosotros mi padre se detuvo a un lado, mirando hacia donde el ángel.

-No hay mucho tiempo, los arcángeles no tardaran en llegar para llevárselo –murmuro Sebastian, que sin soltarme clavo su espada en el suelo, a un lado de mi padre.

-¿Y qué aran con él?

-Sera juzgado. Probablemente le quiten las alas y lo destierren.

Sin dar respuesta, con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos y una postura completamente erguida, papá se acercó a Landers tomando la espada que Sebastian había dejado a su alance.

-Phantomhive… –escupió Ash retorciéndose inútilmente.

-La muerte es un castigo demasiado amable para alguien como tú –corto mi progenitor dando otro paso enfrente –pero dadas las circunstancias…me conformare con eso antes que permitir sigas con vida.

El rostro de Ash se descompuso ante tales palabras, en una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad.

Aun con el cuerpo débil y las muñecas sumamente lastimadas, mi padre levanto la espada sin titubeos, de forma firme y decidida, antes de clavarla con increíble precisión en el pecho del demonio blanco, justo donde debía estar su corazón.

Soltando un fuerte grito, el cuerpo de Landers se sacudió con violencia, mientras una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de la herida.

De forma asquerosa a la sangre le procedió un líquido color negro aparentemente viscoso y pútrido que igual empezó a brotar de su boca.

Mi progenitor dio algunos pasos atrás, sin dejar de observar la escena.

Con la cara deformada en un rictus de desesperación, el ángel se retorció unos segundos más, antes de finalmente quedarse quieto.

-Al igual que su alma, todo en él estaba pútrido –comento mi demonio a forma de explicación.

Observando en silencio el cuerpo de Ash, finalmente me digne a encarar al demonio, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Viniste… -susurre a duras penas.

-Por supuesto que sí –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomando una de mis manos, mi amo la llevo hasta sus labios, depositando un cálido y suave beso sobre ella.

El casi insoportable dolor en todo mi cuerpo pareció disminuir un poco.

-Perdona por la tardanza –dijo sin saltarme.

Negando con la cabeza débilmente, solté un suspiro, sin poder evitar que mis ojos comenzaran a cerrarse, viendo como última imagen a mi padre, que se acercaba a Sebastian y a mí.

Hincándose a nuestro lado, sentí su cálida mano acariciar mi espalda pausadamente.

Sintiéndome increíblemente cómodo y seguro, comence a quedarme dormido. Estaba exhausto y me dolía terriblemente la cabeza, pero…me sentía feliz, pues las personas que más quería estaban a salvo y todo había terminado…por ahora.

Mirando una última vez los rostros con expresión preocupada enfrente de mí, fui perdiendo la conciencia hasta finalmente desconectarme totalmente de la realidad.

-SEBASTIAN-

Observando atentamente como Ciel finalmente se quedaba dormido, lo acomode mejor contra mi pecho para que estuviera cómodo y no se lastimara.

-Así que tú eres Sebastian Michaelis, el demonio con el que mi hijo hizo un trato –murmuro el padre del menor, levantándose. Su voz sonaba bastante cansada.

-Si –respondí algo incómodo, imitándolo -¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Un viejo amigo me dio algunas pistas, y Landers me conto su versión de la historia sobre eso.

-Creo saber quién es ese amigo… -suspire –En cuanto a lo otro, quizá mi versión sea más interesante.

-Por lo que acaba de pasar diré que es posible que sea cierto –respondió llevándose una ensangrentada mano a la cabeza.

Entre sueños Ciel soltó un gemido, por lo que afloje un poco más mi agarre sobre él, tratando de no lastimarlo. Debía atenderlo pronto…, y no solo a él, el conde tampoco se veía nada bien.

-Sebastian –llamaron desde la puerta del salón.

No necesite voltear para saber que quienes entraban eran Undertaker y Claude.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Faustus llegando a mi lado.

-El pequeño no se ve nada bien, debes atenderlo ya –dijo seriamente el shinigami –Mas tarde aclararemos las cosas. Tus sirvientes ya se fueron, deben estarlos esperando.

Vincent permaneció atento a la conversación, pero de un momento a otro termino colapsando, precipitándose contra el suelo, alcanzado a ser sostenido por mis compañeros antes de tocarlo.

-Era cuestión de tiempo…-murmuro el demonio negando con la cabeza.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de él. Tenemos que llevarlo a su mundo, él no tiene un contrato o algo parecido para poder estar aquí, eso le está haciendo daño.

-Sin contar esto –señalo Claude refiriéndose a las heridas.

-Gracias. Iré a verlos apenas me encargue de Ciel –alcance a decir antes de alejarme unos pasos y envolverme a mí y a mi sirviente con mis alas.

Ignorando las respuestas que me daban me concentre en el amoratado rostro de mi bello ángel.

-Vamos a casa Ciel –susurre haciendo que un torbellino de plumas comenzaran a rodearnos, llevándonos a nuestro destino en unos segundos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿Quieren matarme? waaaa perdonen si esperaban mas u.u Les juro que el próximo capitulo estará zukulento(? :if you know what I mean: xD jajajajajaja

Tratare de actualizar la próxima semana, aunque como siempre les digo "no es muy probable", mi vida es algo atareada y el tiempo me escasea -.-u asi que de antemano me disculpo si me tardo mas...

¿Merezco un review? ¿Quieren conty? :3

Bueno, que estén bien babys xD los quiero mucho! /

Besos y abrazos!

Dewa matta! :*


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogo

Hola! Sigo viva(?

Bueno, no diré nada, solo les vine a dejar el ultimo cap .de este fic junto con el epilogo, y como ya es costumbre (se que me odian) una disculpa por la tardanza y mi ya regular desaparición del mundo. Perdón ñ.n

En fin, espero les guste ^3^

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 10

Apenas llegar a la mansión con el azulino en brazos, varios de mis sirvientes salieron para recibirnos, informándome que ya habían preparado lo necesario para atender a Ciel. Vestían ropas algo rotas y maltrechas, producto de la pelea que habían librado contra las mascotas de Ash.

-Lleven todo a mi habitación –ordene emprendiendo el camino al lugar.

Haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza todos empezaron a moverse por la mansión, cumpliendo con mi orden rápidamente mientras yo subía las escaleras y me dirigía al lugar, al cual apenas llegar me adentre yendo hasta la cama y recostando con sumo cuidado a mi pequeño.

Sintiendo la presencia de mis sirvientes en la entrada me gire hacia ellos, observando con intriga el gesto de preocupación que tenían todos.

-Gracias por su ayuda –murmure dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa –Ya pueden retirarse, yo me are cargo de lo demás.

Con algo de sorpresa los aludidos se miraron los unos a los otros, confusos, para después regresar su vista hacia a mí sonriendo con timidez antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Negando con la cabeza algo escéptico de mi propia actitud para con mis sirvientes, me volví hacia Ciel, examinando superficialmente su frágil cuerpo antes de poner manos a la obra, despojándolo de la ropa empapada de sangre, dejándolo en interiores.

Por unos segundos mi cuerpo se mantuvo estático, en shock. Sentía la inmensa necesidad golpear algo, desquitar mi creciente frustración nacida de ver el lastimado cuerpo del ser que amaba. Su piel estaba casi totalmente teñida de rojo y morado, producto de los múltiples cortes y los hematomas que le adornaban cada una de sus extremidades.

Conteniendo mi rabia, cerré los ojos suspirando hondamente. Al volver a abrirlos me ordene a comenzar a trabajar.

Ignorando el dolor en mi pecho cada vez que veía a mi ángel, tome un paño y lo moje con agua tibia para después limpiar con suma delicadeza su cuerpo, temiendo que si ejercía demasiada fuerza este se rompiera en miles de pedazos.

Apenas termine con eso, al menos cinco paños se encontraban tirados en el suelo teñidos de carmesí.

Yendo hacia el armario tome una de mis camisas blancas y la coloque a los pies del menor, para que no se manchara, pues sus heridas aun sangraban.

-Ciel…-susurre acariciando su rostro con la yema de los dedos, antes de acercar mi rostro y depositar un sutil beso en su frente, separándome tras unos cuantos segundos.

Inevitablemente, mis ojos examinaron el rostro del menor, cada detalle en este, sin encontrar nada que me desagradara más que los golpes en él, terminando por fijarme en sus pálidos labios, pequeños, jóvenes y visiblemente suaves.

Apretando los puños me rendí ante el deseo que crecía desde hace bastante tiempo ya en todo mí se: Mis labios se estamparon con los de mi pequeño conde, apenas un breve y frágil toque que hizo latir mi corazón con increíble vivacidad. La sangre en mis venas corría con más energía, caliente. Me sentía tan fuerte y débil a la vez.

Soltando un suspiro me separe del glorioso contacto, embozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Si en alguna parte de mi aún existía la duda sobre lo que sentía por el niño que descansaba en mi cama, esta había sido destrozada, arrasada sin piedad.

Ciel Phantomhive. Él era el ser que todo este tiempo había estado esperando sin saberlo; él era la hermosa criatura que quería tener a mi lado de ahora en adelante hasta el final de todo.

Aun sonriendo, tome las manos de mi niño, cerrando los ojos y concentrándome en lo que debía hacer.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando un gran adormecimiento se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Ya casi no sentía mis extremidades por lo que inevitablemente termine hincado en el suelo, recargado contra la cama, sosteniendo solo una de las pequeñas manos del menor. Abriendo mis ojos note con gran alivio que sus heridas habían cerrado por completo, dejando solo una sutil cicatriz. Los hematomas habían sanado, y la piel tenía un color más sano, todo lo demás dependía del descanso.

Con la respiración agitada, use la poca fuerza física que me quedaba para vestir a Ciel, quien en ningún momento dio señales de despertar.

En un intento por levantarme del suelo volví a caer de rodillas, a lo que empecé a reírme con ironía.

Soltando un profundo suspiro me acomode mejor, recargando mi mentón contra mi brazo acomodado sobre la cama, mientras que con mi mano libre tomaba de nueva cuenta la de mi niño.

Mirando unos segundos más su rostro fui cerrando los ojos con lentitud. Necesitaba dormir un poco para recuperar la energía gastada, pues apenas mi pequeño despertara seria claro con él, no perdería más el tiempo, le diría todo, le diría que mi frio corazón le pertenecía…pero… ¿y si él no me aceptaba? Yo no quería que se quedara conmigo solo por el contrato, en dado caso de que el no sintiera lo mismo por mí. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Forzarlo? ¡No! Claro que no. En el pasado eso no habría sido un problema para mi…pero ahora…

-¿Tanto cambie desde que te conocí? –le pregunte a mi inconsciente conde.

No… si él no quería estar conmigo yo…lo dejaría ir, lo dejaría volver a su vida, a su mundo…

¿De verdad podía hacer eso sin morir? No, casi tenía la certeza de que mi vida se esfumaría con su partida, pero no podía tenerlo encerrado; él era un bello ángel, ¡un ángel real!, y a pesar de mis grandes deseos por estar con él por siempre, no podía simplemente mantenerlo en una jaula de cristal, jaula que era esta mi mansión…

Con un nudo en la garganta debido a aquellas preguntas que solo me causaban nervios y enojo, fui sumiéndome en un estado de estupor. En cuestión de segundos me desconecte del mundo, sintiendo vagamente una débil presión sobre mi mano que alivio casi al instante mis preocupaciones…

-o-o-o-o-o-o CIEL o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me sentía en un mar de oscuridad; mi cuerpo no pesaba, era como si flotara en agua. No podía ver nada a mi alrededor, aunque si podía escuchar voces, coros lejanos que no alcanzaba a comprender.

A pesar de sentir paz en donde me encontraba, igual tenía miedo…no quería estar aquí, quería despertar y ya no estar solo.

¿Dónde estaba mi padre? ¿Qué había pasado?...y ¿Dónde estaba Sebastián?

Con aquellas preguntas bailando en mi cabeza me era imposible concentrarme para recordar lo sucedido en aquella mansión, en aquel salón del que solo recordaba haber sido golpeado y haber visto la desesperación en cara de mi progenitor…

Mi cuerpo aun dolía, a pesar de estar semi-inconsciente este parecía quemarme…

A punto de gritar por la frustración que sentía momento, un cálido contacto sobre mis labios me detuvo, me regreso la tranquilidad por largo rato, haciendo sentir a mi cuerpo una sensación de paz, mientras un ligero cosquilleo lo recorría. El dolor se había terminado. Cuando toda sensación dulce acabo, nuevamente comencé a tener pánico, pues no quería quedarme solo, mas tan solo unos segundos después algo blando y agradable sostuvo una de mis manos.

A pesar del adormecimiento que embargaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, apreté la mano que me mantenía cuerdo, sintiendo el inmenso deseo de no soltarla jamás…

Pestañeando varias veces trate de acostumbrarme a la iluminación del lugar en el que me encontraba, siendo incapaz de reconocerlo pero sintiéndome inmensamente seguro.

Aun me sentía algo cansado, pero justo ahora lo que quería era levantarme y saber que estaba pasando, o más bien, que había pasado.

Respirando hondamente me decidí a incorporarme de la mullida cama en la que me encontraba, pero apenas quise tratar de sostenerme en los codos, sentí una presión en mi mano izquierda. Girando la cabeza con sorpresa, tuve ante mí a Sebastián, que dormía recostado sobre uno de sus brazos mientras que con su mano libre sostenía la mía.

-Sebastian… -musite en un hilo de voz, sintiéndome irremediablemente feliz de saber que estaba bien.

Jamás había visto dormir a ese demonio, y me era increíble la expresión tan tranquila que tenía en su perfecto rostro, tan blanco como la nieve. Su respiración era acompasada y profunda, aunque de tanto en tanto sus parpados temblaban, como si estuviera a punto de despertar…o más bien, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

Casi inconscientemente me incorpore en la cama, quedando de rodillas, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano del demonio y aproximando la que tenía libre hacia él, con algo de vacilación. Cuando finalmente toque la piel de su mejilla, sus parpados se quedaron quietos, y su expresión se relajó.

Con más seguridad, acaricie su rostro con delicadeza, acomodando los mechones de rebelde cabello que caían sobre su frente.

Me parecía bastante curioso que a pesar de que el demonio estaba dormido no dejaba de emitir un aura oscura, de advertencia, como si se tratara de una peligrosa bestia que en cualquier momento despertaría con ganas de desmembrar a quien estuviera en su camino. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso mí me gustaba estar aquí a su lado, no quería apartarme, me sentía seguro.

Dando un vistazo a mí alrededor - sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos azabaches- note que me encontraba en la lujosa habitación de mi amo, en su cama. ¿Él me había traído aquí?

Cerrando los ojos trate de recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de perder la conciencia, y esto llego acompañado de una punzada de dolor en la cabeza al tiempo que varias imágenes se hicieron presentes, siendo todo tan nítido, desde mi secuestro y tortura de parte del ángel negro, hasta la muerte de este por mano de mi padre…

Habíamos tenido que soportar tantas cosas para finalmente saber qué es lo que había pasado con mi madre realmente, quien había sido el culpable de los días negros en la mansión Phantomhive, quien nos había robado la alegría y gracias a quien había terminado lejos de mi padre, de mi antiguo hogar.

Con un nudo en la garganta lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por mis mejillas sin permiso alguno. No podía contenerlas, me sentía tan lleno de dolor y a la vez tan aliviado de saber que mi padre estaba definitivamente a salvo, al igual que el demonio por el que habían nacido sentimientos en mi interior.

Con una mano sobre mi boca trate de contener mis gimoteos, no quería despertar al pelinegro, no quería que me viera en tal estado, así que soltando su mano me baje de la cama lo más silenciosamente posible, yendo hasta el baño y adentrándome en con cautela. Ya ahí, quite la mano de mi boca y respire hondo varias veces.

Sintiendo el frio suelo bajo mis pies me acerque al espejo del lavamanos, notando con extrañeza que mi cuerpo estaba libre de heridas, cuando recordaba con total claridad que antes de desmayarme mi piel estaba llena de cortes y magulladuras.

Del mismo modo note que lo que estaba vistiendo no era mío…era una camisa de Sebastian. Lleno de vergüenza al tener en claro que él mismo me la había puesto, note con alivio que mi ropa interior seguía siendo la mía…

Suspirando me decidí a tomar un baño; de verdad lo necesitaba.

Regresando a la habitación observe que el demonio seguía donde lo había dejado…y en la misma posición.

Mordiéndome un labio pensé en tratar de subirlo a la cama, pero eso era imposible para mi tamaño, además de que quizá eso implicaría despertarlo…y justo ahora no me sentía con la valentía para hablar con el…

Tomando una manta del armario me acerque a Sebastian y la coloque sobre sus hombros, pues la habitación estaba algo fría.

Sin más que hacer por ahora salí de la habitación con dirección a la mía en donde me adentre casi corriendo, yendo hasta el cuarto de baño para preparar la bañera y desnudarme, antes de adentrarme con lentitud al agua, sintiendo como mis músculos se relajaban casi al instante de tocarla.

Tras varios minutos de permanecer quieto tome el champú y el jabón y comencé a bañarme, hasta quedar completamente limpio.

Saliendo de la tina deje que esta se vaciara y me envolví en una toalla, dirigiéndome así a lavarme los dientes antes de salir del baño con la camisa del demonio puesta y sin la intención de quitármela, tomando así únicamente ropa interior y un short negro de mi armario.

Poniéndome unos zapatos bajos abandone mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo de té, acompañándolo de algunas galletas, no para mí -pues no tenía apetito- si no para Sebastian.

Cuando todo estuvo listo lo acomode sobre una charola, antes de tomar todo el valor posible para ir al cuarto de mi amo, en el cual apenas estuve frente a la puerta dio un hondo suspiro antes de abrirla con decisión.

-Sebastian… -mis palabras quedaron flotando en el aire cuando en lugar de encontrar al demonio en donde lo había dejado este se encontraba parado justo frente a mí con una expresión de total alivio y quizá, solo quizá, felicidad…

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo nos miramos fijamente, casi sin respirar. Mi corazón latía arrítmicamente al tiempo que una sensación de calidez se extendía en mi pecho.

-Yo…te traje algo de té –logre decir tras unos cuantos segundos más, bajando la mirada al suelo. Lo cierto es que no se me ocurría nada mejor que decir. Después de todas las cosas que habían sucedido hasta ahora, no sabía con exactitud que pensar…

Desde que conocía al demonio frente a mí, jamás había pensado que me encontraría en una situación como esta.

Sin decir palabra alguna el mayor tomo la charola con una sola mano, haciéndome levantar un poco la mirada, viendo con extrañeza como se hincaba frente a mí –dejando la charola a un lado- y estiraba sus brazos pasándolos por mi cintura y atrayéndome a él para estrecharme en un abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, dejándome más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

-… ¿Qué pasa? –me atreví a preguntar colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros.

\- Estás bien –susurro casi de inmediato, apretándome más fuerte pero sin lastimarme.

Sin saber que decir ante sus palabras me limite a corresponder tímidamente a su afecto, aunque quizá con sentimientos diferentes, pues el hecho de que el pelinegro me abrazara no necesariamente significaba que sentía lo mismo que yo.

Separándose de mi pero sin soltarme, me perdí de nueva cuenta en aquella mirada color carmesí que hacía que mis pensamientos no tuvieran lo sobriedad y coherencia que creía necesitar.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-SEBASTIAN-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

No hacía falta decir lo emocionado que me sentía en este momento. Tras despertar de mi largo sueño y no encontrar a mi pequeño niño en la cama, pude sentir claramente como algo dentro de mí se retorcía de total preocupación y miedo. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Se lo había llevado? ¿Había huido?

Tan alterado estaba que no note los pasos que se escuchaban acercarse a la habitación sino hasta que la puerta fue abierta, deteniendo la frenética carrera que había empezado sin pensar en nada que no fuera en encontrar a mi ángel. Ahí estaba, tan o más hermoso que siempre, mirándome con sorpresa y ¿cariño?, dejándome estático a solo escaso metro de él. Vestía ropa ligera, al parecer se había dado un baño pues su cabello seguía algo húmedo y su piel lucia luminosa y fresca; el aroma que desprendía era exquisito, tan peculiar y único -como el primer día en el que lo había visto-, entre rosas salvajes y chocolate

Con algo de extrañeza note que la camisa que usaba era la misma que le había puesto, y esta cubría hasta sus muslos, pues le quedaba grande haciéndolo ver sumamente tierno, incluso más que un gato.

Teniendo tantas ideas en la cabeza, tome la charola de las manos de mi niño, hincándome y colocándola a un lado, antes de atraerlo hacia mí en un abrazo necesitado, casi suplicante, en el que quise expresar tantas cosas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confundido, colocando sus delicadas manos sobre mis hombros, a lo cual creí que me empujaría queriendo alejarme, pero no fue así.

-Estas bien –suspire con alivio.

Descansando mi rostro en su pecho sonreí ligeramente, sintiéndome tan tranquilo.

No puede evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como el menor correspondía con lentitud y a mi abrazo, haciéndome infinitamente feliz, pues eso me daba más seguridad para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Separando mi rostro de su pecho mire con determinación a mi adoración, que algo vacilante esperaba algún tipo de explicación a mis acciones.

-Tú y yo somos muy diferentes –dije quedamente, subiendo una mano hasta su rostro, dándole caricia con suma cadencia, notando con preocupación cómo su rostro se distorsionaba en señal de desentendimiento.

\- ¿Qué…? –balbuceo negando con la cabeza lentamente, mostrando su confusión. Sus manos empujaron débilmente mis hombros, queriendo apartarme, pero no se lo permití, no hasta decir todo y darle la libertad que tenía antes de conocerme si así lo deseaba.

No había marcha atrás, por lo que con una mirada le indique que no hablara.

Tras un largo suspiro el menor bajo la mirada al suelo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, preocupándome.

\- Mi mundo no fue hecho para una criatura como tú, tan puro y divino. -dije con voz suave y sin parar de acariciar su rostro, que nuevamente levantaba hacia mí lleno de estupefacción –Desde el día en el que te conocí sentí que debía tenerte, pero me negaba a aceptar la razón de eso. Después del tiempo que has estado aquí conmigo y tras lo sucedido ayer, me di cuenta de todo, de que no quería perderte, de que te necesito, y quiero que te quedes conmigo a pesar de que hasta yo se que no soy algo digno para ti, que mereces algo mejor que yo...por eso mismo la elección te la dejo a ti…si así lo decides voy a liberarte del contrato y te dejare partir, te devolveré tu vida.

Tras mis palabras el menor no aparto sus ojos de los míos en ningún momento, por lo cual pude notar el momento exacto en el que estos se cristalizaron y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, rodando lentamente por sus mejillas.

¿Le estaba haciendo daño? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Debía continuar?

\- No quiero retenerte a mi lado si tu no sientes lo mismo por mí –susurre lentamente, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

-… ¿y…que es lo que sientes por mí? –pregunto con voz rota, levantando una de sus manos hacia mí, dando una sutil caricia sobre uno de mis pómulos, tentándome a responder.

-Amor. Te amo – murmure tomando su pequeña mano con una de las mías, sin apartarla de mi rostro y sintiendo la agradable sensación de calidez que esto me transmitía -¿Qué decides?

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Ciel se quedó completamente estático y con la mirada perdida. Con tristeza note como esta última se opacaba entre lágrimas…más esto era contradictorio al hermoso sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas al tiempo que sus orbes se cerraban y de sus labios salía un apenas entendible "lo siento" y su respuesta…justo antes de que el menor se lanzara contra mí, depositando sus suaves labios sobre los míos en apenas un tímido rose.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- CIEL -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Con el corazón a mil y los nervios a flor de piel mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Podía sentir algunas de mis lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas sin cesar.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir?

Sebastian me estaba dando mi libertad, la libertad de elegir que hacer, si romper con esto y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, regresar a mi mundo junto a mi padre, o quedarme a su lado, al lado de la persona de la que me había enamorado irremediablemente y contra todo pronóstico.

-Lo siento –susurre en un hilo de voz.

Con la mirada fija en el suelo le dije al demonio mi decisión de forma tan suave que el sonido de una aguja al caer al suelo hubiera sido más ruidoso.

Sin dejar que él reaccionara a mis palabras me lance contra sus labios, sintiendo una gran vergüenza ante tal acto pues jamás había hecho algo así, por lo que solo fue un repentino pero nimio contacto que logro acelerar mi corazón como el de un colibrí.

Sintiendo que Sebastian no respondía a mis acciones trate de separarme de él, creyendo que lo había arruinado todo, que le había disgustado mi atrevimiento; más apenas trate de retroceder una de sus manos se posó detrás de mi nuca y me detuvo, al tiempo que sus labios volvían a unirse con los míos de forma algo violenta, haciéndome abrir los ojos con sorpresa, topándome con sus orbes carmesís, que con lentitud cambiaban a rosa brillante con pupilas rasgadas.

Sintiendo mi rostro y cuerpo calentarse pase mis brazos detrás de su cuello, sintiendo una sensación húmeda en mis labios, y la otra mano del demonio deslizándose con descaro por mi espalda baja, pegándome a su cuerpo que emitía un calor bastante agradable.

Delineando mis labios con su afilada lengua el pelinegro mordió levemente mi labio inferior, haciéndome abrir un poco más la boca, sintiendo casi de inmediato su embriagante aliento mezclarse con el mío al tiempo que su lengua entraba en mi cavidad bucal, sorprendiéndome un poco.

Sin saber con exactitud que debía de hacer me deje guiar por la extremidad del demonio, sintiendo como esta se paseaba a su antojo, rosando con mi propia lengua, comenzando una danza que hacía temblar todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarme emití un leve jadeo, logrando así que Sebastian rompiera el beso.

Cerrando otra vez los ojos sentí como mi rostro se calentaba aún más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que trate de cubrirlo con una mano, cosa que Sebastian impido tomándola y llevándosela a los labios dándole un beso.

-Te amo –repitió recorriendo mi brazo con sus labios hasta llegar a mi cuello, en el cual respiro varias veces de forma profunda, como si quisiera absorber todo el olor que desprendía.

Con el cuerpo temblándome debido a la cantidad de emociones que me invadían ladee el rostro a un lado, dejándole más espacio al travieso demonio que no dudo en aceptar mi invitación y pegarse más a mí, comenzando a dejar húmedos toques.

Sintiendo como mis piernas se negaban a seguir respondiendo me aferre más al cuerpo del mayor, siendo consiente de cómo me abrazaba con más fuerza para poder incorporarse conmigo en brazos, colocando uno de estos tras mis piernas y el otro manteniéndolo ceñido a mi cintura.

Soltando un gemido por lo bajo me rendí al placer que el demonio me brindaba con sus caricias, sabiendo de ante mano que lo que estaba por pasar me era desconocido casi en su totalidad.

-Sebastian…-suspire apoyando mi frente en su hombro, con la respiración agitada.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? –pregunto en un suspiro al tiempo que me recostaba sobre la cama con él encima, haciendo que lo mirara de frente, pudiendo notar el deseo plasmado en su rostro y en cada una de sus palabras.

Algo agobiado mire un lado sin ver nada en realidad, preguntándome lo que debía hacer.

\- No… -susurre finalmente, admitiendo para mí mismo lo que quería en este momento: quería sentirme suyo.

Apenas terminar aquella simple palabra mis labios volvieron a ser atacados, esta vez de forma más demandante, sin darme la oportunidad adecuada de responder.

De forma firme pero suave, el demonio se acomodó en medio de mis piernas, mientras las acariciaba, dejándome la piel de gallina.

Mi cuerpo estaba caliente, temblando nervioso pero queriendo más. Era como si algo dentro de mi pecho despertara a las nuevas sensaciones que me eran brindadas, rugiendo por una entrega total.

Con manos temblorosas me sostuve de la camisa del demonio, antes de tomar el valor para comenzar palpar con más soltura parte del pecho y cuello, sorprendiéndome al escuchar suspiros en respuesta a mis acciones, y que me dieron más confianza a seguir.

Con algo de vergüenza note como el pelinegro se daba paso a la piel desnuda de mi pecho mandando a volar los botones de mi camisa, a lo cual quise protestar, pero al sentir los besos, mordidas y lamidas simplemente me quede sin aliento y de mis labios amenazaron con salir sonidos ahogados que me eran imposibles de contener.

Con la respiración irregular no pude reprimir un jadeo cuando sentí como Sebastian se adueñaba de uno de mis pezones, jugando con el mientras que con una mano hacia lo mismo con el otro, hasta hacer que se endurecieran.

Apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos debido al placer me las arregle para dejar al demonio sin camisa, quedando en iguales condiciones que yo, cosa que en realidad no duro mucho pues cuando menos me di cuenta él se encontraba deshaciéndose de mi short, dejándome únicamente en ropa interior.

-Sebastian –suspire lánguidamente queriendo ver su rostro, queriendo que me besara nuevamente para hacerme olvidar cualquier tipo de miedo.

-Cierra los ojos… -pidió sin parar de acariciar mis pernas, aproximándose en cada rose a mis muslos.

-No, qui…quiero verte –balbucee enredando mis manos en su cabello y jalándolo un poco, para indicarle que levantara la cabeza de mi pecho que recorría con gula.

Parando las caricias que me otorgaba obedeció a mi petición de forma sumamente lenta, dejándome atónito con lo que veía…

-Te quiero…-murmure en un hilo de voz, embozando una sonrisa al ver los ojos rosa brillante y enmarcados en negro, y los finos y peligrosos colmillos que se divisaban entre sus labios entreabiertos.

No necesitaba ver sus manos para saber que sus uñas eran alargadas y puntiagudas, pues podía sentirlas sobre mis piernas dándome cosquillas.

Cerrando los ojos y devolviéndome la sonrisa Sebastian se acercó a mí con lentitud, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso húmedo y excitante antes de descender por mi barbilla hasta mi cuello, mordiéndolo con suavidad.

¿Cómo podía decir que Sebastian era un demonio? ¿Cómo decir que era un ser vil y sin sentimientos cuando me trataba de una forma tan cariñosa? En dado caso -para mí- la definición de demonio era muy diferente a la que todo el mundo conocía. Sebastian era alguien especial, era mi demonio.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior trataba de contener los gemidos que salían sin permiso alguno de mi boca cuando una de las manos del mayor tomo posesión de mi miembro, haciéndome soltar un gritillo y retorcerme bajo su cuerpo.

Aspirando y exhalando aire con rapidez, trate de apartar la mano del demonio sin éxito alguno. La sensación era indescriptible, única.

-Es…espera… -masculle apretando los dientes y ladeando el rostro a un lado, mientras el de ojos llenos de lujuria depositaba besos en todo mi rostro.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto con tono juguetón, sin parar de masajear aquella extremidad.

Incapaz de responder a sus palabras apreté las sabanas bajo mis manos, sin entender muy bien por qué se llevaba tres dedos a la boca sin dejar de ver mi rostro y deteniendo el masaje a mi erección, haciéndome emitir un quejido con lo último.

-¿Que…? –quise preguntar al ver como sacaba los dedos de su boca y los llevaba hacia mi entrada.

-Esto dolerá un poco ¿de acuerdo? –susurro haciéndome abrir un poco más las piernas, delineando mi cuerpo con la mirada.

-No me veas así –me queje, antes de emitir un jadeo algo asustando al sentir como uno de los largos dedos del demonio se adentraba en mi de forma lenta.

-Du…duele –balbuce cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como con su mano libre volvía a masajear mi miembro y como sus labios se juntaban con los míos, tratando de distraerme del dolor.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando otro dedo se sumó a su compañero, girando en mi interior con algo de dificultad, mientras simulaban el movimiento de unas tijeras.

Apretando los labios trate de tolerar la incomodidad que sentía hasta que finalmente el último dedo entro, girando delicadamente dentro de mí.

Aferrándome a los fuertes brazos del pelinegro abrí los ojos con algo de dificultad, topándome con que Sebastian mantenía la mirada gacha y la quijada tensa…se estaba conteniendo cuando bien podía tomarme sin problema alguno, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo…pero no lo hacía, no lo hacía porque me amaba.

Respirando hondamente relaje lo más que pude mi cuerpo, queriendo hacer las cosas más fáciles si me era posible.

-Esto listo –susurre colocando una mano sobre su mejilla, para hacer que abriera sus hambrientos ojos y me besara la nariz, sacando los intrusos de mi interior mientras que con la otra mano se deshacía de su pantalón y ropa interior, revelando su hinchado y erecto miembro.

Cerrando con fuerza los ojos me prepare mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir, teniendo muy en claro que sería algo doloroso.

-Mantente los más relajado que puedas, Ciel… -pidió al tiempo que sentía presión en mi entrada por algo más grande que un simple dedo.

Tratando de mantener mi cuerpo lo más sereno que podía enrosque mis brazos tras su cuello, pegándome a él mientras sentía su miembro abrirse pasó en mi interior de forma lenta pero tortuosa.

-Es...espe…espera –gemí tratando de contener las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en mis ojos debido al dolor.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? –repitió con tono preocupado, tratando de separarse de mí, cosa que impedí abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-No, no…no lo…hagas –apenas pude decir, respirando hondo y tratando de no tensarme más –Continua…por favor.

Conteniendo la respiración sentí como el demonio se debatía por unos segundos antes de finalmente continuar, deslizándose con tortuosa lentitud dentro de mí, dando finalmente una estocada que me hizo soltar un grito y apretar los dientes mientras bufaba con la espalda arqueada, a lo que él reacciono masajeando con maestría mi parte baja en toda su extensión.

-Tranquilo…tranquilo –escuchaba su ronca voz en uno de mis oídos, concentrándome en ella y su tacto hasta que en compañía del dolor se hizo presente una extraña sensación, algo pasional y candente, bastante agradable.

Con un gruñido ahogado Sebastian se movió un poco, haciéndome gemir fuertemente, pero no de dolor.

Aferrándome la espalda del mayor sentía como sus estocadas comenzaban, primero suaves y lentas para después hacerse fuertes y rápidas, llenando la habitación de gritos y gemidos de parte mío.

Mordiéndome los labios enrosque mis piernas en torno a la cadera de mi demonio, justo en el instante en el que una sensación increíblemente fuerte y satisfactoria nacía cuando el pelinegro tocaba un punto en mi interior que me hizo sentir en el cielo y gritar su nombre con fuerza.

Concentrándose en aquel punto Sebastian continuo con las estocadas sin tregua alguna, mientras sus labios buscaban desesperados los míos, robándome el aliento.

-¡Ya...no puedo más! –masculle sintiendo una sensación extraña en mi abdomen.

Atento a mis palabras el mayor acelero el contacto hacia mi miembro, acariciándolo con más rapidez.

-¡Se…Sebastian! –grite arqueando la espalda haciendo que mi pecho se juntara al del mayor cuando sentí como se corría dentro de mí, justo al tiempo en el que yo me venía entre nosotros.

Desplomándome en el colchón sin fuerza alguna y tratando de normalizar mi respiración, solté un pequeño gemido cuando el pelinegro salió de mí interior cuidando no lastimarme, manteniendo su rostro contra mi pecho, jalando con una mano las cobijas para cubrirnos con ellas.

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba acaricie los azabaches cabellos del demonio sobre mí, embozando una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras mis ojos se cerraban con cansancio.

-Duerme –susurro el demonio acomodándose a mi lado, haciendo que me recostara sobre su pecho –mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿Me llevaras con mi padre?

-Sí.

-Gracias –sonreí antes de bostezar.

-Descansa-murmuro acariciando mi espalda baja con una mano y depositando un beso en mi frente.

-Te amo –susurre embozando una sonrisa.

-Yo igual, Ciel. Te amo. –respondió regresándome el gesto, sin parar de acariciarme, hasta que finalmente me quede dormido.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EPILOGO**

No hacía falta decir lo feliz que me sentía justo ahora, sentado frente a mi padre en la mesa del jardín mientras observábamos el paisaje que el sol nos brindaba.

Me parecía increíble lo rápido que la mansión Phantomhive había sido reconstruida, haciéndola ver como nueva, al igual que el hermoso jardín en el que Maylene, Bard, Finny y Snake jugaban con la nueva mascota, Pluto, mientras Tanaka los observaba con una sonrisa. Sin duda los nuevo sirvientes eran todo un caso, algo disfuncionales y con pasados algo oscuros, como mi apellido, pero con una gran lealtad a la familia.

-Ciel –llamo mi padre dejando su taza de té en la mesa.

-¿Si? –lo mire con atención, aun aliviado y agradecido con Undertaker y Claude por haberlo ayudado, a él y a mí.

_-Siempre supe que ese tipo no era normal –_pensé con la imagen del de cabello grisáceo en la cabeza.

-¿Estas feliz?

Mirando hacia la mansión mi progenitor lucía una sonrisa completamente verdadera, que hacía que me sintiera en paz.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, ya lo sabes. –Murmure mirando al mismo lugar –Siendo sincero no creí volver a sentirme como ahora desde lo que paso con mamá…pero las cosas han cambiado. Soy feliz.

Respirando hondo vi acercarse a tres hombres desde la mansión, que parecían discutir.

-Ya me disculpe por la tardanza, así que cállate de una buena vez –decía Sebastian evitando mirar a Claude, quien hacía lo mismo hacia él mientras Undertaker se reía de ellos.

-Aun me cuesta creer todo lo que paso, y lo de tu relación con aquel hombre –murmuro mi padre llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de enojo.

Ciertamente, en un principio mi padre había armado un total alboroto cuando le había contado lo mío con el demonio de ojos escarlata, incluso le había hecho frente aun sabiendo lo que era, pero Sebastian se había mantenido tranquilo, reafirmándole varias veces sus intenciones conmigo y para mi sorpresa, logrando que mi padre se calmara y finalmente se resignara, pero con la firme condición de que no me apartara de su vida, y eso -por supuesto- era algo que yo también le había pedido al demonio y que este acepto sin dudarlo.

-Siempre seré tu hijo, y siempre te amare papá –le dije con una amplia sonrisa que no pudo evitar devolverme.

-Lo sé –murmuro acercándose para depositar un beso en mi frente –Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias –susurre mirando al cielo, antes de enfocar la mirada en mi demonio, que con educación llego hasta nosotros, acompañado solo de el enterrador -pues Claude ya se había marchado- haciendo una leve reverencia ante mi padre, quien hizo lo propio ofreciéndoles algo de té antes de comenzar una amena platica que todos disfrutamos.

Admirando los últimos rayos de sol deje mi taza vacía sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que el demonio.

-Los espero aquí la próxima semana para la fiesta que organizara madame Red –murmuro mi padre sabiendo que ya era hora de nuestra partida.

-No faltaremos –dije levantándome y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Hasta pronto conde, Undertaker –se despidió el pelinegro tomándome de la mano apenas me separe de mi progenitor.

-Adiós a ambos –me despedí dejando a los dos hombres aun comiendo galletas que el de ojos verdes había traído personalmente.

Respaldando mis palabras el demonio dejo salir sus imponentes y bellas alas, envolviéndonos a ambos con ellas antes de desaparecer entre un remolino de plumas y teniendo como última imagen del mundo humano la sonrisa que nos dedicaban el peculiar shinigami y mi padre.

Sintiendo como los brazos del demonio me apretaban con más fuerza emboce una sonrisa de completa felicidad.

Sabía que mi padre y Sebastian aún tenían sus dudas sobre la decisión que había tomado de quedarme junto a este último, pero no me arrepentía de nada. Mi padre era feliz, pues tenía a alguien con él y yo y Sebastian lo visitábamos con bastante frecuencia, así que estaba bien.

-Sebastian –llame levantando el rostro y sonriendo con picardía –Te amo.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía, ni tampoco iba a ser la última. Sabía lo feliz que lo hacía al decirle aquellas simples pero significativas palabras, así como yo lo era cuando él las repetía para mí.

Llegando a nuestro hogar el mayor me tomo en brazos mostrando sus colmillos en aquella bella sonrisa que me dedicaba.

-Te amo –repitió juntando nuestros labios unos segundos –Y es para siempre.

Aferrándome más a el volví a juntar nuestros labios mientras entrabamos a nuestro hogar, que a pesar de estar en un mundo siempre oscuro parecía brillar como el mismísimo cielo solo por el hecho de estar juntos.

FIN

* * *

¡Hola otra vez!

Espero les haya gustado este último capítulo ^^ No saben lo que me costó terminarlo! Imaginen escribir lemon mientras tus padres pasan a tu lado a cada rato…no fue agradable eso jajajaja.

Bueno, ya enserio. De verdad espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas con lo que respecta al final de este fic *llora en una esquina* Yo me siento feliz de haberlo terminado ya ^3^ , eso significa…nuevo fic! (Ya lo verán, muy pronto *ríe maliciosamente* jajaja, tengo 10 fics empezados…lol)

En fin, ¿merezco al menos un review? *ojos de gato convenenciero*

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron a lo largo de esta obra *rueda en suelo sollozando* ¡L s amo!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
